<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Losing Control by hunterraye96</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24008152">Losing Control</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunterraye96/pseuds/hunterraye96'>hunterraye96</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Batman (Movies - Nolan), Gotham (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arkham Asylum, Emotional Abuse, F/M, Horror, M/M, Romance, Violence, fear toxin, mob crimes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:54:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>55,310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24008152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunterraye96/pseuds/hunterraye96</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Delilah Davis had a pretty average life, considering the fact that she grew up with very close ties to Carmine Falcone’s crime family. She did her best to keep herself out of trouble, distance herself from Falcone’s influence, and make as normal of a life for herself as she could. Once she began to work at Arkham Asylum, under the watchful eye of Dr. Jonathan Crane, her life changed forever. Will she survive her time in Arkham with her morals and sanity intact, or will these rogues show her the path to a more dangerous, yet exciting, life? Dr. Crane/OC, slight Scarecrow/OC, The Riddler/OC. Rated M for a reason!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edward Nygma/Original Female Character(s), Jonathan Crane &amp; Edward Nygma, Jonathan Crane/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Discovery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hi everyone! It’s been quite a while since I’ve written any stories!  My life got incredibly busy once I got to college, and since I’ve graduated and began working full time. The entire world being quarantined, and subsequently not working, has given me the inspiration to read and write more fanfics, so I’m hoping I’m not too rusty! Please bare with me in the beginning! I have this story uploaded on fanfiction.net as well under the same name and username if you want to check it out there! :)<br/>
This story will include descriptions of assault, sex (both consensual and non-consensual), violence, parental abuse, and horror themes. If any of these topics upset you please turn back and stop reading. <br/>
The timeline is definitely an AU, kind of a mix between Batman Begins and Dark Knight, with character influences drawing from those two movies and Gotham (for the Riddler). I hope you all enjoy! Please leave reviews! :) </p>
<p>Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own character, Delilah Davis.</p>
<p>
  <em>Thoughts</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Scarecrow speaking</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Chapter One: Discovery</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Look at the camera Delilah, smile!” Delilah heard her mother, Elizabeth, call out to her. Delilah couldn’t contain a large grin as she faced her mother, her Master’s degree in Clinical Psychology in hand and wavy ash blonde hair waving slightly in the breeze. Delilah had just finished getting her Master’s from Gotham University, and was already in the university’s PhD program. The graduation ceremony was more of a formality, as all PhD candidates received their Master’s degrees along the way, but it was still a momentous occasion for Delilah Davis’s family. She was the first person to receive a four-year degree in the family, after all. Goosebumps covered her arms as she posed for different pictures, hugged her family members, and socialized with her classmates and professors. She was having the time of her life when she heard her father, Ron, greet one of his closest friends. Carmine Falcone. </p>
<p>Delilah’s heart froze when she heard Falcone’s name. She begged her parents not to bring Falcone to the graduation ceremony. It was too important to her to be reminded of her family’s association with that...that monster. She knew all about his mob connections, and, unfortunately, how his father got swept up with Falcone’s business. Her father was involved with his various dealings since before she was born, but she never wanted to know the details. She should have known her father would bring him here, as Falcone always had an uncanny ability to show up anywhere Delilah did not want to see him. </p>
<p>“Ron, Elizabeth! It’s wonderful to see you both! Where is Delilah? I’d love to be able to congratulate her myself.” Before Delilah could get the chance to disappear into the crowd she was called over to see her parents and Falcone. She took in a deep breath, put on her fakest smile, and went over to shake his eagerly awaiting hand. “Congratulations Delilah! I always knew you would do wonderful things, and this certainly shows it.” Falcone said, gripping her hand and pulling her uncomfortably close to him.</p>
<p>“Thank you Mr. Falcone! I -”</p>
<p>“No, please, you can call me Carmine. You’re an adult now and I’ve known you your entire life, after all”. Carmine smiled and gently kissed the back of her hand once he was done shaking it. Delilah did her best to not show any visible signs of disgust or discomfort.</p>
<p>“Of course, Carmine. Thank you so much, I greatly appreciate that. I try to do my best, so I’m glad to see it’s paying off.” Delilah said.</p>
<p>“Well, you’ve certainly proven yourself. So, remind me, what is it you want to do once you get your PhD?” Carmine asked, leaning in inquisitively. Her parents also listened intently, trading private glances to each other as if to remind each other how proud they were. She loved her parents’ subtle ways of communicating with each other, she found it heartwarming. </p>
<p>“Well, I’m looking to specialize in psychopharmacology and analyze how different chemical imbalances and medications influence behavior, particularly in people with severe mental illnesses. Hopefully I can use that knowledge to do some good in this city and work in Arkham to help the people there.” She grinned when mentioning Arkham, as it always made Falcone uncomfortable. She couldn’t quite decipher why, but she reveled in his discomfort either way.</p>
<p>“Well, that’s certainly a, ah, noble goal for you. Although it could be very dangerous to be around those types of <em>people</em>, especially for a young woman like yourself.” Falcone replied, looking to her parents for approval.</p>
<p>“We’ve certainly had that discussion before. The idea of Delilah working in Arkham frightens me half to death!” Her mother exclaimed, holding her father’s hand.</p>
<p>“But if we tried to stop her she’d just push even harder. I suppose raising her to be as headstrong as she is backfired this one time, although we wouldn’t trade it for the world.” Her father smiled, placing a strong hand on her shoulder. “</p>
<p>Thanks dad! You’re absolutely right on that one. This is kind of your fault, sorry!” She laughed. The others joined in, but she could tell Falcone was still uncomfortable. He had always had his eye on her and it gave her the creeps. </p>
<p>“I completely understand! You can’t always control your kids, as much as you may want to. If you ever want a safer option down the line please let me know. I’m sure I could help you find something worth your talent and time.” Falcone said. <br/>
“Thank you, I’ll definitely keep that offer in mind!” <em>Definitely not.</em> “If you’ll excuse me, I have a few people I’d like to talk to before we leave.” Delilah said cheerfully, seizing the chance to leave Falcone’s presence. She made her way through the crowd, weaving through excited graduates and their families, along with other faculty members. It took her a while but she finally managed to find who she was looking for; Professor Jonathan Crane. </p>
<p>፧</p>
<p>As he saw his student, Delilah Davis, approach him he let a small smile appear on his face. She happened to be the one student in all of his time teaching that he saw any sort of promise in. She always paid attention, received perfect marks in each of the three classes she had taken with him, and even gave him some insights that proved to be very useful in his personal work. For example, she had reminded him of newer research occurring with glucose as a chemical that influences a person’s fear responses. That, in turn, influenced him to incorporate glucose deprivation in his long-term experiments and “participants”. He would also be foolish if he did not admit he had a fascination with her. He had subtle ways of attempting to manipulate everyone around him into admitting their fears to him, but in the three years he had taught her he was still unable to solve that puzzle. </p>
<p>“Hi Dr. Crane! I’m surprised to see you here!” Delilah chuckled, her icy blue eyes looking up into his own. She was significantly shorter than him, his 6’2 frame easily dwarfing her petite 5’3 body. <br/>
<em>I absolutely detest these sorts of events, but at least I can socialize with someone even remotely close to worth my time. </em><br/>
“Well, in all technicality I do need to be here. It would be unprofessional for me to not attend, but I am glad to be able to see you here Delilah. I know I’ll still be seeing you on campus, but I do want to congratulate you on your accomplishment. Unlike a lot of other people here, you truly deserve this.” Delilah blushed slightly at his comment. She looked away slightly, hoping he would not notice. He did. <br/>
“Thank you professor, that means a lot! I do have a very quick favor to ask you, if that’s okay?” She asked. <br/>
“What can I help you with, child?” Dr. Crane asked, his curiosity piqued. <br/>
“You still work at Arkham Asylum, correct?” <br/>
“Yes I do. I actually recently became the head psychiatrist in the Maximum Security portion of the facility.” <br/>
“Wow, that’s so impressive!” Delilah smiled. “I hope this isn’t overstepping any sort of boundary, and I apologize if it is, but is there any way I could work with you? Even if it’s as an intern, I’d even be fine with being unpaid. I would be eternally grateful to have the chance to see the patients there, really get into their heads.” </p>
<p>Delilah held her breath as she noticed Dr. Crane pause to consider her proposition. She was hoping she didn’t overstep a boundary, but she knew she had to take her chance. <br/>
Crane, on the other hand, held this fake pause to appear as though he was deep in thought, even though he already had his answer. He had been looking for a worthy apprentice for a while, but through his search and many, many, failed experiments, he could not find someone worthy of him. Perhaps this girl could be the one he was looking for. He smirked a bit as he looked at the anxious young woman before him, noticing a flash of fear in her eyes.</p>
<p><strong>Her fear is….delicious. I’d love to see more of it.</strong> His darker side chuckled. <br/>
<em>I agree entirely. I think I’ve found my new right hand. </em><br/>
<strong>In more ways than one, Jonny boy!</strong> Scarecrow guffawed as Jonathan momentarily became flustered, pushing his glasses up to distract himself from Scarecrow’s taunts. Yes, he saw the young woman as attractive, he’d be blind to deny it. No man in his right mind wouldn’t be with her petite frame, soft hair, bright eyes and curvaceous, if a bit full-figured, body. Her intelligence and wit were simply plusses. But he couldn’t let those thoughts distract him, not yet at least. <br/>
Crane kept his smirk as he held his tongue, enjoying watching Delilah’s breathing increase as she became more anxious awaiting his answer. <br/>
“As a matter of fact, I have been looking for an assistant. Although I do have to warn you, working with me will be very different from our current relationship. I expect nothing but the best from you, at all times, and I expect you to do what I ask, when I ask. But in return I can give you the experience you want and proper connections for the future. Is this acceptable for you?” Dr. Crane responded, already knowing what her answer would be. <br/>
“Of course! I-I mean, yes, I would absolutely be able to do that! Thank you so much, this is such a huge opportunity, and I hope in time I can repay you!” Delilah squealed, unable to contain her excitement and grin. She felt tempted to hug Dr. Crane but knew he did not like physical contact. She couldn’t contain a little jump, which was not unnoticed by Crane. <br/>
“No worries, child, I wouldn’t extend this offer to you if I didn’t think you were worthy of it. Now go along and enjoy your time off. Once we get started you’ll be working incredibly hard, so take the time you can to prepare yourself.” Crane smirked, allowing the girl to shake his hand as a compromise. <br/>
“Thank you again, you won’t regret this!” Delilah grinned as she practically ran to tell her parents the great news. </p>
<p><br/>
<em>No, I certainly will not regret this little….arrangement. Not one bit. </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. An Eventful Introduction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Soon after the graduation ceremony Crane returned to Arkham to make preparations for Delilah’s assistantship with him. Truthfully, he had been planning on asking her to work with him if she didn’t already ask. He saw promise in her, and knew her family’s connections with Carmine Falcone, as well as his apparent interest in her, would prove to be useful. Before she arrived he needed to make sure the rogues behaved around her. He could not afford for them to do anything that would make her not want to return. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He made his way down the dark halls of Arkham, the moonlight shining through the windows being his main source of light. He soon arrived at his destination; the Rogue Gallery. The Rogue Gallery housed the various rogues as they repeatedly got captured by the Bat. They each had their own personal cells, almost like a second home. Currently the Gallery housed Harley Quinn, the Joker, the Mad Hatter, the Penguin, and, lastly, the Riddler. They had all worked together in some fashion, although he had more ties with the Riddler and the Mad Hatter compared to the others. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello everyone, I trust your stay here is going well?” He called out, his voice dripping in sarcasm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Christ Jonathan, I was about to fall asleep. What do you want?” The groggy voice of the Riddler, Edward Nigma, called out. Nigma stood up and approached the bars of his cell, glaring at the doctor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh hey now Eddy, I want to hear what the good doctor has to say! Maybe he’ll be giving us some extra meds!” A fit of giggles erupted from the far right corner of the room as the Joker approached the bars of his own cell. Slowly the others stood up as well to listen to Crane. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Listen, I’m not going to say this twice. In a few weeks one of my students, Delilah Davis, is going to start working with me as my assistant here. She’ll be in the room during our sessions, and, if she proves her skills, she may be able to ask you additional questions. None of you are to harass her, intimidate her, or touch her. She is very important and I’ll be damned if any of you tarnish the one viable chance of having an assistant I have. Do you understand?” Crane barked out, sighing deeply when he heard Joker’s infamous laugh once he finished. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you’re telling me that we’re going to have a young, naive, college-aged woman in our sessions and we’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> allowed to mess with her?? Where’s the fun in that?” Joker questioned, giggling as he did so. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Agreed. But also, why should we care about this woman or what you have planned for her? What makes her so special?” Nigma asked, still bitter about being woken up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well gentlemen, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fun</span>
  </em>
  <span> in not messing with her or my plans will be $1,000 each session, additional rec room time, and not becoming my new test subjects. Over time you will see this child’s value, but none of you are to interfere.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you interested in her because you can’t figure her out? This is the first formula you’re unable to crack? Don’t worry, leave her in my care and I’ll solve that riddle for you.” Nigma smirked. Crane’s sudden interest in this woman piqued his own interest. </span>
  <em>
    <span>If Jonathan is this interested in anyone, especially a woman, there must be something about her worth being interested in. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is this woman my Alice? Is that her importance? I can invite her over for tea!” Jervis Tetch, the Mad Hatter, cried out with an overjoyed laugh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. She is not your Alice, and if you lay a finger on her or scare her in any way you’ll be my first new test subject, understood?” Crane glared at the tiny man as he shook. Underneath his many psychoses Jervis truly was a weak man. He only became strong when the influence of the Mad Hatter overtook him. That was the only possible issue with his plan, as Jervis had an obsession with blondes, automatically labelling them as ‘Alice’. Jervis may be the one patient he’d have to restrain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aye aye, captain! Your wish is my command.” Joker chuckled, becoming intrigued with the good doctor’s plan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wha’eva Mistah J says, I’m on board! Besides, it’ll be excitin’ to finally have some girl talk!” Harley Quinn called out, grinning from ear to ear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course Jonathan. I’m getting out of this hell hole soon, so I’m not doing anything to destroy that opportunity.” The Penguin, Oswald Cobblepot, chimed in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes Mister Hare!” Jervis squeaked, his fear of Dr. Crane palpable in the air. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My interest is piqued, Jonathan, so you have my full cooperation. Let’s just hope this young woman is as fun as you claim.” Edward smirked, entertaining his own ideas of what could possibly be so important about Jonathan’s new assistant. </span>
  <em>
    <span>If it was anyone else but Jonathan I’d assume he just wants to get laid, but he has too much of a stick up his ass for that. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. Your cooperation will be rewarded in time. Now good night, and expect to see her at your next session.” Crane left the room, leaving the rogues to their imaginations. He couldn’t tell them his plans just yet, but if he had everyone’s full cooperation he imagined his plans would go off without issue. This girl could prove to be more useful than he ever could’ve envisioned. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>፧</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A few weeks had passed since Delilah’s graduation ceremony and the time for her to work at Arkham had come. When she told her parents they were overjoyed, but Falcone, who was still at the ceremony, was once again visibly uncomfortable. He became particularly uncomfortable when she mentioned Dr. Crane, which was odd. She didn’t know what association they must’ve had, or why someone like Falcone would be worried about Dr. Crane at all. Either way she took his disapproval as a sign that she was doing something right. The sun had barely begun to rise as she speedily drove through The Narrows on her way to Arkham, careful not to stop for too long and to keep her doors locked. She knew about The Narrows all too well, and viewed driving through the dangerous area as the sole negative about this internship. She wouldn’t let it stop her from seizing the opportunity of a lifetime. She soon arrived, her breath stopping as she took in the towering, gothic building. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She stepped out of her car, her small kitten heels clacking against the gravel in the makeshift parking lot. She hoped she wouldn’t see any inmates that looked at her too intensely in her tight business suit, suddenly becoming self conscious about her outfit choice. She wore a tight black business suit with light gray pinstripes that accentuated her curves, with a gray tank top underneath. She put her hair up on a loose bun with several strands framing her face. The clicking of her heels was the only sound she heard as she walked through the halls looking for Dr. Crane’s office. She checked the time; 7:58am. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit! I have two minutes to find Dr. Crane’s office! I can’t be late on my first day!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She rushed down the hall, looking around all the doors instead of in front of her. Soon she felt an abrupt </span>
  <b>bump</b>
  <span> and almost fell over. Delilah looked up and saw a tall, bulky security guard looking down at her with slight irritation in his face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry sir! I didn’t see you, I’m so so sorry!” Delilah stuttered, hugging her arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine, are you okay? Why are you in here in the first place, since I don’t see an ID on you?” He asked, leaning in a bit closer to her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh I’m so sorry about that, I think I should be getting that today. Today’s my first day here, I’m working with Dr. Crane. My name’s Delilah Davis, it’s nice to meet you, Mr…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mr. Lyle Bolton, but you can call me Lyle. I’m the head of security here at Arkham.” Lyle responded, shaking her hand. He couldn’t help but smirk at the young girls’ nervousness in his presence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad I ran into you then! I’m almost late for my meeting with Dr. Crane. Could you tell me where his office is?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course! I’d bring you there myself, but I know how Crane is and I know the idea of you getting lost wouldn’t exactly put you on his good side.” He chuckled, knowing how much of a hardhead Crane could be, especially with his assistants. “His office is down this hall, take your first left then it’s the last door on the right.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you so much, Lyle, you’re a lifesaver!” Delilah gave Lyle a soft smile before rushing down the hallway. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anytime Ms. Davis, if you need anything just call me!” He called after her, not being secretive about how he watched her curvy body as she walked away. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I certainly hope I see that one again. No wonder Crane brought her in. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He smirked, getting back to his morning duties. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Delilah practically ran down the hallway to get to Dr. Crane’s office. A sigh of relief escaped her as she finally got to his office just as her watch showed the time; 8:00am. She knocked gently on the door, but heard no response. She leaned into the door to see if she could hear anything when the door suddenly opened, causing her to bump into Dr. Crane. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crane opened the door and almost jumped back as his young assistant fell against him. He put his one hand on her shoulder and other hand on her waist to prevent her from falling over. Her hands lightly pressed against his chest as she also attempted to keep from falling over. He looked down at her and smirked, seeing intense nervousness and a slight bit of fear in her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Delicious. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dr. Crane, I’m so sorry! I didn’t realize you’d heard my knocking!” Delilah apologized profusely, still not entirely making the connection that Dr. Crane was holding her in an almost intimate fashion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine, child. I’m just impressed that you got here right on time. Now, come on in and take a seat.” He ran his hand along the small of her back as he turned and walked towards his desk, taking in the deep blush that ran along her cheeks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>This one’s so easy Jonny boy! Why not just take her now? She obviously trusts you, and seeing the fear in her eyes as you overtake her would be intoxicating! </b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Not yet. I have a plan and I fully intend to see it through before taking her. You’ll see, the best results come with time. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Fine, but if this doesn’t work don’t come crying to me about it. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crane took his seat at his desk and Delilah sat opposite of him, eagerly awaiting his directions. He greatly enjoyed having the young woman completely to himself and under his control. When they were at Gotham U he still had to play it safe to not violate any codes of conduct, and because she was younger. But now that he was in his realm and she was older, he was able to have deeper conversations and take more risks with her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So I do not intend to take it easy on you while you’re here. Other doctors would wait before exposing their assistants to the patients here but I do not intend on doing that with you. I know what you’re capable of, and if I thought you would not be able to handle the patients here you wouldn’t be here at all. I have a full rotation today with several of the rogues in the Rogue Gallery, so you will meet some pretty notable figures today. I’m sure you’re ready?” Crane rested his hands on his chin, leaning into her as he spoke. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, of course I’m ready! I’m honored that you feel I’m ready for that so soon. That’s the entire reason I’m here, so I have no hesitation about meeting any of them. Will they be restrained?” Delilah asked, a slight bit of nervousness running through her at the idea of being in the room with unrestrained patients. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve found that for the most part having my patients unrestrained allows them to feel more comfortable and reveal more in their sessions. I expect that isn’t an issue?” He inquired, knowing she felt fearful of the idea. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, of course not! I know I’ll be okay, and you’re right. They’re people too, and I should be meeting them in that way.” She put up a brave front that Crane immediately noticed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hmm, so she is scared but she’s trying to hide it. If only she knew how palpable her fear truly is. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. Before we see our first patient I need you to organize my files for me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who is our first patient, if you don’t mind me asking?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You came on a good day. Our first patient today is the Joker. I’m sure you’ve heard of him?” He joked, knowing that everyone in Gotham knew of the Joker, and that most people have had some sort of unfortunate, indirect run-in with him during his many crime sprees. He enjoyed seeing her face pale slightly at the idea of meeting the Joker face-to-face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes doctor, I have. I definitely did come on a good day then!” She giggled, trying to mask her nervousness at the idea of being in the same room with him at all, let alone the fact that he would be unrestrained. She immediately got up and began to organize Dr. Crane’s paperwork as he finished up some additional documents on his computer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I hope that incessant clown doesn’t do anything stupid. I warned the rogues not to mess with this one, and for their sake I hope they heed my warning. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Can you imagine the delectable fear that she would feel if he did try anything though? You should let him have free reign, really see her fear come out. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Absolutely not! None of them, least of all him, will lay a finger on her or do anything to her. This one is mine and they know not to touch what is mine. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Oh, so she’s </b>
  <b>
    <em>yours </em>
  </b>
  <b>now? I suspect you want a bit more from her than just seeing her fear? Maybe seeing a lot mooooooore than just her fear, such as what’s hiding under that tight little suit of hers?</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Shut up! I’m done with you, I’m not entertaining your vulgarity right now. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crane pressed his thumb and index finger against his nose to push away Scarecrow’s crass suggestions. He needed to focus on his plan, not those sorts of thoughts. For now at least. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After about an hour of Jonathan doing his work and Delilah organizing his files, the time came for Joker’s session. He hoped Delilah wouldn’t give him too much ammunition to work with. Although he ordered Joker to behave, the clown was still pretty volatile, and often manipulated the apparent weaknesses of those around him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>If he doesn’t behave I swear he’ll never see the light of day again.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you ready, child?” Jonathan asked, looking Delilah in the eye. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Delilah released a shaky breath, then met Dr. Crane’s eye with a feeling of determination. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, Dr. Crane. I hope he’s the one that’s ready.” Delilah smiled as she saw a smirk grace Dr. Crane’s face, appearing to have pleased him with her answer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Delilah’s heart raced as she heard a soft knocking at the door. Soon after the security guard from earlier, Lyle Bolton, brought in a thoroughly restrained Joker. He flashed her a wild grin as Lyle cautiously undid his restraints. “You sure about this doc?” Lyle questioned, eyeing Delilah as he did so. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course. If we need anything we’ll ask, but we shall be fine. My patient and I have an understanding that he is to be on his best behavior.” Jonathan replied, glaring at the Joker as the last of his restraints were removed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, yes, I’ll be a good boy Lyle! I know the rules; no screaming, no stabbing, no teasing, blah blah blah. You can go now, ta-ta!” Joker growled, glaring at Lyle. It was no secret that the inmates of Arkham hated Lyle, as he often engaged in ruthless, unwarranted physical punishment of the inmates while they were sedated. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lyle glared at the clown, then flashed a sympathetic glance at Delilah. “If you need anything I’ll be around the corner, ma’am.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure I’ll be fine Lyle. I’ve seen worse.” Delilah replied, slowly rising from her seat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lyle left the room, leaving Delilah and Dr. Crane with the Joker. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will say, doctor, you did a wonderful job choosing your assistant. This one has some spunk. I like her.” Joker smirked, slowly walking towards Delilah, reaching out his hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Joker, nice to meet ya.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Delilah took his outstretched hand, gripping it tightly to establish some semblance of dominance as she pushed her fears aside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Delilah Davis, charmed.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Meeting the Rogues</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Today’s the day! Delilah meets the Joker and another mystery rogue, can anyone guess who it’ll be? This chapter is particularly long, I hope y’all don’t mind. It just continued to flow and I had to go with it. I greatly enjoyed writing the banter in this chapter, I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! As always, happy reading! :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Delilah Davis, charmed.” Delilah shook the Joker’s outstretched hand, staring him in the eye and gripping tight to establish her dominance. Yes, he’s killed people, tortured people, and committed more crimes than she could even count, but she had to establish that she was in charge here. Well, partially. She figured that would be the only way he and Dr. Crane would take her seriously. This assistantship was crucial to the rest of her future. If she could secure a good recommendation from Dr. Crane and show that she was able to successfully work with these sorts of patients, especially the rogues, she would surely have a permanent spot at Arkham Asylum. Her heart raced as she truly absorbed how important this moment was, but thankfully she did not let it frighten her. She let out a breath she didn’t realize she’d been holding as she finally let go of Joker’s hand. <br/>“Ya know, Doc, I didn’t realize you’d bring in such a beauty. I’ll have to make sure I keep my mouth shut around Harley; she tends to get jealous around beautiful women.” Joker smirked, enjoying seeing the flash of discomfort in Delilah’s eyes. <br/>“Hm, that’s good to know. Next time I’ll have to come in dressed like a bum to ease her jealousy. Now, please, sit.” Delilah said harshly, earning shocked glances from both Joker and Dr. Crane. <br/>“There’s that spunk again! Ha-ha, I love it!” Joker plopped in his seat, clutching his sides as he giggled. Normally he wouldn’t take that sort of defiant language from anyone, not even Harley, but judging from the death glare he was currently getting from Jonathan he figured it was best not to push his luck. <br/>“Perfect. Now, as I explained before, Delilah here will mainly be sitting in and observing our session. If I feel she may have a worthy contribution I’ll let her make it, but for now let’s proceed as if she was not here.” Dr. Crane explained, sitting between Delilah and the Joker, almost protectively. </p>
<p>“That’s no fun! I sure hope you feel she’ll have something to contribute. This one entertains me.” Joker said, exaggerating his speech. <br/>“So, how do you feel your time at Arkham may be helping you so far?” Dr. Crane inquired, completely ignoring Joker’s last comment. <br/>“Oh, other than the insufferable presence of that Bolton asshole, everything else is hunky dory! I’m used to the food, I have <em>friends</em> close by, and I have plenty of time to think. It’s every man’s dream come true!” Joker laughed, the sarcasm dripping from his voice. </p>
<p>Delilah observed the interaction with curiosity. She could tell the Joker wasn’t being serious the entire time. <em>Is he incapable of realizing he needs help, or does he not want to be helped? </em><br/>Dr. Crane and Joker continued with the session. Crane scribbled down notes in his notepad and looked inquisitively at the clown as he consistently dodged each of the doctor’s questions, as usual. Delilah took notes as well, noting the Joker’s frequent use of sarcasm, lack of eye contact, penchant for telling outlandish stories, and constant jokes. She noticed his right leg bouncing as if he had too much energy to reign himself in, along with the fact that he talked with his hands. His body language was explosive, and he seemed to talk at a mile a minute. As she listened she was unable to see any semblance of truth to anything he said. Dr. Crane asked him about his background, childhood, dreams, all the stereotypical things a therapist may ask. Halfway through the session she noticed Dr. Crane began to ask the Joker about his fears, which seemed to be a silly question to her. It seemed obvious to her that this man feared nothing, or if he did he was so far gone that he would never reveal it. She leaned over in her seat, looking intensely at the Joker, trying to figure him out. She racked her brain, trying to think of the perfect question to ask him. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, she had her question. </p>
<p>Dr. Crane couldn’t help but notice the inquisitive look in Delilah’s eyes as she watched the session unfold. He knew Joker would act like this. He always did, but Crane didn’t mind. These sessions were more of a formality anyway, since he always knew when the rogues would be breaking out of Arkham. Having the sessions was mostly for appearances, and so he could keep his business with the rogues contained. Finally, he decided it was time for Delilah to have her turn. </p>
<p>“Ms. Davis, do you have any questions for him?” Dr. Crane asked, watching Delilah jump slightly as she was broken out of her trance.<br/>“Not many people get this opportunity, so make the most of it sweetheart.” Joker chuckled, dying to see what sort of question the girl had. <br/>“For right now, just one. Joker, why do you feel the need to lie about your past?” She inquired, rising from her seat and leaning against Dr. Crane’s desk, getting closer to the Joker. <br/>“Excuse me?” Joker bit back, shocked at her question. Even Jonathan held his breath, hoping this sort of question wouldn’t set the clown off. Although he had to admit he was impressed. <em>Even with all the faith I had in her she continues to impress me. </em></p>
<p>“You heard me. Why do you feel the need to compulsively lie about your past? For example, you’ve told multiple people about the origin of your scars. I believe at one of Bruce Wayne’s get-togethers you told Rachel Dawes that you cut yourself after your ex-wife got assaulted by loan sharks to try to make her feel better about her appearance. Reports from goons that used to work for the late Gambol suggested that you told him you got assaulted by your father. Many other reports from Batman indicate that you told him at least three different stories. At first it occurred to me that perhaps you’ve suffered some sort of psychotic break that would prevent you from remembering whatever really happened to you. But over time, both in this session and from seeing your antics on television, I’ve seen that you’re more sane than you appear to be. You want the outside world to see you as unhinged, but you really aren’t. You know exactly what you’re doing, otherwise your plans wouldn’t be nearly as successful as they are. But what I can’t grasp is why. Do you feel like you’re incurable? Are you satisfied with your life how it is now, and the air of mystery you have surrounding yourself? Is it the power over people that mystery gives you, or is it something else?” </p>
<p>The room fell silent once Delilah stopped talking. She held her breath, silently praying she didn’t piss him off. Joker looked at her quizzically, almost as if he was studying her. She couldn’t help but notice the slight twitch in his eye as he stared at her.</p>
<p>Jonathan watched the scene unfold with a small smirk, not expecting this to go nearly as well as it did. <em>She’s spoken maybe five sentences to him and already struck a nerve. I didn’t expect her to go so heavy handed at first, especially not with Joker, but I’m so glad she did. She’s obviously afraid, I can feel her fear radiating from her. But she still asked such a deep question anyway, not being able to trust whether or not he would lunge at her. The way she’s able to almost effortlessly push past her fear is….fascinating.</em></p>
<p>After the most terrifying minute of Delilah’s young life, the Joker finally spoke. <br/>“Well, if you must know, if I’m supposed to have a past I’d prefer it to be multiple choice.” Joker growled, obviously irritated from her question.<br/>“Oh, did I strike a nerve? We can take a quick break if you want some more time to give me an honest answer.” Delilah questioned, tilting her head to the side. <br/>“Listen, <em>girl</em>. I get to make my life what I want it to be, I think I’ve made that obvious enough.” He rose from his seat, towering over Delilah.</p>
<p>Jonathan continued to watch, making sure Joker didn’t make any moves he would regret. He sent a glare in Joker’s direction, reminding him of their prior arrangement. <br/>Delilah looked into the Joker’s eyes, easily seeing the anger behind them. She began to regret her decision, but there was no backing down now. If she did it would make her look weak to both the Joker and Dr. Crane, and she could not let that happen, no matter how afraid of the Joker she was. She stood her ground and stared back at him, determined to get some sort of answer from him. <br/>“As I said before, if I’m supposed to have a past, I prefer it to be multiple choice. No liabilities, no ties, and the freedom to do what I please. Besides, any good story is tailored to its audience, is it not? I wonder what sort of story <em>you</em> would like to hear about my scars, little Delilah.” Joker continued, leaning down to study her. </p>
<p>“So what it sounds like to me is you have difficulty accepting what happens to you, whether or not it’s your fault. You feel a need to be in control at all times, and you subsequently fear losing that control over others and, most importantly, yourself. If you control your story you theoretically control how others react to you, and you can use that to your advantage. So in order to help you, you need to learn to relinquish control. Am I getting that right?” Delilah asked, continuing to look directly in his eyes to remind him that she was not afraid of him. Or, at the very least, appear as though she wasn’t, when in reality her heart was racing and she put her hands behind her back to hide how much they were shaking. Jonathan noticed this and chuckled inwardly. </p>
<p>“Ooooo man, doc, you <em>really</em> picked a good one! I could see that she was a spitfire but damn, I didn’t think she’d have this much guts. It almost feels a bit foolish, not taking more caution when talking to me. But it’s also refreshing. I like it. You oughta keep this one around!” Joker laughed, ignoring Delilah’s question and returning to his seat, erupting in a fit of laughter. </p>
<p>“I think that reaction alone answers my question, Dr. Crane.” Delilah looked over at Dr. Crane as he studied both her and the Joker intently, a neutral expression on his face. <br/><em>Oh damn, I hope he isn’t mad at me!</em></p>
<p>“I sure think it does. Thank you for your contribution, Delilah. And that concludes our session for today.” Dr. Crane said just as Lyle Bolton entered the room. </p>
<p>“Aw really? We were just getting to the fun part! I think Delilah just might be a better shrink than you doc! A woman after my own heart!” Joker laughed as Lyle began the tedious process of restraining him. They all said their goodbyes as the session ended, Delilah exhaling a sigh of relief. <br/>“Oh, Ms. Davis?”<br/>“Yes Joker?”<br/>“If anything goes awry with Harley and I need a new, ah, female companion, I’ll be sure to give you a call!” He chuckled darkly, wiggling his eyebrows at her. <br/>She couldn’t contain her look of disgust and the tightening in her body as the Joker was taken back to his room. She had an eerie feeling that, if the rumors were true, he’d likely get his ass kicked by Lyle before going back to his room for that last comment. </p>
<p>Once the door shut Delilah slid into her seat, allowing some of her anxiety to show. <br/>“You, my dear, did wonderfully with him. I’m a lot more impressed than I thought I’d be.” Dr. Crane said, sitting down next to her. <br/>“Thank you! I was actually pretty worried that I upset him.” Delilah looked up at Dr. Crane with a satisfied grin. <br/>“Oh no, you absolutely upset him. I could see it from a mile away. But he knew to behave, and while he was upset he was also fascinated. People don’t often speak to him that way, and I think it made him both infuriated and impressed. I actually think you had a great point, one that I hadn’t considered before. What made you think of that question?” He asked her, only being half truthful.</p>
<p>He was impressed with her for asking the Joker of all people such questions, but he already knew the Joker wouldn’t reveal anything else. The Joker was a man of mystery; without the mystery he lost his power. His power over others was a great source of fear for the people of Gotham, which fit perfectly with his interests. He couldn’t even count how many of Joker’s former thugs that he’d “experimented” with that had vivid nightmares and fears of the Joker. It truly was fascinating how one clown could insight so much fear, and it sparked his curiosity. </p>
<p>Delilah listened intently, relieved she didn’t upset Dr. Crane while talking to the Joker. She also beamed in pride when Dr. Crane said he was impressed. Hearing a man of his intellect praise her was a huge ego boost, and made her feel a lot more confident in her abilities. <br/>“Well, throughout the session I noticed different inconsistencies in what he told you. He gave you so many different stories about even simple, unimportant things. That made me remember the stories he’s given other people. He also had a very difficult time giving you eye contact, which is a trademark key of deception. Taking all of that into account made me realize that he’s hiding whatever he’s been through. I know he isn’t psychotic, as much as he tries to appear to be. That means he’s deliberately hiding his past and true feelings. Whether it’s to appear more powerful, shield himself from harm, or a combination of that I’m not sure, but calling him out on it just seemed to be the appropriate direction to go in. His reaction only made me more sure that he’s purposefully hiding his true feelings, I’d just love to figure out why. His intense reaction makes me think he has a fear of vulnerability, which would be interesting to explore.” </p>
<p><br/>As Delilah spoke she noticed Dr. Crane’s eyes slightly darken the more she talked about fear. She knew his primary specialization was in understanding fear, which she couldn’t quite understand, but it still fascinated her. The idea of the Joker of all people being afraid of anything was very interesting to her and it seemed it interested him as well. She couldn’t help but get a little nervous as his stare got a bit more intense, if not just a little bit afraid. She hadn’t seen his eyes cloud like that before, and she wondered what he could possibly be thinking. </p>
<p>
  <strong>Look at the fear in her eyes! She’s better than we could’ve thought! Let me take over, Jonny boy, I’ll be sure she’ll understand the game plan before the end of the night. Her fear is too much to resist, just let. Me. Out! </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Not yet! This is going according to plan, and I won’t let you ruin it! I’ll show her soon enough. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Fine. She’ll be screaming for us soon enough. I can’t wait to hear what her screams sound like… </strong>
</p>
<p>Jonathan pressed his fingers against his nose again to push back Scarecrow’s crass comments. If he could hold out a bit longer and introduce her to the others it would finally be time to move forward with the plan. He certainly couldn’t do all that on her first day in Arkham. He let out a deep breath as he spoke to her again, careful to repress his excitedness. <br/>“I think you’re absolutely right. Repression is his main tool, and he’s certainly a master of it. That certainly explains his tone, and how flustered he initially was. I certainly made no mistake when I allowed you to assist me, child.” Dr. Crane said, taking in her subsequent blush with a sense of pride. </p>
<p>“Thank you so much, Dr. Crane. That means a lot to me. So, who’s next?” </p>
<p><br/>“Edward Nigma, also known as the Riddler.” </p>
<p>፧</p>
<p>Joker arrived back at his cell, slightly subdued with a fierce headache. Before he was brought back to his cell that shithead Lyle Bolton sedated him and allowed his goons/other guards to beat him up, presumably for the suggestive comment he made to Delilah. It was obvious that Lyle did that because he has a hard-on for the young girl, who could blame him? As he was thrown back in his cell and his restraints were removed the other rogues crowded around, eagerly awaiting the Joker’s review of Crane’s newest assistant. The others tended to be boring and predictably fearful of them. </p>
<p>“So, how was she? Did she figure you out?” Nigma chuckled from his cell, studying the bruised Joker’s face with curiosity. </p>
<p>“Who hurt you puddin’?? Was it her?? If it was I’ll make her pay!” Harley seethed, shaking the bars of her cells to try to get out to comfort Joker. </p>
<p>“Shut it Harley! I’m fine, this was Lyle, as usual. But to answer your question, Eddy, she was certainly a bit more headstrong than I thought she’d be. I’m not one to reveal secrets, ya know, doctor patient confidentiality and all that jazz. But she’s certainly a pistol! We’re going to have a lot more fun with her than the pathetic excuses for <em>assistants</em> Crane’s had in the past.” Joker chuckled, reminiscing his session with the young Delilah. </p>
<p>“Did she make any moves on you?? What did she say?? Did she -”</p>
<p>“Shut it Harley, or the next time we break out I’m leaving you here!” </p>
<p>Harley squeaked at the harsh tone in Joker’s voice and quieted down, not wanting to irritate him further. </p>
<p>“If she’s as fun as you say she is then I’ll certainly enjoy trying to figure her out! I’ve grown bored, I need a new play thing anyway.” Edward said, lounging in his cot. “Besides, I think I’m up next. Hopefully you didn’t scar her too bad and I can still play with her.” </p>
<p>“Oh Eddy, you’ll certainly have fun with this one. She’s not bad to look at either, just don’t stare too long. Jonathan looked like he was gonna strangle me or use his fear toxin on me every time I so much as looked at the girl!” Joker chuckled, sending a scowl at Harley warning her not to say anything about his acknowledgement of Delilah’s good looks. </p>
<p>“Well I’ll be the judge of that. I think I’m up next anyway, so we’ll see how this goes.” Edward said, pulling out a crossword puzzle to work on before his session.</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh Delilah Davis, how much fun will it be to solve you?</em>
</p>
<p>፧</p>
<p>About an hour passed since Jonathan and Delilah’s session with the Joker. Jonathan spent his time writing up notes and preparing for their session with the Riddler. With their recent success with the Joker he was hoping Delilah would be that sharp during their next session. <br/>Delilah finished up writing notes of her own and helped Dr. Crane organize his files. She eagerly awaited their session with the Riddler. The other rogues were a bit easier to predict, at least from the stories the tabloids released about them. The Riddler was, for lack of a better word, a riddle. She was always curious about him and why he was so fascinated with riddles and puzzles. He seemed a bit obsessive about his interests, but the reason why he gravitated to them in the first place was a mystery she intended to solve. Before she knew if she noticed the time; 11:00am. Time to meet the Riddler. </p>
<p>“Are you ready to meet Mr. Nigma?” Dr. Crane questioned. </p>
<p>“Of course! He’s always fascinated me, so I’m actually pretty excited to meet him. I hope that doesn’t sound weird.” Delilah grinned. </p>
<p>“Oh no, not at all. He is a truly fascinating character.” He replied with a neutral expression. <em>I don’t like the idea of her gravitating towards him too much. Hopefully his massive ego will be a bit of a turn-off. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>They heard a gentle knocking on the door and turned their attention to the doorway as Lyle Bolton dragged in a restrained Edward Nigma. He quickly undid the restraints and gave Delilah the same warning as he did before the Joker’s session, then left the room. <br/>As Edward felt his restraints coming off he looked over at Crane and his assistant, the young Delilah Davis. He felt his breathing stop as he looked her over. His eyes roamed her curvaceous body, noticing how her tight suit emphasized her features. He looked over her soft face, icy blue eyes, and ashy blonde hair in awe. <em>Joker implied that she was a bit of a knockout, but damn. Now I see why Jonathan was so insistent that we don’t mess with her. I’m certainly going to enjoy this. </em><br/><em>Edward smirked as he walked over to the young woman, eagerly shaking her hand. </em></p>
<p><br/>“It’s a pleasure to meet you Miss Davis. As you should already know, I’m Edward Nigma. At your service.” He raised her hand towards his lips and softly kissed the back of her hand, not breaking eye contact during the entire exchange. He chuckled as the young girl’s face slightly paled, and he noticed her heart starting to race. <br/>“Back off Nigma. I could very easily reduce or take away your rec room time entirely. Don’t push your luck here.” Jonathan growled, subtly reminding Edward of their earlier agreement. <br/>“Of course, Jonathan, I meant no offense! I wanted to be as polite as I can with the young lady.” Edward said, enjoying how angry his interaction with Delilah made Jonathan. It was quite obvious that Jonathan had some sort of ulterior motive with her, or at least it was obvious to him. <br/>“Don’t worry, I’m fine! I appreciate the gesture, Mr. Nigma -” <br/>“Edward, sweetheart. You can call me Edward.” <br/>“As you wish. Then you can call me Delilah.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Delilah let out a breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding as she sat back in her seat and watched Edward sit in his. Dr. Crane started the session and began asking Edward a myriad of questions similar to the ones he asked Joker. Edward was similarly reluctant to give truthful answers. It seemed as if none of the rogues truly wanted any sort of help, and instead found therapy as a way to bide their time before their next escape. Delilah began to take notes about his mannerisms, answers, and his glaringly huge ego. He refused to admit any sort of mistake and viewed himself as a genius with no equal. He degraded those whom he knew and worked with, calling them imbeciles that were beneath him. He truly seemed to feel as though he was above all others. Delilah inwardly rolled her eyes every time Edward gave himself another ego boost. Over time she thought deeply about what she wanted to ask him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, Delilah, do you have any questions for me? I’m sure I could give you whatever answers you seek, if you’re even able to ask a competent question.” Edward smirked, looking directly into her crystalline eyes. <br/>“Actually I do. I -” <br/>“Tsk tsk tsk, first you must answer some riddles. If your puny brain can understand them, then I’ll give you the gift of my answers.” <br/>Delilah seethed as Edward degraded her, feeling her body tense up. It took every ounce of willpower not to slap the entitled smirk off his face. <br/>“Of course, how could that have slipped my mind! Go right ahead. But I’ll warn you, I’ve always been good at solving riddles.” Delilah replied, unable to hide a small bit of sass in her answer. <br/>Jonathan chuckled as Edward stood up and moved closer to Delilah, surprised that she would let her irritation show. Edward’s insufferable narcissism was affecting her just as he imagined it would. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alrighty then, my dear, here’s the first one; <br/>My challenge has made men throughout time stumble, I have defeated kings, left wise men humble. You see me now, but I am most often heard, and have killed men when with bullets paired. <br/>You might break a sweat when fighting with me, but I'll exert no pressure on your body, with a direct approach you can never find victory, work laterally rather than literally. What am I?” <br/>Edward stared intensely at Delilah as she thought through his riddle. He could have gone easier on her with his first one, but Jonathan praised this girl’s intelligence, and if he wasn’t going easy on her then Edward figured he shouldn’t either. After about a minute she perked up and gave her answer. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The answer, my friend, is a riddle.” She grinned as she noticed Edward look confused, his right eye twitching. <em>How could she have gotten that right so quickly??</em><br/>Catching himself, Edward finally replied. “You’re absolutely right my dear, frankly I’m impressed. Now here’s your next one; <br/>I can bring tears to your eyes; resurrect the dead, make you smile, and reverse time. I form in an instant but I last a lifetime. What am I?” <br/>“A memory!” She answered almost instantly, enjoying Edward squirm as he tried to figure out how she answered his riddles so quickly.</p>
<p>“Am I making you uncomfortable? Were you incorrect in your initial assumptions about me, or others in general, not being able to keep up with your superior intellect?” She questioned, looking him directly in the eye. Jonathan chuckled as he could tell Edward was struggling to keep his cool. In Edward’s mind, the absolute worst thing was being bested by someone else, and Delilah was proving to be a more difficult person to fool than he’d expected. <br/>“Was that your question, Delilah?”<br/>“Oh no, just a speculation. Did you have another riddle for me or can I ask my question?”<br/>“Yes, of course. One more. If you get this one right I’ll answer whatever question you have for me. But I’ll warn you, I’m not holding back. What word in the English language does the following: the first two letters signify a man, the first three letters signify a woman. The first four letters signify a great person, while the entire world signifies a great woman. What is the word, Miss Davis?” </p>
<p><br/>Delilah’s face scrunched up as she attempted to figure out the riddle. She thought it through carefully, becoming more confused as time went by. Edward enjoyed the confused look on her face, and Jonathan had to admit that he did as well. It was interesting seeing Delilah work through the answer, her soft features hardened as she was deep in thought. <br/>“Are you having a bit of trouble there, Delilah? It’s okay, most people can’t completely keep up with someone of my magnitude.” Edward asked cockily, expecting Delilah to give up. <br/>She ignored him, continuing to think about the riddle. <br/>Edward continued looking at her, slightly irritated that she had ignored him. He hated being ignored. <br/>After a few minutes Delilah suddenly perked up and smirked as she looked Edward directly in the eye. <br/>“A heroine.”<br/>“Wha-what?” Edward choked out in disbelief. <br/>“A heroine. That’s the word. The first two letters, ‘he’, are the masculine pronoun. The first three letters, ‘her’, are a form of the feminine pronoun she/her. The first four letters spell out the word ‘hero’, which is obviously a great person, and, leading from that, a great woman is a heroine. I’m assuming I’m correct?” <br/>“How did you figure that out?? Are you cheating? There’s no way you could’ve figured that out, especially not as quickly as you did!” Edward fumed, leaning in close to Delilah. <br/>“How could I be cheating if you came up with these riddles on the spot? Maybe it’s hard for you to accept, but I’d say I’m also pretty intelligent. Maybe, just maybe, I’m as intelligent as you. I know, it’s shocking!” Delilah smiled as she watched Edward almost short-circuit. <br/>“There’s no - I - never mind. Arguing with you about how insultingly wrong you are is not worth my precious time. But I’m a man of my word. I’ll answer your question, just make it quick.” Edward bit back at her, still attempting to figure out how she solved his riddles. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh of course, I almost forgot! I noticed that throughout the session you seemed to overreact when there was any perceived blow to your intelligence, and me being able to answer your riddles certainly solidified that. Am I correct when I say you fear being seen as lesser than others?” Delilah questioned, looking at him curiously. She always had the idea that his massive ego was due to some sort of fear of imperfection, but being able to meet him in person strengthened that idea. </p>
<p>Jonathan could hardly contain his laughter as Delilah continuously pushed Edward’s buttons. He could see that she feared the Joker, but as the session progressed it became alarmingly clear that she had no fear of the Riddler. Perhaps it wasn’t the smartest idea to not have fear of a homicidal man with a massive ego, but this was yet another way Delilah interested him. </p>
<p>Edward took a deep breath, using all of his inner strength to not hit Delilah as she sat close to him. He remembered his agreement with Jonathan and kept his cool. If she has this much wit and bravery, although it’s very misplaced, then she may be as useful as Jonathan claims. <br/>“Why would I fear being seen as lesser than others when I know I’m not? My time is far too valuable to be concerned with the thoughts of the idiotic plebeians of this city. Maybe you’re doing a bit of projection, Delilah?” Edward smirked as he knew he pushed one of Delilah’s buttons. <br/>“My question was about you, not about me. If you wanted to ask the questions maybe you should’ve become a therapist instead of a rogue. Now I think that answer tells me a lot more about you than it does about me, thank you Edward! I definitely enjoyed the riddles. Hopefully you’ll have some more difficult ones for me next time!” Delilah answered in a sardonic tone, continuing to stare Edward down. </p>
<p><br/>In an instant Edward moved uncomfortably close to her and tightly gripped her thigh, earning a startled gasp from Delilah. “I’ve enjoyed our little tit-for-tat here, but be mindful of who you’re talking to, Delilah. It’s polite to mind your tone in front of superiors.” He growled, inwardly smirking at how her heart rate increased and her cheeks paled. <br/>Jonathan was close to intervening, but he had to acknowledge the effort Edward was putting in with keeping his cool at the moment. Other people typically didn’t get even half as far as Delilah did in that sort of ‘tit-for-tat’, as Edward called it, before dying. Besides, feeling the palpable fear radiating from her was too appetizing for him to want to stop Edward now. <br/>Delilah simply nodded, quickly realizing she had overstepped her bounds.</p>
<p><em>I hope Dr. Crane won’t be mad at me!</em> <em>If Edward shuts down after this it’ll be all my fault!</em> </p>
<p><br/>Edward leaned down to whisper in her ear, careful to not let Jonathan hear him. “Although I must say, seeing that inquisitive look on your face and hearing your sharp wit was one of the most beautiful sights I’ve seen in a long time.” Edward whispered in a deep voice, sending Delilah’s heart rate into overdrive and a deep blush to spread across her face. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>At that moment Lyle Bolton burst back into the room, glaring daggers at Edward. “Time for you to go back to your room, freak.” Lyle snarled before roughly dragging Edward away from Delilah and restraining him. <br/>“Well, it really was fun! Jonathan, Delilah, I hope to see you both soon.” Edward said, looking directly at Delilah. He chuckled at the shocked expression on her face as he was dragged out of the room. Dr. Crane’s door was pulled shut, and Delilah was back to standing with just Dr. Crane. She let out a shaky sigh of relief as she tried to regain her composure, many conflicting thoughts swimming through her mind. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <em>He was absolutely insufferable! How is anyone able to stand him?? He even had two assistants; how is that possible?? Maybe he does have a certain charm. And he certainly had sex appeal on his - no way, what am I saying?! The man is an egotistical sociopath! </em>
</p>
<p><br/>“Are you okay, Delilah? I know that got a bit...intense.” Dr. Crane asked, sitting next to Delilah. <br/>“Oh I’m fine, thank you! I may have overstepped some boundaries, and I apologize for doing so. It was just so interesting to see his reactions play right into my initial impression of him.” Delilah apologized, hesitating to look at Dr. Crane, worried that she had angered him. <br/>Dr. Crane donned a neutral expression, looking at the young woman intensely. “Don’t worry, child. Nigma is easily irritated, and you were right about his insufferable ego. Sometimes he needs to be taken down a peg.” <br/>Delilah let out a chuckle as she felt a wave of relief wash over her, surprised she hadn’t angered him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, what’s on the agenda for the rest of the day?” <br/>“We aren’t seeing any more rogues, although we do have some more sessions later today. Finish up your notes, feel free to get some lunch, then be ready for more sessions at 2:00pm. Clear?”<br/>“Crystal.” Delilah smiled, feeling more and more confident that her stay at Arkham was going to be a massive success. <br/>Dr. Crane smiled back, feeling exactly the same way. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Change in Plans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been about four months since Delilah started working with Dr. Crane at Arkham. It was an exhilarating experience to say the least, unlike any experience she had ever had. By the end of the first week she met the rest of the members of the rogue gallery, or at least the ones that were currently in Arkham. Oswald Cobblepot, the Penguin, was surprisingly truthful and polite. He was truly a mystery. He seemed to want to turn things around and open up a club, which he named the Iceberg Lounge, after his release. She knew he was getting released next week and hoped he stayed true to his word about getting straight. He had an odd fascination with birds but other than that he seemed relatively clean. He even treated her respectfully, which was rare among the rogues. She was truly confused as to why he was in Arkham in the first place, but he ultimately didn’t seem like much of a threat. <br/>Her first session with Jervis Tetch, the Mad Hatter, definitely did not go as planned. Both she and Dr. Crane made the mistake of thinking he would be able to handle being unrestrained around her. Jervis has a deep obsession with finding his ‘Alice’, and is unable to control himself around any blonde women, herself included. As soon as Lyle left the room he went into a frenzy, seemed to ‘switch’ to his Mad Hatter persona, and almost tried jumping out the window with Delilah. Thankfully Dr. Crane was able to dope him up with a harsh sedative so he’d let her go. After that session he was restrained, and she put her hair in a brunette wig. From that point on Jervis was nothing but cordial, but that first visit still made her incredibly cautious during her sessions with him. She also noticed that Jonathan got surprisingly protective, but she assumed it was because he wouldn’t exactly be able to explain why his assistant got kidnapped by the Mad Hatter. <br/>Harley Quinn was exactly what anyone would’ve expected her to be. After she became seduced by the Joker it seemed as though her entire world revolved around him, which made Delilah a bit sad. Sometimes when Harley came in Delilah noticed different bruises she would have, or hand marks on her. In the rare moments where Delilah could talk to Harley semi-privately she asked if the Joker had hurt her at all, but Harley would immediately defend her ‘puddin’’ and blame the guards. While there could have been some truth to that Delilah also knew what kind of temper the Joker had and had reasonable suspicion that he abused Harley, which made her even more sad for her. She peeked in her file one day and saw that she actually used to be a psychiatrist at Arkham before she fell for the Joker’s so-called ‘charm’ and turned to crime. There was so much promise for her before that happened, and, truthfully, it frightened Delilah a bit. <em>Could something like that happen to me?</em> Delilah recollected the sessions she had with Edward and cringed. <br/>Ever since the first session Edward seemed intent on speaking almost exclusively with Delilah rather than Dr. Crane, despite how much she reminded him that she was not a licensed professional. Dr. Crane allowed him to speak to Delilah, but had to intervene sometimes when he got a bit out of hand. Edward continued to subtly flirt with her when Dr. Crane was out of earshot, and she’d be lying if she said she didn’t feel butterflies when he did. She hadn’t had any sort of romantic partner in several years, maybe since high school. She was focused so completely on college that she didn’t entertain the idea of dating, and she didn’t have the confidence or time to put herself out there now. Her complete lack of experience, along with the fact that she already found Edward attractive, was a bit of a disaster. She assumed he could sense what she was feeling and deliberately made things more difficult for her, like an asshole. Delilah resolved that she couldn’t let anything happen with him. It would absolutely ruin her relationship with Dr. Crane, along with any sort of chance of being hired by the asylum after graduation. All she had to do was keep Edward entertained, but not too entertained, and get through this assistantship. </p>
<p><br/>Delilah curled up on the couch while writing up some last minute notes for her ‘Chemicals and Neurological Responses’ class. She was waiting for her father to come back so she could tell him about her previous week at Arkham. Thankfully her apartment was only 15-20 minutes away from her parent’s house, so she frequently visited. She continued writing her notes when she heard her father come in. She smiled, until she heard a familiar voice talking with him. <em>Falcone</em>. She put her notes aside and tried to stay as quiet as she could, trying to overhear their conversation. </p>
<p>“Yes Carmine, I understand. Whatever you need me to do I’ll get it done, just give me a time and place.” <br/>“You’ve always been very loyal to me, and for that I’m eternally grateful. Well, at the moment I’m establishing ties with a newer supplier. Apparently the stuff he has is insanely addictive, meaning repeat customers.” <br/>Delilah sunk behind her couch so she could overhear more of the conversation without being caught. She heard them both walk by without noticing her and continued to listen. <br/>“What’s this new client’s name? What exactly is he supplying?” <br/>“He goes by the alias ‘Scarecrow’. This Scarecrow claims to work for a man named Henri Ducard, but Ducard seems to mainly be around for the ease in transporting the supply. Scarecrow himself makes the product. What we would need from you, Ron, is to meet with Scarecrow for me, secure his partnership with us, and work through a transportation network for the product. Can I trust you with that?”<br/>“Of course you can Carmine, you’ve always been able to trust me.”<br/>“Wonderful, I’ll set up a meeting for tonight at 11:00pm in the Narrows. I knew I could count on you. You’ve always been a loyal friend and ally.” <br/>Delilah heard Falcone pat her father on the back as they left the room towards her father’s office. Delilah let out a shaky breath and felt tears welling in her eyes.</p>
<p><em>So this is what dad’s been doing?? Being a drug mule for that monster?!</em> She gathered up her notes and put her items in her bookbag, grabbing her phone with shaky hands. Over time she developed a lot of trust in Dr. Crane, and was hoping he may be able to give her some sort of help with how to process this news. She was about to run out of the house to go to Arkham when she heard her father’s office door close and saw Falcone walking down the hallway, looking directly at her. </p>
<p>“Ah, Delilah! It’s so great to see you my dear!” Falcone smiled. <br/>Delilah forced a smile as she exchanged pleasantries with Falcone. <br/>“How are you doing Mr. Carmine? I haven’t seen you since my graduation!” <em>Thankfully</em>.</p>
<p><br/>“I’ve been doing wonderfully, thank you for asking. Now, more importantly, how are you doing? Are you doing well working with Dr. Crane in Arkham?” He asked, eyeing her suspiciously. <br/>“It’s been going wonderfully! I’ve met each member of the rogue gallery and, surprisingly enough, the majority of them approach me like an actual human being. The only issue was the Mad Hatter, but I should’ve figured I’d have to wear a wig for that one.” Delilah shuddered, recalling her first session with Jervis. <br/>Falcone scowled, and Delilah bit her tongue. She should’ve known that mentioning any sort of danger she might be in would cause him concern. Falcone always had his eye on her, ever since she was a child, which only reinforced her perception of him as a creep. <br/>“I figured being in that place was too dangerous for a young woman like yourself. You’re better off working at an actual hospital, or maybe with a pharmaceutical company. Somewhere where you’d be safe. You know, my son, Antonio, has connections at Gotham General Hospital if you’d like to transfer there. Or, better yet, if you’re still invested in the idea of helping criminals then I have contacts within the GCPD I could connect you with.” Falcone suggested, taking Delilah’s hand in his. “After all, your family is my family. We protect each other. I’m sure Antonio would feel the same way if he knew where you were working now.” </p>
<p><br/>Delilah shuddered. Falcone always tried to set her up with his son Antonio. She used to have a small crush on him when they were kids, but he turned out to be a pompous asshole just like his father. <em>Hell could freeze over and I’d still never consider dating Antonio Falcone</em>. <br/>“I truly appreciate your offer Mr. Carmine, but I’m going to have to respectfully decline. I love the work I do now. Besides, I’m a strong woman. I can handle myself. Now if you’ll excuse me, I actually need to run to Arkham now. I’m assuming you’re talking to my father, so if you could tell him I’ll call him later I’d appreciate that.” Delilah smiled, hoping to leave as soon as she could. She saw Falcone’s features darken slightly and felt her hopes be crushed a bit. <br/>“I don’t think your father realized you were here! Funny, I don’t recall seeing or hearing you before now. It’s almost as if you were hiding.” <br/>“Of course not! I was upstairs up until now, I had to get some textbooks from my old room. I saw you come out of my father’s office and assumed you two were talking in there.” She lied, hoping he believed her. <br/>“Hm, good. Because eavesdropping would be very unbecoming of you. You never know how things could be taken out of context, and what harm misinformation can cause. Wouldn’t you agree?” Falcone asked, leaning in closer to Delilah. <br/>“Yes sir, I understand completely. Now if you’ll excuse me, I really do need to get to Arkham. I’m working with Dr. Crane today and he does not appreciate tardiness.” Delilah blurted out, understanding Falcone’s words loud and clear. <em>He knows I was listening, shit!</em> <br/>“Of course dear, I hope to see you soon. Be safe.” Falcone pulled her into a hug which she begrudgingly accepted before letting her dart out the door. </p>
<p>Her heart pounded in her chest as she almost ran to her car. She pulled out her phone and immediately pulled up Dr. Crane’s number. She hoped she wouldn’t irritate him by calling, but she could barely control her anxiety and needed someone to talk to. He was the closest thing to a therapist she had and hoped he would be willing to let her vent to him. <br/>She put her phone on speaker as she started her car and peeled out of her parents’ driveway. She anxiously tapped the steering wheel as she waited for Dr. Crane to answer.</p>
<p>
  <em>What if he doesn’t answer? What if he’s mad at me for calling? Am I going to have to go to the police? But what does that mean for my dad? What about -</em>
</p>
<p> <br/>“llo? Hello, Delilah?” she heard Dr. Crane’s voice, a mix of irritation and concern present. <br/>“Dr. Crane, I’m so sorry, I really hope I’m not bothering you!” she stuttered. <br/>“Not at all, although I certainly wasn’t expecting a phone call from you. Are you alright, child?” <br/>“If I’m being honest, I’m not. I just overheard something and I….I need to talk to someone right now. This probably sounds strange but you were the first person I thought of, and it’s a bit of an emergency. Can I come over to your office?” she begged, hoping he would be understanding. <br/>“That would be okay, but if you’re in any sort of danger I suggest you go to the police. Understood?” Dr. Crane responded. Thankfully Delilah could tell he wasn’t irritated and that he seemed concerned. Hm, so he does care at least a little bit.<br/>“Of course! I’m not in danger, at least not yet. I’m actually on my way to Arkham now, I should be there in about 10 minutes. Thank you so much Dr. Crane, I greatly appreciate your help!” <br/>“No problem, see you soon. Just come in once you arrive.” <br/>With that Delilah hung up the phone and focused on getting to Dr. Crane’s office as soon as she could. The sooner she could talk about what she overheard the safer she would hopefully feel. </p>
<p>፧</p>
<p>Jonathan heard the phone hang up with a loud click and leaned back in his chair, wondering why Delilah needed to see him so urgently. She did confide in him a little bit more than she did during college, but whatever she needed to talk to him about must’ve been incredibly important.</p>
<p> <br/><strong>Maybe she’s coming to confess her love to you so you can run off into the sunset!</strong> Scarecrow guffawed, enjoying how uncomfortable his suggestive statements made the good doctor feel. <br/><em>Quiet you dolt! That’s absolutely not why she’s coming. She was scared of something, or someone. I could hear it in her voice.</em> <br/><strong>Yes, that delicious, intoxicating fear. This is perhaps the most fearful she’s ever been around you. That’s all the more reason I should finally be allowed to come out and play with our little friend. Maybe show her how to embrace her fears…</strong><br/><em>Absolutely not! This is not part of the plan and I won’t let you or this little distraction derail us. I’ll figure out how to help her so we can focus on the plan. </em><br/><strong>Spoilsport!</strong></p>
<p><br/>As much as he tried to deny it, something made him feel overly protective of the girl. He told others it was in order to preserve his ultimate plan, and that was partially true. But there was always something about her that fascinated him, even in her college days, and he knew it went a bit deeper than a typical ‘teacher/assistant’ relationship. He worked hard to push those sorts of thoughts aside, knowing they would just distract him. Although he did have to have a few heated discussions with Edward about his incessant flirting with Delilah. The idea of her with another man, especially Edward, instantly infuriated him. He didn’t like sharing his toys. </p>
<p>Jonathan was deep in thought when he heard his office door open and saw Delilah practically run into his office. She shut the door and locked it, visibly shaking. <em>Okay, now it’s time to worry.</em><br/>He approached her, allowing her to run into his arms and hug him. He looked down at her, puzzled, before she broke away suddenly and sat across from him. Her leg was bouncing rapidly as she began to speak.<br/>“I-I’m so sorry about that! I’ve been kind of freaking out and, obviously, I’m not quite acting how I normally would. I just don’t know what to do and I’m pretty freaked out and -” Delilah blurted out, talking at a mile a minute and feeling tears start to well in her eyes. <br/>Jonathan looked down at her and froze, not knowing how to react to her highly emotional state. She never got this emotional around him so he knew something must be seriously wrong. <br/>“Slow down Delilah, are you okay? Were you hurt? You mentioned something on the phone about not being in danger now, but possibly being in danger later. What does that mean?” He asked, genuinely concerned for her safety. <br/>Delilah breathed deeply in and out before continuing, trying to force herself to slow down. “Yes, I’m okay. Just very shaken up. I need to tell you something and just please, whatever you do, <em>please</em> don’t call the police. I need some way to fix this without involving them.” <br/><strong>No police? This is interesting! What do you think the girl has gotten herself into Jonny boy?</strong><br/><em>Quiet!</em><br/>“You have my word, no police. Now please, tell me, what’s going on.” </p>
<p>Delilah released a shaky breath and looked down at her lap before continuing. <br/>“So I’ve never really told anyone this, but my family has been intertwined with Carmine Falcone’s since before I was born. My father started working with him when he was young, and for some reason Falcone hooked his claws into him and sucked him into a ‘friendship’. I always sensed something fishy from him as a kid, although he and my parents worked very hard to keep their dealings secret from me. Throughout my life they kept trying to set me up with his son Antonio, but he became such a shithead that I couldn’t stomach the idea of being with him, and especially not the idea of getting even closer to Carmine.” <br/>She paused and looked up at Dr. Crane, who was listening intently. <br/>“Today I went home to visit home as I normally do to talk to my parents about the progress we’ve had here. I didn’t see either of my parents so I started doing some notes while I waited for one or both of them to get home. After a while I heard my father come in and he was talking to Carmine. It sounded like they were talking about business so I hid and eavesdropped on them. Carmine told my father that he was starting to work with some drug dealer named ‘Scarecrow’ or something, and another guy named Henri Ducard.”</p>
<p><br/>She noticed Dr. Crane’s features harden when she mentioned the name Scarecrow, but she wasn’t thinking clearly enough to really delve into why he would’ve had that reaction. She continued. </p>
<p><br/>“He told my father to meet with this Scarecrow guy tonight in the Narrows to secure a shipment route for whatever drugs this guy has to start selling it in Gotham, and my father said he’d do it. I heard them go into my father’s office so I was about to run out the door when Carmine came out and saw me. I tried to lie and say I was upstairs and didn’t hear anyone come in, but he didn’t believe me. First he tried to get me to stop working with you, flashing his <em>connections</em> with Gotham General and the GCPD in my face. Of course I declined. That move confused me but he had reservations about me working at Arkham since the beginning. But then he made this comment, that he was glad I was upstairs because, and I quote, ‘ eavesdropping would be very unbecoming of me’, and that I ‘never know how things could be taken out of context, and what harm misinformation can cause.’ I could hardly run out of the house fast enough. He openly threatened me, and I know he means it. All my life I thought if I just distanced myself from him and my father’s business I’d be able to escape it and live my own life. I don’t want to be part of that world and, frankly, I’m scared shitless. I know how powerful he is here and I basically have a hit on me. It doesn’t matter that I’ve known him since I was a fucking infant; if he views me as a threat I’m gone, case closed. And the worst part is that my parents would still defend him. It’s fucked up and I just don’t know what to do and I’m just...I’m just so scared.” </p>
<p><br/>Delilah broke down and began to cry, unable to stop the tears from streaming down her face. She ran her fingers through her hair and bowed her head, trying not to show her face to Dr. Crane. She already felt humiliated enough that she told him all of that, but she had no clue where else to turn. </p>
<p>As Jonathan listened he felt an intense rage run through him. He knew Carmine Falcone all too well, and knowing the lifetime of anxiety and fear he’d caused Delilah infuriated him. Yes he’d always wanted to learn about her deepest fears, but not like this. Not sitting there, appearing broken in front of him. He did his best to maintain a neutral, sympathetic expression as his thoughts raced with ideas of how he could possibly protect her without completely destroying his plans. His plans would definitely need to be adjusted, but that could be arranged. The most difficult part would be helping Delilah remain safe without revealing too much. </p>
<p><strong>Perhaps the time has come to truly include her in your plan? She has this useful connection, and the rogues seem to like her well enough. You seem to like her well enough too, unless you forgot.</strong> <br/><em>Possibly. I’ll need to think on it more, but for now my primary concern is making sure she’s safe. </em></p>
<p><br/>What could he do? He knew she would not be unsafe at either her apartment or her parent’s house if Falcone’s thugs were watching her, which, after a threat like that, he was certain they would be. The only two options were to have her stay with him, or hide with the rogues in Arkham. Neither of those options were great, but he needed to make a very quick decision. </p>
<p><br/>“I’m so, so sorry all of that is happening. And I’m also sorry if I’ve made you feel like you had to keep something like that from me. All I want is to make sure you’re safe, and I’m glad you came to me now.” <br/>Delilah looked up at him with a few last tears strolling down her face, biting her bottom lip to prevent from crying even more. “Th-thank you, that means the world to me. Obviously I didn’t want to involve you because I know how dangerous Falcone is, and I don’t want anything to happen to you or anyone else because of me.” <br/>“Don’t worry, child, I’ll be fine. Nothing will happen to me. Whatever does happen is Falcone’s responsibility, not yours. Now I have some ideas. I need a little more time to think, but whatever I tell you to do you need to trust me and do it. Understand?” <br/>“Yes, of course. Thank you!” She exclaimed, suddenly throwing her arms around his neck to hug him, overcome with emotion. </p>
<p><br/>Normally Jonathan would push off people that hugged him, but this felt different. He knew Delilah needed that type of comfort right now. He also knew he was a bit touch-starved, and had to admit that holding Delilah, really feeling how soft and fragile she was was exhilarating. His heart beat erratically in his chest as he held her in his arms, unintentionally noticing that her hair smelled like cucumbers. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <em>Damnit woman, she even uses my favorite shampoo scent. </em>
</p>
<p><br/>After about a minute he broke the hug and took a deep breath. <br/>“I need to step out and think, make some phone calls. I’ll lock the door and windows so you’ll be safe, but just to be sure stay closer to the bookshelves and draw back the curtains. When I return I’ll give you more details. Now stay put.” <br/>Without another word he rushed out of his office, locking the door behind him. He knew exactly where he needed to go next; to visit his colleagues in the rogue gallery. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A Sheep Among Wolves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Things seem to be really heating up for poor Delilah! But don’t worry, she’ll be safe. As safe as anyone can be while being targeted by the mob and left in the protection of some of Gotham’s most infamous supervillains, anyway. Happy reading! :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Crane locked the door behind him as he stormed down the hallway. Thankfully it was the end of the workday so no one else was in the hospital, other than random security guards. There was no one here that would question him going down to the rogue gallery at this time of day. As he walked down the hallway his thoughts raced, quickly coming to the realization that hiding Delilah here would be the best way to keep her safe. There was no way Falcone wouldn’t also be watching his apartment, particularly since it seemed as though Falcone disapproved of Delilah working with him. If he truly did put a hit on her then the homes of people close to her would be the first places he’d monitor. He just hoped his <em>colleagues</em> could behave with a new roommate. </p>
<p>As he approached the door to the rogue gallery hallway he took a deep breath in, out, then opened the door. He shut it quickly and walked to the center of the room so he could talk with everyone present. “Well it looks like we have a change of plans.” </p>
<p>“What’s goin’ on Jonny? Did Delilah quit on us?” Joker questioned, smirking as he approached the bars of his cell. <br/>“I would certainly hope not! I was beginning to enjoy our little sessions together.” Nigma sighed. <br/>“Of course you did, Eddy! I hear you mumbling in your cell about her, wanting to run away off into the sunset!” Joker dissolved into a fit of giggles as Edward stood up and glared at the clown. <br/>“I -”<br/><strong>“QUIET! Both of you!”</strong> Crane barked out in a deep, raspy voice that they all knew too well. <br/>“Can we be serious for two fucking seconds here? We have a dire situation here and we need to move quickly, so I would <em>greatly</em> appreciate it if you two morons could just listen for once in your lives.” <br/>The rest of the rogues looked up in shock at Jonathan. He never raised his tone like that to any of them, so that let them know he meant business. </p>
<p><br/><strong>You could just use the fear toxin on them all and be done with the nuisances, then we could figure this out ourselves.</strong> <br/><em>I’m seriously tempted right now….</em></p>
<p><br/>Jonathan took a second to calm down before continuing. <br/>“As I was saying, we have a situation here. I know we had our set plan and that we weren’t going to enact it for another two months, but things have changed. We need to start now. We need to move the breakout from then to now, preferably in the next three to four days.” </p>
<p>“Three to four days?? Do you have any idea what we’ll have to do to get things moving that quickly? Why do we need to move it up anyway?” Joker looked quizzically at Jonathan. </p>
<p>“Well, things with Falcone have turned into a bit of a nightmare. We were going along with our arrangement just fine. I’m actually meeting with one of his associates tonight to sort out the distribution of the fear toxin. But a complication has arisen.” </p>
<p>“What kinda complication?” Harley asked, tilting her head to the side. </p>
<p>“Delilah appears to be in danger. If we’re interpreting the situation correctly, Carmine Falcone put a hit on her.” </p>
<p>“What??” Each of the rogues gasped, coming closer to the bars of their cells to listen to Jonathan. </p>
<p>“How could that monster hurt my dear Alice?! Where is she?” Jervis shouted, shaking slightly. </p>
<p>“I think the better question is how someone like Delilah could’ve possibly gotten wrapped up with someone like Carmine Falcone. She seems too righteous and innocent for that.” Edward said. </p>
<p>Jonathan recollected the story that Delilah told him to the rest of the rogues. As he spoke he saw them all become slightly concerned, except for Edward. Edward looked like he would rip Carmine Falcone’s heart out if he could. Jonathan assumed Edward had some sort of feelings for Delilah, or at the very least he enjoyed toying with her. Edward also had difficulty sharing his toys. </p>
<p>“I had the idea of hiding her out at my place, but given the fact that Falcone doesn’t trust me, or at least part of me, I have a feeling my place will be littered with Falcone’s thugs as well. It wouldn’t do to send her away, as I think that would raise too many flags. Besides, I don’t like the idea of not being able to directly make sure she’s safe. So that leaves one viable option; hiding her here, with all of you.” </p>
<p>Jonathan paused as he surveyed the reactions of the others in the room. For the first time in a while, the Joker replied with a serious inquiry. <br/>“Do you think she’ll go along with it? I mean, as of now she has no idea what we all are, even as we’ve built some semblance of repoire with her.” <br/>“That’s a good point, but I’m out of other options. Having her in my office isn’t safe enough, and not even Falcone’s goons would be foolish enough to come here. There is a spare cell, and I can work it out so only certain people come in here. I have the influence of specific guards that I would trust to keep her as safe as she can be. We need to move the breakout, not only so police are too distracted by catching you all to notice the movement of the fear toxin, but also so it’ll distract Falcone’s men. If we remove the heat then over time we can fully incorporate Delilah into everything else. Cobblepot, you’ll remain here during the breakout. You’re our best connection to Maroni and others, in case it resorts to that. We need your Iceberg Lounge for the sake of appearances.”</p>
<p>“As you wish, Jonathan, as long as you can assure me that I’ll be safe during the breakout.” Oswald said, thankful the change in plans didn’t drastically affect him. </p>
<p>“Of course Oswald. Once the doors open you immediately shut yours and hold tight. Even during a breakout the genuine crazies won’t be able to break in here. Perhaps I can persuade Dr. Arkham to let you out a little bit earlier if you show that you wouldn’t take advantage of the breakout. As for the rest of us, Joker and Harley will proceed with their takeover as previously planned. Jervis, once the breakout happens you run like hell. Edward, you and I will be having a ‘session’ with Delilah at the time of the breakout. I have the feeling you and I will be able to do the best job of protecting her. We’ll keep her safe, make sure she doesn’t freak out, and bring her to the hideout. From there we’ll have to reveal everything to her and hope she doesn’t lose it. Is everyone on board?” Jonathan studied the other rogues, hoping they would all cooperate. </p>
<p>“Aye aye captain! I’ve been itching to get out anyway, can’t wait to breathe in that good Gotham air!” Joker exclaimed as a wide grin overtook his face. <br/>“Whateva my puddin’ wants, I’m on board!” Harley squealed, jumping up and down. <br/>“Yes Mister Hare, sir, I’ve been itching for a good tea party!” Jervis smiled, the excitement evident in his voice. </p>
<p>Lastly, it was Edward’s turn to speak. He took a second, weighing out what was being proposed. <em>Here’s a chance to spend more time with Delilah, really get inside her head, and show her my true nature at the end of all this? What could be better? </em><br/>He smirked, looking Jonathan straight in the eye. “I’m in.”</p>
<p>፧</p>
<p>Jonathan breathed a sigh of relief as he exited the row of cells that housed the rogues. That went much better than he thought it would. Tonight he would make the necessary arrangements to have Delilah move into the spare cell in the rogue gallery, although having one of his men sneak in to get things she may need from her apartment may prove to be difficult if he did not act quickly. He walked back to his office quickly and let himself in. </p>
<p>“Hello, Delilah. Are you feeling any better?” He asked, sitting down next to her. He could tell she had been crying again, and the thought of her suffering made his heart soften. He held her hand as she looked up at him, a shocked look on her face. <br/>“I’m okay, thank you so much Dr. Crane. What were you able to work out?” She asked, trying to put on a brave front. She immediately knew it was obvious that she was still crying, and tried to decipher how Dr. Crane was feeling. Even though she knew he was sympathetic, his constantly neutral expression made it difficult to understand his true feelings. </p>
<p>“So I have an idea. I know it’s outlandish, but please trust me. It will all make sense in time, and I would not do anything that I thought would put you in danger. Do you trust me, child?” </p>
<p>“Yes sir, I do.” Delilah replied, even more curious about what Dr. Crane had in mind. <em>Will I be staying with him? Did he find somewhere for me to go outside of Gotham? Am I going to have to just stay put?</em></p>
<p>“Good, that’s exactly what I needed to hear. Now, listen completely before saying anything. For the time being, I’ve arranged for you to stay in an open cell in the rogue gallery.” </p>
<p>“Wa-wait, what?? How will I be safe there?” Delilah’s face paled and her heart raced, fear instantly overtaking her. </p>
<p>Jonathan took a deep breath, anticipating this sort of reaction. <strong>God, her fear is so overwhelming….</strong></p>
<p>“I understand your hesitation, I really do. I can assure you that the gallery is constantly monitored, the rogues are not able to get out of their cells, and even if they did none of them would have any reason to hurt you. I’ve discussed this with them and they expressed an interest in wanting to help you. I’m sure you know this, but they don’t act without reason, and they don’t approve of the senseless violence of the mob as much as you don’t. You will be safer under their protection than anyone else. Leaving Gotham would only increase the amount of time it’d take Falcone and his men to find you. Staying with your parents or at your apartment, as well as other people you know, is entirely too risky. I’m certain my apartment will be under surveillance, so I will be likely staying here in my office. But even that isn’t completely safe for you. Too many people come in and out of here to hide you here, and even if Falcone did have the idea to check Arkham he’d never be foolish enough to send anyone past this office area. It’s the best option that we have. Do you still trust me?” Jonathan questioned, looking deeply into Delilah’s eyes. If she didn’t trust him then the plan he’d been working so hard on would be in shambles. </p>
<p>After a long pause, Delilah looked back at Dr. Crane. “Yes, I trust you. I’m terrified, but I trust you.” </p>
<p>“Good. What’s your address? I’ll have an associate of mine pick up necessary things that you may need. It’s already too risky for you to go home now. We’ll wait here until your things arrive then bring you down.” </p>
<p>Delilah gave Jonathan her address and watched as he made a quick phone call. She truly hoped he knew what he was doing. As he got off the phone he sat back down with her, looking at her again. </p>
<p>“I wanted to thank you again for trusting me with this information, Delilah. You don’t realize it yet, but you’re incredibly important to me. You have a brilliant mind, you’re empathetic, and you’ve surpassed all expectations I could’ve ever had for a worthy assistant. Your safety is paramount to me, please don’t forget that.” Jonathan said, watching as a light blush spread across Delilah’s cheek. <br/>“Thank you, Dr. -”<br/>“Jonathan. Please call me Jonathan from now on, at least when we’re in private like this. I think we’ve gotten to that point, and if not we certainly arrived there today.” <br/>“Of course, Jonathan. Thank you. I can’t even explain how much this means to me. I’ve always enjoyed working with you and I’ve always trusted you, so I’m glad you’re a good person to trust.” <br/>“As am I, Delilah.” </p>
<p><br/>Delilah froze as she looked up at Jonathan. He seemed to mean everything he said, but she couldn’t shake the idea that she wasn’t worthy. Why would she be? She was just his student, and he was out of her league in every sense of the term. She felt her heart rate accelerate as they continued to look at each other, some sort of mysterious gravity pulling them closer and closer to each other. She’d be blind if she didn’t admit she was attracted to him, lots of women were. But their relationship had to be as it was for the sake of her assistantship and future. Besides, he couldn’t possibly feel that sort of way towards her. <em>Could he?</em><br/>Her thoughts raced as their faces were soon mere inches apart, their noses barely touching. They got slightly closer, about to kiss, when they heard a loud knocking on the door. Delilah ripped herself away from Jonathan with such force that she almost fell over, and let out a loud gasp. Jonathan cursed under his breath, wanting to murder whoever was at the door. </p>
<p>
  <strong>Sorry Jonny boy, better luck next time! </strong>
  <br/>
  <em>Shut it!</em>
</p>
<p>“I’ll be right over!” Dr. Crane called out, still muttering curses under his breath. He walked over to the door and barely cracked it open, seeing one of his goons with a bag from Delilah’s apartment. <br/>“Thank you, now get out. Wait until you hear from me again.” <br/>With that Jonathan slammed the door and went back over to Delilah, handing her the bag. </p>
<p>“Well, now that your things are here, it’s time to go down. Are you sure you still trust me?” Jonathan asked, looking her straight in the eye. </p>
<p>Delilah let out a shaky breath and met his eye. “Yes, Jonathan, more than ever before.” </p>
<p>፧</p>
<p>Delilah did her best to keep up with Jonathan’s quick pace as he nearly sprinted down the hallway with her. She had never seen this side of him before, but was reassured that he was the one she chose to go to. She was also still freaking out a bit at the fact that they almost kissed. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <em>What the hell was that?? Has he had some sort of feelings for me this whole time? I know we’ve always worked well together, and we’ve been friendly with each other, but this….I….I never expected it. I didn’t think someone like him would ever go for someone like me. We’ll definitely have to discuss that once all of this chaos dies down. </em>
</p>
<p>Delilah’s hands shook as they got to the rogue gallery. She had never actually been down here before, but it was labelled, and through the glass door she could see Harley leaning against the bars of her cell,  jumping up and down and waving once Delilah came into view. Delilah giggled and waved back, happy to see that at least one of them was happy about her being their new roommate. She always enjoyed talking to Harley, and hopefully being there with them meant she could keep a closer eye on how Joker treated her. She was just glad Jervis was kept safe in his cell. </p>
<p>Jonathan glanced at Delilah before opening the door and quickly bringing her inside. </p>
<p>“Oh Alice, are you alright? I’m so sorry that wicked man spoke to you in such a way!” Jervis rushed to see Delilah, but a death glare from Jonathan reminded him to not get too excited. </p>
<p>“Remember Jervis, I’m Delilah. And I’m fine, thank you for your concern!” Delilah replied sheepishly, her anxiety clearly showing. </p>
<p>“Don’t worry Delilah, he’s no real threat. You have us on your side.” Oswald said. </p>
<p>“Thank you, Oswald, that means a lot.” Delilah smiled, reaching out to shake his hand. He smiled as they shook hands. </p>
<p>“Once I get out of here and open the Iceberg Lounge you’ll be welcome any time. That’ll be one other place where you’ll always be safe.” </p>
<p>“Again, thank you, I appreciate it.” </p>
<p>“Aww, how sweet! If I would’ve known we were giving gifts I would’ve gotten ya something!” Joker chuckled from his cell. </p>
<p>“Oh, I don’t mind, thank you! I don’t think I need laughing gas, or guns, or bombs, but if I ever do I’ll keep you in mind.” Delilah and the rest of the rogues chuckled as Jonathan brought Delilah to the empty cell. Luckily for her, or unluckily, the cell was directly across from Edward’s. </p>
<p>“Finally, a room with a view!” Edward smirked, watching as Delilah bent down to put her bag down. She immediately stood up with a gasp and spun around to face Edward, flipping him off. <br/>“Well, if you insist my dear.” He chuckled as Delilah’s face turned crimson red. </p>
<p>“Do I need to bring you to general population? Did you already forget the agreement we made?” <br/>Jonathan walked over to Edward and glared at him. Edward walked up to the bars of his cell and glared at Jonathan as well, still keeping the smirk on his face. <br/>“I’m no animal, Jonathan. I just figured a good joke would alleviate some of Delilah’s anxieties.” </p>
<p>The men continued to stare each other down, both knowing the hidden meaning in their words. It was obvious to them both that each of them had feelings for Delilah. However, at the moment, they both had more important things to worry about. </p>
<p>“I apologize for my crass comments, love, I guess my joke wasn’t received the way I’d hoped.” Edward apologized, genuinely hoping he didn’t upset the girl. </p>
<p>“Oh I’m fine, it takes more than that to upset me. Although I think it’d do well for you to look up the definition of a joke. Maybe Joker could help you with that one!” Delilah said sweetly, grinning at Edward. He and Jonathan both looked at her, slightly shocked. <br/>“Well, if you’re all settled in I need to get going. You have my number if anything happens and you need me. Unfortunately I do need to keep your cell doors closed, for more reasons than one. There’s a curtain that allows you to close off the restroom portion of the cell in case you need privacy. Now please, just hold tight.” Jonathan said, looking down at Delilah. <br/>“Thank you again, Jon - Dr. Crane. I greatly appreciate it.” Delilah replied with a smile, feeling significantly better than she did before. <br/>“By the way, before I go, please send me a picture of your father. I want to make sure I know what he looks like, and make sure if anything happens he is not harmed.” <br/>“Of course, I’ll do that right now.” Delilah immediately pulled out her phone and sent a picture of both of her parents to Jonathan. <br/>“Good.” Jonathan closed and locked the doors to her cell, making sure it was secure before making his way to the door. </p>
<p><br/><strong>“Now, to the rest of you, remember what we talked about earlier. Understood?” </strong>Jonathan asked in a deep voice Delilah had never heard before. It sent a shiver down her spine. <br/>“Yes sir!” The rogues rolled their eyes as Jonathan addressed them, knowing that voice all too well. He soon left the room, leaving Delilah alone with the rogues. She absorbed the gravity of the situation as she sat down on her cot, letting out a shaky breath. <br/><em>What on earth is going to happen to me? </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. New Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hi everyone, I hope you’re all enjoying the story so far! This is quickly becoming my favorite! Just as a quick trigger warning, this chapter contains mild sexual assault. If anyone is triggered by this sort of content you can skip over that portion, it’s shortly after Delilah’s first full day with the rogues. Other than that, happy reading! :)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: this chapter does contain sexual assault and inferred violence. Reader discretion advised.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Delilah rested her head against the wall, taking in her situation. In a matter of two hours she went from having life progress as normal to having to hide out in the rogue gallery because Carmine Falcone put a hit out on her. It was a lot to take in. </p>
<p>“Hey, how ya feelin’ doll? You’re a good one, you don’t deserve this.” Harley spoke up, doing her best to try to look at Delilah. <br/>“Thank you Harley, I appreciate that. I’ll be fine, I just have to stay low and try my best to be safe.” In reality she was scared shitless and wanted to cry every few minutes, but she’d be damned if she let them all see her as weak. <br/>“I wouldn’t think they’d care about what you do or don’t know. I mean, what would you actually do with that information? You’re not a mob snitch, you’re not a cop and don’t have affiliation with any cops, and even if that mattered half of the GCPD belongs to Falcone anyway. This is just them being bitter, and that’s not okay.” Joker growled, earning a shocked glance from Delilah. <br/>“So you are capable of caring about other people!” She laughed, smiling for the first time in what felt like forever. <br/>“Don’t get too excited, toots. I do have some semblance of a moral code after all.” He sat back down on his cot, crossing his arms. <br/>“That's my puddin’! What a good man!” Harley exclaimed, flashing a grin in Joker’s direction. <br/>“Hush Harls, we don’t want to taint my perfect bad boy image now do we?” Joker chuckled. <br/>The other rogues chuckled, very used to hearing Joker and Harley flirt back and forth. Delilah watched curiously, always wondering how they actually interacted with each other. It was almost endearing, if you forget about all the crimes they’ve committed together and Joker’s explosive temper. </p>
<p>“First you eat me, then you get eaten. What am I, Miss Davis?” Edward called out, approaching the bars of his cell. <br/>“Excuse me?” Delilah questioned. <em>Is he seriously asking me riddles right now?</em><br/>“You heard me. First you eat me, then you get eaten. What am I?” Edward smirked, enjoying the look of confusion on Delilah’s face.</p>
<p>“A fishhook? Why are you asking me riddles?” <br/>“Well you know me, I am the Riddler after all. Besides, it’s easier to just try to drown out the lovebirds over there, especially when it’s late at night. It gets pretty lewd in that corner of the room.” </p>
<p>“You know it Eddy! A man’s gotta have some form of entertainment around here!” Joker cackled, wiggling his eyebrows. <br/>Delilah couldn’t help but laugh, slowly approaching the bars of her cell before sitting down, facing Edward. </p>
<p>“Fine, but we take turns. So I guess it’s mine. What comes once in a minute, twice in a moment, but never in a thousand years?” Delilah said, thankful for the entertainment. <br/>“The letter ‘M’. Not bad Delilah! You always know how to keep me on my toes. Which word in the dictionary is always spelled incorrectly?” <br/>“Incorrectly! Edward, I thought you knew I’m smarter than that!” <br/>“Oh I do, just wanted to keep you on your toes as well. You’re up.” </p>
<p>They gave each other riddles, did crosswords, and had other intellectual discussions throughout the night. It actually did help drown out Joker and Harley’s flirting, which was a blessing in disguise. Once they realized everyone else was asleep they stopped with the riddles. <br/>“It must be late if they all fell asleep. I can just barely see the moon from outside your window, Edward.” <br/>Edward turned around and looked out his window, indeed seeing the moon shining brightly. <br/>“You’re right, Delilah. I have a secret to show you, will you keep it just between us?” <br/>“Yes, but don’t try anything funny.” <br/>“Of course not! I mean, unless you’d want to see that. But I’ll leave that for when you ask nicely.” <br/>Delilah’s face burned up as Edward chuckled. <em>Her blushing is strangely endearing. </em><br/>Edward’s hand went underneath his cot, feeling around until he found what he was looking for. He noticed Delilah studying his movements and smirked. He soon found what he was looking for; a little metal box. Before Delilah could say anything, Edward spoke first. “Now, close your eyes, Delilah.” <br/>“Why do I have to close my eyes?”<br/>“Just trust me. I can’t fully show you my secret with you staring at me like that, it’s a bit distracting.” <br/>Delilah blushed again as she complied, closing her eyes. <br/>Edward moved almost silently towards the lock on his cell door, disarming it with ease. He crept out of his cell, careful not to wake the others or startle Delilah. He soon arrived at her cell, disarming the lock quickly before shutting the door and crouching down next to her. </p>
<p>“You can open your eyes, Delilah.” <br/>Delilah gasped at the closeness of his voice as she opened her eyes, then covered her mouth in shock. <br/>“H-how did you-” <br/>“This, my dear. It’s a magnetic lock disabler, perfect for getting out to get some exercise.” Edward smirked as he showed Delilah the device. She looked at it in awe, looking between it and Edward. <br/>“Did you make this in here?”<br/>“Partially. Before the last breakout I took some of the tech from the current locks, then assembled the rest at home. It was quite easy really.” He boasted, enjoying both the admiration of his work and irritation in Delilah’s face. “I figured I’d use it tonight to show you a bit of my skills. Our therapy sessions really are quite limited in how much I can show you.” Edward said, continuing to look Delilah in the eye. <br/>“You know, you could’ve just said you wanted to get into my bed. That probably wouldn’t have been as elaborate or risky.” Delilah took her turn smirking and relishing in Edward immediately getting flustered. She had to admit, their ‘tit-for-tat’ was very fun, and she enjoyed seeing Edward flustered about as much as he enjoyed frustrating her with his riddles. <br/>“Touche my dear, touche.” </p>
<p><br/>Edward took the chance to sit right next to Delilah on her cot, deliberately pressing his leg against hers. Her heart raced as Edward towered over her, staring intently into her eyes. <br/>“Now, can we talk about how you really feel about all this? I know you were holding back earlier, which is smart of you. But holding back such feelings isn’t good.” <br/>“Oh, so now you’re the therapist?” Delilah chuckled. <br/>“No, I definitely don’t want that job. I’m just someone who cares.” Edward smiled. <br/>“You care about me! How sweet!” Delilah giggled, grinning at Edward. <br/>“Watch it, I could very easily leave.” <br/>“Okay okay, I’m just joking. It actually does mean a lot to me that you care, thank you.”<br/>Delilah sighed, breaking eye contact from Edward and looking down at the floor. She wanted to talk about what she was really feeling, but the idea of crying in front of Edward was humiliating. <br/>Edward put an arm around her shoulders and rubbed her arm, looking down towards her. <br/>“You don’t have to tell me anything, but I promise I won’t judge whatever you say. Regardless of what people may say, I’m a very honest person. I abhor lying, and I wouldn’t be in here talking to you like this if I didn’t care.” Edward hoped his words would calm her down a bit so she would feel comfortable talking to him.</p>
<p>Yes they had their playful, sarcastic back and forths, but over the past few months he had developed a soft spot for the young woman. Her intelligence was captivating and he could see that she truly did want the best for all of them. Even if her ideas of ‘curing’ them all were a bit misguided, he had to admire her unending desire to help people. He also couldn’t help but be continuously blown away by her beauty. She was truly one of the most beautiful women he’d ever seen, and he’d seen, and slept with, a lot of beautiful women in his lifetime. What can he say, he’s a charmer. But something made Delilah different than the others. For the first time he actually felt an emotional tie along with that sexual attraction, and that was a mystery he was dying to solve. </p>
<p>Delilah looked back up to see Edward looking back at her, a kind look in his eyes. She smiled as she began to speak. <br/>“If I’m being totally honest, I’m fucking terrified. I’m just….trying to adjust to it all. I have a fucking hit out on me from someone I knew my whole life. I mean, I always knew what Falcone was, but I don’t think I ever expected this. The mob says they care about their <em>family</em>, but they only care about themselves. I should’ve known I would’ve gotten tied up in this sort of mess somehow. Even if I had left Gotham it wouldn’t have made a damn bit of difference. So I guess….that’s how I’m feeling. Confused, pissed off, and honestly defeated. Sorry to dump that all out.” Delilah’s voice began to crack as she spoke, not truly letting the situation sink in until now.<br/>“Have you ever spoken to your parents about how you’ve felt?” Edward asked, a mixture of sympathy and anger boiling within him. He felt so sorry for her, but also furious that her family would put her in this sort of situation. <br/>“I can’t even tell you how many times I’ve told them. But the answer was always the same; ‘He’s our family! He would never hurt us! He helps us, we help him, we help each other.’ Then back to trying to set me up with his shithead son Antonio. They never fucking listened to me, and if they knew what was going on now, if they don’t already, they’d probably rush to his defense. <em>I’m</em> wrong for not trusting Carmine, <em>I</em> shouldn’t have been eavesdropping, <em>I</em> don’t know what I’m talking about. They never fucking care about how I feel. I guess I should be okay with it or used to it by now, but I’m not. I hate it Edward, I really fucking do.” Delilah’s voice continued to crack until she could no longer hold her tears back. She began to cry, trying hard to keep herself quiet so the others wouldn’t wake up and see them. <br/>Edward pulled her into his chest, holding her tight and letting her cry against him. </p>
<p><br/>“I’m so sorry, I really am. When I get out of here I’ll make Falcone pay for the lifetime of stress and fear he’s caused you. That I promise you.” <br/>He rubbed Delilah’s back as she cried against him, occasionally letting out a silent sob. After a few minutes her crying seemed to slow down. Edward stroked her hair and kissed her forehead, causing her to look up at him in shock. <br/>“You never cease to surprise me, Edward Nigma.”<br/>“I could say the same to you, Delilah Davis.” <br/>Edward wiped away Delilah’s tears as they looked into each other’s eyes, feeling almost like magnets being pulled together. Their foreheads touched, and their hearts raced. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <em>Is this it?</em>
</p>
<p><br/>They both thought, studying each other intently. <br/>“Well, Delilah, as much as I want to stay I know you’ve had a rough day and need some sleep. I assume the next few days will be pretty, different, and you should have your wits about you.” Edward said, breaking the tension between the two as he pulled away. As much as he wanted to stay he knew she’d just been through hell, and staying would almost feel like he was taking advantage. That was certainly not in his nature. <br/>“Thank you, Edward. I appreciate that. I really do.” <br/>Edward got up to leave and go back to his cell. <br/>“Oh, Edward?” <br/>“Yes, Delilah?” He turned back around to look at Delilah inquisitively, noticing the reddish hue on her cheeks and soft smile on her face. <br/>“Feel free to visit any time.” <br/>“I - I absolutely will.” He chuckled, trying not to make it obvious how much her comment shocked him as he walked out the door. <em>This woman always keeps me on my toes. I like it. </em></p>
<p>፧</p>
<p>Jonathan made sure everything was ready before going out to his meeting. He had a large briefcase next to him with his signature mask on top. He figured he would need to don the mask in the beginning, but with this new development he would likely have to keep it on all the time when dealing with Falcone and his men. A minor setback, but no bother. The less people that saw his face the better anyway, as long as he wanted to keep his ‘clean’ jobs. He wasn’t quite ready to lose them just yet. He drove through the streets of the Narrows, knowing them well. He decided to meet with Falcone’s men, along with Delilah’s father, out near the docks just to be safe. There were three men of his own with him, armed just in case. They were all given Delilah’s father’s picture and ordered not to harm him. Thankfully being threatened with fear toxin makes people listen to what you want them to do. After a tense ten minute drive he arrived at the docks. He quickly bent down to put on his mask before exiting the car, briefcase in hand. Falcone’s men were already there, waiting patiently. He saw them trade glances as Scarecrow and his men approached them, obviously nervous about his mask. </p>
<p>
  <strong>Their fear is palpable. Good. </strong>
</p>
<p>“So, gentlemen, I hope you found your way here safely.” Delilah’s father spoke first. Jonathan could definitely see where Delilah got her headstrong attitude from. </p>
<p>“Of course, we’re glad you did as well. Thank you for meeting with me tonight, it’s always a pleasure. Now let’s get to business.” Jonathan said in a gruff voice, aided by the gas filter sewn into his mask. </p>
<p>“Yes, the product. Is there a name for it?”</p>
<p>“Fear.” </p>
<p>“Fear, huh? Is that really the best name for something we’d want people to come back to?” </p>
<p>“People like risks, don’t they? Besides, if the name alone turns them off then they aren’t ready for what it has in store.” Jonathan answered, already becoming irritated with the man. <em>If he wasn’t Delilah’s father I’d punch that cocky look off his face before testing the toxin out on him. </em></p>
<p>“Understandable. Can I see it? I’m assuming that’s it in your briefcase?”</p>
<p>“Yes it is. This is the liquid form, which is currently the most potent. There’s also a gas form, but that has a bit less potency, which will be corrected.” Jonathan opened up his briefcase before taking out a small vial of the fear toxin and handing it to Delilah’s father. “Careful, don’t drop it. If the liquid form is dropped the gas that comes from it could still have some potency.” <br/>He watched intently as Delilah’s father examined the contents of the vial, swishing it around. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <em>He’s just showing off, he has no idea what this is. None of them do. I hate show-offs. </em>
  <br/>
  <strong>Once Delilah’s fully involved we can persuade her to let us kill him, right? This human is really starting to irritate me, and I’d love to hear him scream. </strong>
  <br/>
  <em>Agreed. </em>
</p>
<p>Delilah’s father handed the vial back to Jonathan, who quickly put it back in his briefcase.  </p>
<p>“So, what are the effects?”</p>
<p>“Would you like a demonstration?” </p>
<p>“I think I’m okay, thank you. But it’ll hook people, right?” </p>
<p>“Of course. I wouldn’t be offering it if it didn’t.” Jonathan was really beginning to lose his patience with the man. </p>
<p>“And, just so we’re clear, what’s in it for us if we begin this partnership?”<br/>Jonathan noticed Delilah’s father shuffling where he stood, his growing fear unmistakeable to him. He reigned his anger in, tempted to inject him with his toxin for inflicting the pain he caused Delilah. If Delilah would ever be able to forgive him for it, he would, but he knew he couldn’t risk that chance. He took a second to breathe before continuing. </p>
<p>“The deal is simple. You smuggle in the Fear and distribute it, and I’ll use my connection at Arkham to have your men seen as ‘insane’ then given cushy sentences in Arkham instead of Blackgate if they get caught. That goes for anyone arrested in connection with your activities, not just the Fear. That addendum is as a ‘thank you’ from me to Falcone for our business. So, do we have a deal?” Jonathan asked, staring down the man. </p>
<p>“Yes, I think we do.” </p>
<p>Delilah’s father reached a hand out to Jonathan. Jonathan responded by gripping his hand tight, almost painfully so, and glaring down at him. </p>
<p>“Good. Now let’s discuss the transportation route.” </p>
<p>፧</p>
<p>Delilah stretched as she woke up, the light of the morning sky shining in her face as she sat up. She almost began to panic when she saw the cell she was in, until she remembered why she was there. </p>
<p>“It’s okay to be shocked, doll. It’s a bit shocking when you first wake up in here, no matter how many times you come in.” Oswald said sympathetically, the only one of the rogues that was awake. <br/>“Oh thank you Oswald. It did throw me a bit off my guard. How do you get used to it?” <br/>“Truthfully my dear you never really do. You just embrace the charade and hope you’re convincing until you can get back out into the real world.”<br/>Oswald’s words shocked her. Although she never could pinpoint why exactly he was in Arkham, Oswald spoke as though he’d been here many times before. She assumed he was in the rogue gallery purely due to his association with the other rogues, and the fact that he frequently challenged Batman. <br/>“Oswald, may I ask you something?”<br/>“Of course Delilah, anything.” <br/>“Why are you in Arkham? Yes I know you’ve gone against Batman, and I know you’ve worked with the Maroni crime family, but neither of those things suggest to me that you should be somewhere like this.”<br/>“Your assessment is indeed correct, I don’t deserve to be shackled in here. Or anywhere for that matter. Let’s just say that appearances can be deceiving.” <br/>“How’s that?”<br/>“I appear to the others as weak and spineless. And I’m able to put on that show for them. But I’m not weak. Not at all. I know how to act and what I need to do to get what I want. The people of Gotham just aren’t ready for someone like me, but they will be. They aren’t afraid, but they should be. Does that answer your question?” <br/>Oswald spoke in a low tone that she had never heard before. A chill ran down her spine as he spoke, understanding the hidden meaning in his words. <br/>“Yes, I think I do. Thank you.” <br/>“No, thank you! It’s refreshing to have a worthy conversation partner that truly sees me for who I am. Like I previously stated, you have an open invitation to the Iceberg Lounge once it’s up and running.” <br/>“Thank you, I greatly appreciate that, Oswald.” </p>
<p>Delilah heard shuffling around the room as the other rogues started to wake up. <br/>“Good morning, everyone!” She called out as they all crawled out of their cots. <br/>“So, what’s usually on the agenda for you while you’re here?” <br/>“As of now things will be proceeding as normal. We get our meals in here for the most part, other than occasional nights when we can go to the cafeteria for dinner. A few days a week we get free time in the rec room, but other than that and therapy sessions we’re mostly up to our own devices. It’s riveting, I know.” Joker explained, stretching his arms as he stood up. <br/>“That sounds incredibly boring. No matter you all try to break out so much. I’d do the same if I were you.” Delilah said, feeling sympathetic towards the rogues. <br/>“Oh, sweetheart, you have no idea.” </p>
<p>The day went by without much issue. Today was not one of the days the rogues were allowed to leave their cells, and it was too dangerous for Delilah to leave either. Their meals were brought to them by the same guard, but other than that they had no other contact with anyone. She hadn’t even heard from Jonathan, which was initially strange. She figured he was probably busy trying to make preparations to eventually move her out of the rogue gallery so she didn’t take it personally. Besides, she liked having this uncensored look into the lives of the rogues. By just talking to them you’d never know they were all supervillains that had committed more crimes than you could imagine. They all seemed so normal, and perhaps that was the most frightening part to Delilah. Thankfully she brought her laptop with her, and she was able to slip it slightly out of her cell. Her cell was against the wall so she could put on some TV and movies for everyone to help pass the time. Before she knew it it was already nighttime, and she was exhausted. She used the privacy curtain to change into pajamas before falling asleep. The others soon followed. </p>
<p>፧</p>
<p>Delilah groaned as she felt a light pinch on her neck and an immense weight on top of her. She groggily opened her eyes, barely able to see in front of her. She could see the darkened outline of a very large man. He was straddling her hips and had an empty sedative vial in his hands. <br/>She opened her mouth to scream but the man quickly put his hands over her mouth. She squirmed and tried to kick the man, but her movements gradually slowed as the sedative kicked in. <br/>“Shhh, shh, it’s alright. Just lay still and you’ll be okay.” The man bent down and whispered in her ear, gently nibbling on her ear lobe. Delilah recognized the voice and felt her blood run cold. <br/><em>Lyle?! What the fuck is he doing here? </em><br/>“One of my guys found out you were stuck down here in this shit hole and my heart broke for you, Delilah. I had to come down and make sure you were okay. But then I looked at you, so beautiful while you were sleeping, and knew you’d appreciate some company.” </p>
<p><br/>Delilah glared at him and bit his hand as hard as she could, drawing a little bit of blood. Lyle cursed and glared back at her before slapping her hard across the face and grabbing her neck tightly. Delilah gasped as the pain from his slap radiated throughout her face. <br/>“Listen here you little bitch, I could’ve easily thrown you outside or brought you to my place, but I didn’t. You’re welcome for that. Now it’d be a lot easier for you to just lay here and enjoy yourself like a good little girl, but I can be rough if I need to be.”<br/>Delilah inwardly struggled against him, but the sedative had taken its effect and she could barely move. When she did weakly move her hips she could feel Lyle harden and squeezed her eyes shut in disgust. Once he knew she could no longer move Lyle ran his grubby hands all over her body, squeezing her breasts and kissing her neck. She kept her eyes shut, tears rolling down her face as she felt him groping her.</p>
<p>All of a sudden she heard Lyle shout and felt his weight being thrown off of her. Her eyes snapped open as she saw both Edward and the Joker in her cell fighting with Lyle. <br/>“How the fuck did you two freaks get in here??” Lyle shouted as he threw a punch at Edward. He easily dodged it, crouching down and punching Lyle in the gut. <br/>“That’s a secret for me to know and for you to <em>not</em> find out.” Edward snarled, punching Lyle again. Lyle dodged the punch and Edward’s fist landed on the wall, causing him to hiss in pain. <br/>“Edward!” Delilah gasped, feeling more powerless than ever before as the men fought next to her. <br/>The fight continued until she saw the Joker throw Lyle out of her cell. Edward exited and shut the door behind her, giving her a sympathetic look before going back to Lyle. <br/>“Ya know, <em>Lyle</em>, rape isn’t a good look for someone like you. Maybe it just goes to show that no woman would actually want a pathetic sack of shit like you.” Joker growled, his voice dripping in venom. <br/>“Oh yea, clown? At least I don’t just have a chick like me because she’s fucking crazy.” Lyle spat back. <br/>“Hey, who’re ya callin’ crazy, shithead?!” Harley screamed, shaking the bars of her cell. Soon the other rogues got up to observe the fight. As the fight continued Edward grabbed Lyle’s handcuffs from his waistband and slapped one of them harshly on his wrist, giving the other to Joker. Joker tackled the man and smashed his face into the concrete floor as he handcuffed his other wrist. <br/>“Fuck you, you fuckin’ freaks! Who do you think you are? I’ll make sure you never get out of here!” Lyle shouted, struggling against the Joker as he pulled Lyle into a standing position. <br/>“Oh no, Lyle, I’m sure it’s you who’ll never get out of here.” Edward chuckled darkly as the Joker pulled Lyle’s struggling body towards the door, out of Delilah’s sight. <br/>“Hey, Lyle, have you ever wondered how I got my scars?” Joker said menacingly as he dragged Lyle out the door and into the hallway. </p>
<p>Delilah could hear Lyle’s screams as Joker presumably slashed his face. She shook in fear and tears streamed down her face, the events happening all too much for her to handle. Soon the door opened again and Joker walked back into his cell, willingly shutting himself back in. <br/>“I wanna say I’m sorry about that sick fuck, but I figure you’d rather hear me than see me right now. He got what he deserved for touching you like that.” Joker shouted, hoping to ease some of Delilah’s fears. </p>
<p><br/><em>Lyle’s dead?</em>? Delilah thought, feeling sick to her stomach. <em>But then again, he did almost rape me, so he definitely deserved it. The sick fuck. </em></p>
<p><br/>“T-thank you, Joker. I appreciate it.” Delilah called out softly, still feeling the effects of the sedative. <br/>She looked up as she saw Edward enter her cell cautiously, not wanting to scare her but also needing to make sure she was okay. <br/>“Are you okay? God, Delilah, I’m so sorry I didn’t hear him sooner.” Edward said, unable to stop himself from hugging her. <br/>Delilah mustered all the strength she could and hugged Edward back, pulling him close. </p>
<p><br/>“I’m, I’m…” She muttered before crying again, this time not being ashamed to let her cries be heard. She gripped his shirt as she cried against him. <br/>He held her against him and rubbed her back as she cried against him, just rocking her back and forth. They stayed like that for at least fifteen minutes before she was able to calm down and stop shaking. As she got quieter Edward moved to lay her back down and go back to his own cell. Once he laid Delilah back down her eyes shot open and she grabbed his shirt again. <br/>“Please don’t leave me alone Edward, please! Please stay.” She begged, another tear sliding down her face. Edward’s heart broke as he looked at her tear-stained face. <br/>“Of course, of course I’ll stay.” <br/>He moved her gently so there would be enough room for both of them on the cot, allowing her to lay her head on his chest as her breathing began to slow. In only a few minutes she was asleep. <br/>He looked back down at her, his heart racing. He definitely couldn’t stay in here all night; they already had enough to explain to Jonathan with Lyle being carved up somewhere in the asylum. The last thing he’d want to hear about or see is Delilah laying in his arms. Edward slowly moved Delilah’s body away from his own, then crawled off the cot, careful not to wake her up. He got a pencil and piece of paper out of Delilah’s bag and left her a quick note, explaining that he would keep an eye on her, before slipping out of her cell. He stretched as he returned to his cell, ready to stay up for the remainder of the night to make sure she was safe. He also used this time to figure out how they would explain the situation to Jonathan tomorrow. </p>
<p>
  <em>The sooner we can all get out of here the safer we’ll all be. </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Breakout</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jonathan rushed over to Arkham just as the sun was beginning to rise. He needed to get down to the rogues to make sure Delilah was okay. He felt slightly guilty for not seeing her during her first day there, but making sure his plans were in order, along with maintaining his typical schedule, didn’t leave any extra time to check on her. Thankfully he had only told one guard about her staying in Arkham so he had little doubt about her safety. Once he arrived he heard the other guards talking loudly, saying that something happened to Lyle Bolton, the head of security, last night. </p>
<p><em>Son of a bitch.</em> </p>
<p>Jonathan approached one of the guards, a short, stout man that he didn’t personally work with. He was talking to two other guards. <br/>“Good morning, sorry for intrusion. I couldn’t help but overhear that something happened to Mr. Bolton last night?” He asked, raising his eyebrow as he questioned the guards. <br/>“I don’t know what the fuck happened, I wasn’t even here. But someone saw blood trails on the floors in the maximum security wing near the rogue gallery, and no one’s been able to find Lyle since. What if one of those freaks got out somehow and hurt him??” One of the guards replied, visibly shaken. <br/>“If something like that could happen to him then it could happen to any of us. If there’s another breakout I’m just staying home; I’ve known too many good people get injured or die during them.” The guard continued, shaking his head. </p>
<p>
  <em>God damnit, one night? They couldn’t behave themselves for one fucking night??</em>
</p>
<p>“I’m so sorry to hear about that, Bolton’s a good man. I’m sure someone will find him soon. I’ll try to do my best to keep my eye out for him.” Jonathan replied sympathetically, knowing the chances that Bolton was still alive were slim to none. “Before I go, do you happen to know where Anthony Garcia is? He’s also a guard in that area, maybe he’ll have some answers.”<br/>“He’s actually right down the F wing, sir.” <br/>Jonathan didn’t bother replying as he stormed down the hallway, barely able to keep his anger in check. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <em>Absolutely no one should have gone near the rogue gallery last night. Whatever they did it’s because someone let Bolton go there, and whoever did is definitely going to pay. </em>
  <br/>
  <strong>Am I finally going to be able to play with some new test subjects?</strong>
  <br/>
  <em>Yes, I think you will. </em>
</p>
<p><br/>As he looked down the hallway he saw Garcia standing alone, shaking slightly and looking down at his pager. He quickly approached the man and pushed him against the wall, glaring at him intensely. <br/>“Good morning, <em>Garcia</em>. How are you doing today?” Jonathan sneered, observing the man’s heart race. <br/>“I-I’m fine Dr. Crane, how are you?” Garcia stuttered, struggling to be able to look Jonathan in the eye. </p>
<p>“Oh, I’m fine. I had a nice drive and got to see the sunrise. But I did find out some rather unfortunate news on my way in here. Do you have any idea what I may be referring to?”<br/>“Ah, ah no s-sir, I-I don’t think I do.”<br/>“You don’t? Are you sure? The one thing I hate more than a snitch is a liar, Anthony. I’ll give you one more chance.” Jonathan felt his grip on the man’s arm become tighter and tighter as he struggled not to just bash his head in right there. <br/>“F-fine, you’re right! Bolton’s gone, he went to the rogue gallery last night, I-”<br/>“He <em>what</em>?!” Jonathan nearly lost it, his mind racing. “I gave you <em>one</em> task Garcia, and that task was to prevent anyone from going down there. And what happened? The first <em>fucking</em> night Lyle goes down there! Now, he normally never goes down there, other than when he occasionally brings the rogues to and from my office. Obviously no one was going to my office last night. So, answer one question for me. Why did he go down there in the first place, hm? I hope you tell me the truth this time, for your own sake.” <br/>Garcia shook as Crane glared at him, his fear unmistakeable.</p>
<p> <br/>“I-I was on my way out last night, so was he. I was c-coming out from the r-rogue gallery hallway and Lyle asked me why I was there, since I’m usually not there. I-I panicked, I tried not to answer but he grabbed me. I couldn’t lie to him, I told him the girl was down there and I had to check on her. He must’ve gotten the idea to see for himself, I, oh God I’m so sorry!” <br/>Jonathan closed his eyes for a second to let what he just heard sink in, slightly shaking in anger. He took a deep breath, then spoke. <br/>“Does anyone else know?”<br/>“No, no one else was around, and I don’t think he told anyone else.”<br/>“Good. Well, thank you for informing me about this. But I can’t have someone on my team that’s untrustworthy. That certainly won’t do.” <br/>“Please, please Dr. Crane, I’m so sorry! He forced me to-” <br/>“Did he hold a gun to your head, Mr. Garcia?”<br/>“No, no sir.” <br/>“Ah, and you have the means to defend yourself. So I’m thinking this wasn’t force, this was you being weak. You’re done.” <br/>Before Garcia could respond, Dr. Crane whipped out a sedative and plunged the needle into his neck, watching as Garcia slowly slipped into unconsciousness. He took a deep breath in as he dragged the unconscious man’s body down the hallway and into a private laboratory. He tied him up and gagged him before exiting the room. <br/><em>This’ll have to do until I can get him to my personal laboratory. It’s such a shame. </em><br/><strong>I’m going to have fun with this one! The weak ones have delicious screams. </strong></p>
<p>Once he exited the lab he quickly snuck over to the rogue gallery, careful to not let any of the other guards see him. As expected, he saw a faint blood trail outside the hallway door. He shook his head and paused to push his glasses up as he stepped through the door. <br/>Only Oswald was awake, looking at him quizzically. <br/>“Good morning, Jonathan, you’re usually not here this early.” He spoke groggily. <br/>“Yes, you’re right. But special circumstances have made it necessary for me to be here.”<br/>“Special circumstances? What do you mean?” Oswald asked, already knowing the answer. <br/>“Oh, I don’t know, maybe the fact that <em>Lyle fucking Bolton</em> came here last night, and now the other guards know he’s dead?! Maybe <em>that’s</em> why I’m here so early, Penguin, to clean up this fucking mess!” <br/>Jonathan replied, shouting by the end. Everyone else woke up startled, looking over at Jonathan.</p>
<p>Delilah peered over at him, her eyes wide and her body shaking as he yelled at them. <br/><em>I’ve never seen Jonathan this angry before! God, I hope he doesn’t hate me!</em></p>
<p><br/>“Good, I see you’re all awake. Can one of you asshats please explain to me why Lyle Bolton is dead?!” He shouted, not caring how angry he got. <br/>“There’s a perfectly good explanation for that.” Edward replied, standing up. He wanted to try to calm Jonathan down as much as possible so he would not frighten Delilah, but judging by the terrified look on her face he could see that ship had sailed. <br/>Jonathan walked quickly over to Edward, getting in his face. <br/>“Oh really? You have a perfectly good explanation for why the head of fucking security is dead? I can’t wait to hear it! <em>Enlighten me</em>.” Jonathan sneered at him. <br/>“Enough! It’s my fault he’s dead Jonathan.” Delilah called out softly, breaking Jonathan out of his rage. </p>
<p>“Delilah, you don’t have to defend them. It isn’t your fault.” He replied, walking over to her. She stood up and looked into his eyes, unable to hide her fear. <br/>“Yes, it is. L-last night while I was sleeping I-I felt a sharp pain in my neck. I woke up and saw a figure looming over me and a sedative in his hand. He spoke to me and I knew it was Lyle…. he was straddling me. He told me that one of his friends told him I was here and h-he couldn’t leave me here, but then said I looked so….so helpless and he couldn’t resist. He told me to lay back and enjoy myself like a <em>good little girl</em> or he’d get rough. I tried fighting him, I bit his hand but he just s-slapped me and almost choked me. As the sedative kicked in I couldn’t fight anymore and felt him touching me. If it wasn’t for Edward and Joker coming in and getting him off of me, I-I don’t know what else would’ve happened. So if you’re going to be mad at anyone, be mad at me. Me being here is why this happened.” Delilah’s voice broke as she spoke, and silent tears slid down her cheeks as she recounted what happened. </p>
<p><br/>Jonathan’s face softened as he felt like he got punched in the gut, his heart breaking for her. As he looked at her he noticed faint hand marks and a small hole on the side of her neck, confirming what had happened. <br/>“I’m so, so sorry Delilah. Only the one guard was supposed to know you were here. He told me this morning that Lyle confronted him and made him tell him you were here. But this is my fault, I made the decision to have you stay here. And for that I’m sorry. I’m sorry I yelled like that too, I lost my temper.” <br/>He opened her cell door as she rushed into his arms, hugging him as she continued to cry. After a minute or two she stopped, stepping back. <br/>“It’s okay, I can imagine it’s stressful coming in and knowing that. I’d be mad too. But please, don’t be mad at any of them. They were just trying to protect me.” Delilah said, looking up at Jonathan with soft eyes. <br/>“I just wish I’d heard him before he even got into her cell.” Edward growled, feeling like he let Delilah down. </p>
<p>“I only have one question.” Jonathan said, turning to face Edward. “How did you and Joker get out of your cells?” <br/>“Yea, Eddie, I didn’t think about it last night but how’d you get us out?” Joker asked, furrowing his eyebrows. <br/>Edward sighed deeply as he went over to his cot. He pulled out the little black box he’d shown Delilah the day before, pausing before let Jonathan see it. <br/>“I can pull you in but also push you away. I keep objects stuck to me, although I am not sticky. What am I?” Edward asked, earning a light giggle from Delilah. <br/>“For fuck’s sake. Let me guess, a rope?” Jonathan sighed, not having the patience to truly ponder Edward’s riddle. <br/>“Not a rope, Jonathan. A magnet.” Edward replied, showing him the box. “I made it after the last breakout. Truthfully I’ve only used it a handful of times to get some exercise, but, as recent events have shown, you never know when this could be useful.” <br/>Jonathan took another deep breath, trying to keep himself calm. <br/>“Well, good thinking Ed. Keep it just in case.” He replied. “Also, Joker, where pretell, have you hidden Lyle’s body? No offense to you Ed, but I’m assuming Joker handled that part.” <br/>“No offense taken, although I was certainly tempted to do it myself.” </p>
<p>“If you let me out, doc, I can show you. I’m sure you’ll have to get rid of that pretty quickly.” Joker chuckled as the doctor approached him. <br/>“I really have no choice about that, so fine.” <br/>Jonathan quickly let the man out so they could locate Lyle’s body and dispose of it properly so no one could find it later. Before they left Jonathan turned back to the rest of the rogues and Delilah. <br/>“Please, for the love of God, don’t cause any more trouble. I already need to handle this and can’t manage any other surprises.” <br/>“Yes sir!” Everyone replied, some chuckling. </p>
<p>Good lord. Jonathan thought, quickly sneaking Joker out of the room. </p>
<p>፧</p>
<p>As Jonathan and Joker left the room Delilah went behind the privacy curtain to change out of her pajamas. She could hear the other rogues talking, but couldn’t distinguish what they were saying. All of a sudden she heard laughter, particularly from Harley. What are they all laughing about? </p>
<p>She opened the curtain and shrieked, seeing Edward standing in her cell, arms crossed and smirking at her. “Hey there, Deli-” <br/>Before he could finish Delilah playfully slapped him in the face, then bent down as she laughed. The rest of the rogues laughed along, as Edward donned a fake look of shock on his face. <br/>“I come in to say hi and this is how I get treated?” He asked, unable to contain his own laughter as he sat down on Delilah’s cot. <br/>“If you come in without announcing yourself then yes, it is.” Delilah chuckled, sitting down next to him. <br/>“Fair enough. I’m glad you seem to be doing better Miss Davis. I’m glad I could do my part to help you yesterday, although I wish I had been able to intervene quicker.” <br/>“I understand, I really appreciate that. You did so much, and that I can’t thank you enough for. If there’s anything I can ever do for you please let me know.” <br/>“Be careful, Miss Davis. You are still talking to a world-class supervillain, after all.” <br/>“You don’t know me. Maybe I have a dark side that you don’t know about.” Delilah chuckled as Edward smirked at her. <br/>“If you have a dark side I’d absolutely love to see it. If I had to picture your dark side it’d likely be something along the lines of keeping a library book past due or not paying a parking ticket.” Edward laughed. <br/>“Hey! I’m not that much of a goody two shoes. I’ve broken rules before!” Delilah protested, leaning closer to Edward. <br/>“Oh, really? What kinds of rules have you broken? I’m dying to know.” Edward smirked, eagerly awaiting her answer. <br/>“Well, when I was in college I drank underage, and I took alcohol from my parents’ place a few times to bring to school. I also smoked pot a bit in college. Oh, at one point my friend and I almost got caught and we evaded a cop!” Delilah said, laughing as she remembered that story. <br/>“Really? What happened?” Edward laughed. </p>
<p><br/>“I was with an old friend of mine and we’d already shared a weed brownie, and we were rolling up a joint to share as well. We kinda messed up because we did this in public. Gotham’s one of those cities where no one really cares what you do, so we figured it wouldn’t be an issue. Besides, it was a nice spring day, perfect walking and smoking weather. So we were walking and had just gotten the joint rolled. My friend took a hit and when she exhaled we noticed a cop nearby. His head kinda whipped around and he immediately saw what we had. My friend shoved the joint in her pocket and we booked it. I didn’t even turn around but I heard the cop running after us, screaming at us to stop. I think he chased us for five or six blocks before we darted into an alley, hiding behind the dumpsters. We saw him run past, and waited a few more minutes. We finished the joint before going back out to the park. Thankfully we didn’t see the cop after that.” Delilah giggled as she recounted the story. <br/>Edward also laughed, feeling surprisingly proud of her. <br/>“Wow, running from the cops, using illegal drugs in public, drinking underage. Who would’ve known?” Edward asked, laughing along with Delilah. <br/>“Have you done anything else questionable? Because as of now you’re at the same level as most young kids in this city. I think it’s cute.” Edward smirked as he noticed Delilah glare at him. </p>
<p><br/>Delilah sat in thought, wondering how she could best catch Edward off guard. After about a minute she looked back at Edward and grinned. She quickly peeked outside her cell, making sure no one else was watching them. <br/>“Well, what about kissing a world class supervillain?” She whispered softly. <br/>“Wait, wha-” Edward stuttered before Delilah kissed him, gently biting his lip and running her fingers through his hair. He quickly composed himself and began kissing her back, placing one of his hands on her waist and pulling her closer to him. <br/>She wrapped one of her legs around his waist, moving herself so she was now straddling him, never breaking the kiss. He moved his other hand to pull her hair roughly, exposing her neck so he could softly kiss and bite the exposed skin. She bit her lip to hold in a moan to not alert the others to what they were doing. She moved back to kiss him softly again, then broke the kiss, looking into his eyes. <br/>They each breathed heavily, trying to be quiet. They looked at each other for several seconds, trying to understand what just happened. After about a minute Edward spoke.<br/>“I like the rule breaker in you. I hope to see it more often.” He smirked as Delilah blushed deep red. <br/>“I’m sure you will, Mr. Nigma.” </p>
<p>Suddenly they heard a pair of footsteps approaching the hallway. Delilah quickly moved off of Edward so he could rush back into his cell, shutting himself back in just as Jonathan and Joker arrived. <br/>Delilah avoided looking at Jonathan, unable to control her blushing. <br/>Jonathan looked quizzically between Edward and Delilah’s cells, noticing her blushing and the small smirk on Edward’s face as he let Joker back into his cell. <br/>“Well, it looks like Harley and I aren’t the only two lovebirds around here, Jonathan.” Joker chuckled quietly so only Jonathan could hear. <br/>“<em>Quiet</em>, Joker. This isn’t any of your business.”<br/>“Ya better move quick, Jonny. I wouldn’t wanna see you lose your chance.” <br/>Joker chuckled as he went back into his cell, laying on his cot and smirking at Jonathan. <br/>Jonathan’s eye twitched as he turned to walk over to Delilah’s cell. Once he arrived she rushed over and looked up at him. He noticed that she was blushing and hid his grimace.<br/>“Are you okay, Dr. Crane? I’m sorry again that you had to clean that up.” Delilah asked, shuddering as she recalled what happened to Lyle. <br/>“I’m fine, I’m glad I could get that taken care of. But I actually do need you, you’re scheduled to work with me today and it would look suspicious to the other staff if they didn’t see you.” <br/>“Oh of course, I almost forgot! I’ll get myself ready then come on out.” Delilah smiled, going behind the privacy curtain to finish getting ready. </p>
<p>As Delilah went to finish getting ready Jonathan turned back to Edward and walked over to him slowly, keeping himself quiet. Edward walked up to the bars of his cell, meeting Jonathan’s gaze. <br/>“I don’t know what you’re planning, but hurting her in any way is severely against your best interests. I’d rethink some of your actions here, Ed.” Jonathan growled, glaring at Edward, guessing at what happened when he’d left. <br/>“As it so happens, <em>Jonathan</em>, she made the move on me. And besides, I think you know as well as anyone else that I only have her best interests in heart. Last night certainly showed that. I hope you do too.” Edward met his glare and held his ground. <br/>“Fine, but don’t forget our arrangement here. I can do this with you, but I can also do it without you.” <br/>“And you think I’m unable to break out on my own? Funny.” </p>
<p>The men continued to glare at each other until they noticed Delilah emerge from the private portion of her cell. They held their breath as they noticed her outfit; an emerald green suit with a white shirt underneath and black kitten heels. Her hair was semi-wavy, flowing across both of her shoulders, and her makeup was soft. <br/>“Is this okay? I wasn’t sure how professional the green would look but figured I should go for it.” She questioned. <br/>“Yes!” Edward and Jonathan responded in unison, unable to stop staring at her. Delilah blushed as she noticed their reactions. <br/>“Awww, you’re all so cute!!” Harley squealed, grinning as Delilah giggled and blushed again. <br/>Jonathan quickly let her out of her cell and let out a deep breath, ignoring Harley’s comment. <br/>“So, today we’re seeing a couple of inmates, as usual, then we’re having a session with Edward. His session will be the last of the day. Understood?” Jonathan asked, trying to keep his reaction to her outfit under control. <br/>“Yes Dr. Crane.” Delilah responded, waving goodbye to everyone as she started to walk out. <br/>Jonathan stayed back for a second, leaning over to whisper to Edward. <br/>“Before our session please go in and collect Delilah’s things. Now that I know you can get out of your cell it’d be much easier to have her things prepared before we leave. Give her things to Harley and tell her where to drop them off. I have the most faith that she’ll actually bring her stuff to us without getting caught.” Jonathan ordered. <br/>“Aye aye, captain. As you wish.” Edward replied with a smirk. <br/><em>Jackass.</em><br/>Jonathan sighed as he walked out with Delilah, eagerly anticipating the end of the day. </p>
<p>፧</p>
<p>Thankfully the rest of the day went on without issue. The sessions with the other inmates occurred without any unusual incidents, no one approached them about what may have happened to Lyle Bolton, and none of Falcone’s men came around. In ten minutes their session with Edward would begin, and at that point everything would move very quickly. Jonathan knew that about 15-20 minutes into the session Joker would begin the breakout. Once the breakout was enacted all hell would break loose. His primary objective was getting himself, Edward, and Delilah to his car before the other inmates got out. In order to do that they needed to move quickly. </p>
<p>He looked over at Delilah, hoping she would eventually understand the chaos of today, and accept the explanation he would give her. He had to figure out a way of explaining everything to her without having her freak out, which would definitely take some planning. She suddenly stopped what she was doing and looked over at Jonathan, noticing that he was looking at her. </p>
<p>“Is everything okay Jonathan?” She asked, hoping she was organizing his files correctly. <br/>“Yes, of course. I’m just getting into the habit of watching over you, making sure you’re okay.” He took a deep breath before speaking again. “I just wanted to say, I’m truly sorry for not being there for you last night. I only told one guard that you were here so you would be safer. I trusted him not to say anything, and I’m ashamed of what happened.” He looked away, unable to look at her. This kind of feeling was really abnormal for him and he didn’t know how to process it. </p>
<p>
  <strong>It’s because you liiiiiike her, don’t you Jonny boy?</strong>
  <br/>
  <em>Be quiet! </em>
</p>
<p>Delilah approached him and sat down next to him, looking at him as he turned away from her. <br/>“Hey, that wasn’t your fault. I don’t blame you, or Edward, or any of the other rogues. Hell, I don’t even blame the guard that told Bolton that I’m here. He was an intimidating man, I’m sure that guard didn’t willingly give that information up. The only person I blame is Bolton for being such a pervert. He deserved what he got, and I’m just thankful he won’t be able to hurt anyone else now. Again, it really wasn’t your fault. I know you would’ve helped if you were there. Also, you’re the main reason that I’m safe right now. I’m not being attacked by Falcone or his thugs, and that’s because you’re taking a huge risk and helping me. So, if anything, I should be thanking you. You’ve done a lot for me the past few months and I’m eternally grateful.” Delilah smiled as Jonathan turned back to her, meeting her gaze. <br/>“Once we’re able to get you out of here I want to be sure you’ll trust me with the next steps. I don’t want to have to keep you here forever, but once that happens things are going to change a lot. I need to know that you trust me before we move forward.” Jonathan said, looking deep in her eyes. <br/>Delilah paused, trying to understand what he truly meant as he spoke. <br/>“A lot has changed, I know that, and I’m not foolish. I know things likely won’t go back to normal, at least for a long time. I’m prepared for that, and if there’s anyone I trust to keep me safe in all this it's you. So yes, I trust you.” </p>
<p>They looked at each other for several seconds before moving closer, their legs slightly touching. <br/>“Jonathan, I know you aren’t stupid, and it’s probably pretty obvious that I like Edward. I don’t know how to reconcile that within myself honestly. But I, I’ve noticed over time that I….I like you too. And that’s probably a pretty bad thing to tell your former professor and current boss, and I’m not fully sure why I’m saying it, but everything is turning upside down and I don’t know when I’d get this opportunity again so I -” <br/>Before Delilah could continue Jonathan kissed her, pulling her face closer to his as he did so. She gasped, then closed her eyes and let herself ease into the kiss, pulling him closer to her by his shirt. Her heart was racing as they kissed with an intense fervor, moaning softly as he bit her lip. He smirked as she moaned, pulling her hair to make her moan again. He took advantage of her moaning and licked her bottom lip, slipping his tongue in. Their tongues danced against each other as the kiss deepened. After a few minutes they broke apart, breathing heavily as they tried to catch their breaths. </p>
<p><em>Woah.</em> <br/><strong>Woah is right, Jonny boy. She’s softer than I thought she’d be. I think I like this one a lot more. </strong></p>
<p>They took a moment to collect themselves before Jonathan spoke. <br/>“I’m glad you told me about your feelings, Delilah. I can’t quite explain it but I feel similarly, and I have for a long time. I didn’t want any of that to disrupt our relationship, but seeing how everything’s changing so rapidly it’s best to air those things out in the open. As for Edward, that’ll just have to be figured out in time. But for now I think it’s just about time for our session with him. You stay here while I run to get him.” <br/>Jonathan said, straightening out his shirt and making sure his hair wasn’t messy. As he left a light blush crept over Delilah’s face as she grinned. <br/><em>I can’t believe I was able to kiss both of them in general, let alone on the same day?? What’s happening in my life??</em> <br/>She felt astonished realizing they both seemed to like her. Normally she would be a bit worried about their intentions, especially Edward’s, but for some reason she trusted that their feelings were genuine. If anything positive was coming out of this whole situation it was that. </p>
<p>Jonathan and Edward returned soon after, preparing for their session. Each of the men seemed tense as they talked, but Delilah figured it was just because they both realized they each liked Delilah. <br/><em>I wonder if Jonathan told Edward that we just kissed? God, I hope this doesn’t ruin things completely.</em><br/>They continued with their session, with Edward and Delilah occasionally throwing light-hearted jabs at each other. Suddenly the alarms blared and Delilah jumped out of her seat. A familiar cackle echoed throughout the asylum and Delilah’s blood ran cold. <br/><em>Joker?! What the hell is he doing?!</em></p>
<p>“Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen! How’s everyone doing today?” Joker cackled as Delilah’s heart raced and her eyes widened. <br/>“I’ve been doing well, thanks for asking, but I’ve been feeling pretty <em>stir crazy</em>! Isn’t that right Harls?”<br/>“Right Mistah J! I almost forget how good it feels to breathe fresh air!” Harley responded, giggling along with the Joker. <br/>“You know what? You’re right! I’m sure the rest of our friends would love to get some fresh air too! So I have a proposition for you all. I’m going to open up all of your cells, and you all just run like hell! All I ask is that if you see some of our patients in the guard uniforms, take them down for me? They’re especially dangerous, as you all know! But the ones in the white coats or suits are fine. They try so hard to help us all out after all! Now, have fun kiddos!” <br/>Joker continued to laugh as the alarm continued to ring. She heard the clanging of metal as the cell doors opened. </p>
<p>Delilah froze as she looked between Jonathan and Edward, having no idea what to do. <br/>“Okay, it’s time! Let’s get out of here.” Jonathan said, rushing to grab his briefcase. Edward quickly grabbed Delilah’s hand and dragged her out of her seat, silently telling her to run with him. <br/>“Wait, what’s happening?!” Delilah cried out, her pupils dilating as fear overtook her. </p>
<p>
  <strong>Mmmm, that delicious fear, it’s so intense! </strong>
</p>
<p>“It’s a breakout sweetheart. We need to run like hell and get out of here before the other inmates see us. We don’t have time to freak out, let’s go.” Edward responded, not giving Delilah time to speak before practically dragging her out the door, Jonathan emerging soon after. They all ran as fast as they could as the alarm continued to ring and they heard shouting and the sounds of running echoing throughout the hallways. Thankfully the office area was near the main exit so they quickly got out of the asylum. <br/>“My car’s over that way, let’s go!” Jonathan shouted, running over to his car as Edward and Delilah followed him. Delilah turned back and saw several inmates running out the door. She screamed as they arrived at Jonathan’s car. She and Edward got into the back seat as Jonathan jumped in front, throwing his suitcase in the passenger seat before starting the car and peeling out of the parking lot, leaving the asylum behind in the distance. </p>
<p>“What the hell is happening?! Where do we go now? How is Edward going to be safe, since he’s a wanted criminal? What’s going to happen to the others?” Delilah questioned, her heart beating out of her chest as Jonathan drove away. </p>
<p>“You’ll see, everything is going to be okay.” Edward reassured her, putting his arm around her shoulder. </p>
<p>“But wait, it’s not okay! There was just a breakout! Now where am I going to hide from Falcone? Are you going to get arrested? What’s going to -” Before Delilah could ask more questions she felt a sharp pain in her neck. She didn’t notice that Edward had a syringe filled with a sedative until he had used it on her, quickly throwing it onto the floor of the car and looking into her eyes sympathetically. The sounds around her began to blend together as her vision faded into black. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry to do this, but you’ll understand later….” </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Hideout</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hey everyone! Now’s finally the time for Delilah to start learning about more of Jonathan’s plan! Is he going to tell her everything, or will that come at a later time? Keep reading to find out. Also, there will be some bolded ‘thoughts’ for Edward that represent his alter ego, so be aware. Please leave reviews, show me some love, let me know what you like or don’t like! Happy reading! :)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW for a lemon/smut towards the end, and for a discussion about parental abuse.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Slight ringing echoed in Delilah’s ears as her eyes fluttered open. Her muscles ached as she tried to sit up. “Where….where am I?” She asked herself. She glanced around as she noticed she was in a large bed with green sheets. The room around her had exposed brick walls and multiple bookshelves filled with books, a few pieces of abstract art on the walls, and a large mahogany dresser. When she tried sitting up her arms gave out and she plopped back on the bed. She tried getting up again, managing to sit up and put her feet on the floor. That’s when she noticed she was in a different outfit. She was wearing a loose t-shirt and shorts instead of the business suit she’d previously been in. <br/>“What the fuck?! Who undressed me?!” She shrieked, her confusion turning to anger. <br/>Suddenly she heard heavy footsteps rush towards her and saw Edward and Jonathan run into the room. <br/>“Delilah, let us explain -” Jonathan started to speak but Delilah quickly cut him off, standing up and looking up at him. <br/>“Explain what? How coordinated you both were during the breakout? Where we are? How Edward is still here and not in fucking Blackgate? Oh, and maybe most importantly, how my outfit got switched?! I’d <em>love</em> an explanation, so please give me one. Now.” She glared at him intensely, a new fury in her eyes that he’d never seen before. </p>
<p><strong>Oooooh Jonny, I like the anger! Completely unexpected, but it’s kinda hot.</strong> <br/><em>For fuck’s sake, shut up! I don’t need you distracting me right now. </em></p>
<p>He needed to come up with a good way to explain everything that had happened. The fact that she caught on to their coordination made him rethink what exactly he was going to tell her. Before he could speak, Edward spoke up. <br/>“What can be either big or small, anywhere in the world, near or far; can stay the same or change over time, and is different for everyone, but everyone has at least one?” <br/>Both Jonathan and Delilah looked at him quizzically. <br/>“Seriously Ed, a riddle?” Jonathan questioned. <br/>“Well, I am the Riddler after all.” Edward responded with a chuckle. <br/>“I’m -” Delilah focused her attention on Edward and gasped as she finally got to see him in his trademark green suit, complete with a purple question mark tie, green hat, and cane with a golden question mark on top. <br/>“Have I finally stumped you Delilah? I figured I would at some point.” Edward smirked, noticing Delilah checking him out. <br/>“H-home. The answer to your riddle, Edward, is home. But that still leaves me with next to no answers.” Delilah stuttered, ignoring his snarky comment as she glanced at the two men. <br/>“Very good, even with all that’s happening you still get my riddles. I guess an explanation is in order though. I know I’d be demanding one too if I was in your position. Well, you’re in my home. Or rather, one of my homes. I have a few hideouts that I tend to bounce between, but this one draws the least suspicion from others. As for how you got into your current clothes, I did change you. I give you my word that nothing bad happened, I just figured you wouldn’t really be comfortable staying in your suit. The other things are a bit more difficult to explain I’m afraid, so I’ll let Jonathan take over.” Edward explained, avoiding Jonathan’s glare as he handed the rest of the explanation over to him. </p>
<p>“Well, I guess I do trust you to have just changed me and nothing else, so thank you Edward. But I definitely think I need more of an explanation for everything else.” <br/>Jonathan took a deep breath before he began to speak, choosing his words carefully. He wanted to assuage her of any worries she still had without revealing the entirety of his plan. <br/>“I think it’s no secret that breakouts happen quite frequently at Arkham. I’m always prepared when they happen, and sometimes I have a bit of insight as to when they’ll happen, mostly because they’re almost always organized by the rogues and I work with all of them directly. I was informed that there would be a breakout in the next month or two, but after I learned about the danger you were placed in by Carmine Falcone I called in a favor to have the breakout happen sooner. I did that so you could be moved here, for your protection. Believe it or not Edward is a trustworthy person and I knew he would be the most able to protect you and keep you safe. I also observed that he personally cares for your well-being, so that was a plus.” <br/>Delilah stared incredulously at Jonathan, unable to process the explanation he’d given her. <br/>“So let me get this straight; you have this sort of quid pro quo relationship with all of the rogues, including Edward, that gives you special intel and you used that to aid in an Arkham breakout so I could be safe?” she questioned, her jaw slightly agape. <br/>“Yes, that’s exactly what happened.” Jonathan answered stoically. </p>
<p>
  <strong>Jonny boy, I love how good of a liar you’ve become! Usually this girl makes you flustered so I’m glad you haven’t fucked this up yet, I’m pretty surprised! </strong>
  <br/>
  <em>In about five seconds I’m going to banish you entirely. Please, please stop distracting me. </em>
  <br/>
  <strong>You’re no fun! </strong>
</p>
<p>Delilah sat back down on the bed, staring at the floor as she adjusted to the news. It felt so hard to believe, but she trusted that Jonathan was telling the truth, regardless of how outlandish it was. She finally looked back up at Edward. <br/>“So all of the rogues knew about this plan?” <br/>“Yes, we all knew. Jonathan told us about it as soon as Falcone threatened you.” Edward responded, sitting down next to her. “We rogues sometimes care about other people. Lucky for you, you happen to be one of those few people.” <br/>“Thank you Edward, I appreciate that.” She smiled. “But wait, Oswald’s getting out in a few days, right? Why not just wait until then and have me go with him?” <br/>“Absolutely not!” Edward and Jonathan exclaimed at the same time, looking directly at Delilah. <br/>“Yes Oswald is very helpful and polite, and he seems trustworthy on the outside. But if he has anything to gain from betraying you he’ll do it in an instant, no matter what type of bond you’ve formed with him. If you’d gone with him he would’ve given you up to Falcone in two seconds if he could get money or power out of it. You must be careful around him. Please promise me that.” Edward responded sternly, taking one of Delilah’s hands in his. <br/>She could tell from the dark look in his eyes that he and Oswald had some sort of history, and perhaps Oswald had betrayed Edward in the past. She looked at Jonathan who nodded in agreement. <br/>“You’ve always wondered why he’s been in Arkham so often, but if you look at his criminal record and what exactly he’s done, you’d see why. He’s not a man to be trifled with or trusted too easily.” Jonathan said. </p>
<p>“Got it. So, what exactly is the plan now? I just stay here, hiding until Falcone eventually finds me?” Delilah questioned. </p>
<p>“Not exactly. I think I have a possible way to take Falcone down but I’m still planning that out. You and Edward will both be hiding out here. Falcone would never suspect that you’d be in a rogue’s hideout so you’re safe here for the time being. We will make it look as though you’re missing so you need to get off the grid. No cell phone, no social media, nothing. I know that’s hard, but I promise it won’t be forever. We need to make it look like something happened to you during the breakout so Falcone will be thrown off your trail, since it was only a matter of time before he realized you’d be hiding in Arkham. In that time I will formulate my plan to take him down completely.” </p>
<p>As Jonathan explained the new plan Delilah’s face paled and her heart raced, new fears entering her. <br/><em>What are my parents going to think? Will they even care, or will they be told I had some sort of ‘accident’ with Falcone and they’ll brush it off? How am I going to live here with Edward? </em></p>
<p>“Delilah?” Jonathan questioned, breaking her out of her trance. He could see the fear in her eyes, and as much as he, mostly Scarecrow, wanted to exploit it he knew it was not the time or place. <br/>“Before the breakout happened I told you that things would be changing, and you said you would trust me to keep you safe. Do you still trust me? You are by no means a hostage, and if you want to go back home right now you can. But if you do I don’t know what, or who, will be waiting for you there.” Jonathan asked, biting the inside of his cheek as she waited to respond. If she said no and left it would destroy his entire plan, so he desperately hoped she still trusted him. <br/>After taking a deep breath Delilah responded. <br/>“I still don’t entirely understand everything that’s going on or why it’s happening, but I know you want to keep me safe. I appreciate both of you for doing that for me. I do trust you. So, I guess you have a new roommate Edward.” She smiled, looking at them both and holding Edward’s hand a bit tighter. </p>
<p>“Perfect. I’ve always hated living alone anyway.” Edward smiled. </p>
<p>፧</p>
<p>Edward and Jonathan left Delilah alone to give her some time to adjust as she sorted through her things. In addition to the bag Harley brought over after the breakout Jonathan also had one of his men go to Delilah’s apartment to get more of her stuff so she could stay here indefinitely. He knew one of the hardest parts of all this would be letting her stay this close to Edward for a long period of time. Everyone was already quite aware that he and Delilah had feelings for each other, and if she decided to side with him after all of this it would ruin his plan, and likely destroy any chance of him ever working with Edward again. He’d put years into his relationship with Delilah and if Edward ruined that in a few short months he didn’t know if they could ever return from that. But that would come in time. </p>
<p>He pulled Edward aside quickly and spoke quietly so Delilah would not hear them. <br/>“Edward, listen. I appreciate that you care about her. But you know from the beginning I’ve been intending on asking her to work with me. If you value our friendship at all I beg you to remember that.” <br/>“Oh, you consider us to be friends? How delightful!” Edward replied sardonically, an exaggerated smile on his face. Jonathan scowled. <br/>“Don’t be like that Jonathan. I know that you want that, and I won’t stand in the way of it. Once I start working to trip up the bat I won’t ask her to work with me. But if she stays for other reasons I still won’t stop her from working with you. You have my word.” Edward added, the sincerity in his tone obvious to Jonathan. <br/>“Thank you, I appreciate that. Certain….feelings have made this situation a lot more complicated than I thought it would be, so I’m glad we’re on the same page.” Jonathan said, sighing deeply. The two men had had an interesting relationship over the years, so their mutual feelings for the same woman came as a bit of a shock. They’d lived together while hiding out, worked together, and slept together several times over the years. Frankly if Jonathan could trust any of the rogues wholeheartedly it’d be Edward, and he’d hoped after all this time Edward felt the same way. Things with Delilah certainly complicated their relationship but he hoped it wouldn’t be forced to change too much. </p>
<p>“I agree full heartedly. Although I have to admit, I’d be lying if I said this odd little triangle hasn’t been giving me some entertaining ideas.” Edward chuckled, leaning a bit closer to Jonathan. His fingers tapped slightly on his leg, which was a sign of two things to Jonathan; fear or arousal. <br/>Jonathan glanced over at the bedroom door, ensuring Delilah did not come out before leaning to whisper in Edward’s ear. “Oh, you have ideas now? And what sorts of ideas are you having?” Jonathan rasped into his ear, earning a stifled shudder and more rapidly tapping fingers from Edward. <br/>Jackpot. <br/>One of Jonathan’s favorite pastimes, aside from perfecting his work, was to understand what made others around him tick and find out their weaknesses. Edward’s were easy to spot; although he maintained a certain level of dominance in his life, he succumbed just as easily to it from others, particularly Jonathan. This fact made him smirk against Edward’s earlobe as he took a risk, softly biting it, relishing in the quiet gasp Edward emitted. <br/>“Maybe not while Delilah is still in the dark about so much?” Edward asked, his voice barely above a whisper as he continued to violently tap his fingers. As much as he wanted to, he had to wait for certain activities to occur. It was certainly too early for Delilah to be able to handle everything now. Besides, he always liked to attempt to assert his dominance with Jonathan, although that attempt almost always failed. <br/>“Good point. Although I’d still love to hear those ideas of yours, Edward.” Jonathan pulled away and held the smirk on his face as he saw Edward work to regulate his breathing and the slight panic in his eyes. </p>
<p>As they finished talking Delilah came out from Edward’s bedroom, looking curiously at the rest of his apartment. The same exposed brick donned each of the walls, and there were more bookshelves. There was a small brown couch with a flatscreen TV on the opposite wall, along with a round wooden coffee table. His kitchen was pretty small, but had metal countertops and mahogany cabinets, and there was a small circular wooden dining table with four chairs close to long, narrow windows. She could see lights from skyscrapers outside, so she suspected they were in the heart of Gotham. There was also a study area with a large desk and computer, along with other tech parts she didn’t recognize. She glanced over at the two men, sensing a level of tension in the air. After everything that had been happening she decided it was probably in her best interest not to pry, approaching them in an attempt to alleviate whatever tension their private conversation had caused. </p>
<p>“I hope you like it! It’s a bit messy, I know, but I haven’t been around for a while to straighten up.” Edward broke the silence, earning a giggle from Delilah. <br/>“I do, thank you Edward. I really do appreciate you letting me stay here.” She replied, smiling at him. <br/>“It’s no problem my dear. Usually I’m the one who has to worry about being found out here so it’s interesting to have that change.” He responded. He glanced at Jonathan, who was completely focused on Delilah. </p>
<p>“Well, I need to head out. I wanted to stay here until you woke up to explain everything to you and make sure you were okay, but the less time I spend here the better. I have a burner phone for you to use to contact me. It’s untraceable, and only has my contact information and Edward’s. Please don’t use it unless it’s an emergency, but keep it on as I will be checking in.” Jonathan handed Delilah an old flip phone and gave her a sympathetic glance. She held the phone in her hands, looking at it before putting it in her pocket. She quickly grabbed Jonathan and gave him a tight hug. Her eyes welled up with tears as the effort and time Jonathan had put into keeping her safe really sank in. He didn’t have to do this for her; after all, she was just an employee of his now. Even with their history back at Gotham U she never would’ve expected him to help her out like this. </p>
<p>Edward slowly snuck out of the room, thinking it was best to give them a little bit of alone time. <br/><strong>What are you doing? You’re going to hand her over to him, practically gift wrapping her when you do? This is why things with that Kringle woman didn’t work out; you let other men take what’s yours.</strong> <br/><em>Relax. She already likes me. She made a move back at Arkham, and now we’re living here together. Besides, you’re forgetting about Jonathan. This could become a very beneficial arrangement for all of us, so I have no worries. </em><br/><strong>Atta boy! </strong></p>
<p>Delilah looked up at Jonathan, raising her arms up to wrap them around his neck. <br/>“I know I’ve said this almost a thousand times by now, but thank you. I really don’t know what I would be doing right now if you weren’t helping me. I hope someday I can repay you.” She said, smiling softly. <br/>“Of course. I’m doing this because I care about you and don’t want to see you get hurt. And there’s no need to repay me, honestly. Just keep yourself safe.” Jonathan replied, smiling back at her. </p>
<p>
  <strong>What are you doing?! You’re going soft! </strong>
  <br/>
  <em>Maybe I am, but I do actually care about her. Besides, she’s very useful to me, I can’t risk her safety. </em>
  <br/>
  <strong>Yeah yeah, tell yourself that. But when she ends up not working with you and staying with riddle boy here you’ll be sorry. </strong>
</p>
<p>Jonathan felt his temper flare, but took a quick breath to reign himself in from Scarecrow’s insults. Before he could think Delilah stood on her tip-toes to kiss him, pulling him towards her. His eyes widened slightly in shock, then closed as he bent down slightly to kiss her back, moving his hands to the small of her back as he pulled her closer to him. As he did so he slipped his hands under her shirt, scratching her lower back. She gasped as a chill ran down her spine from the sudden bit of pain mixing with the pleasure of the kiss. He took the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth, smirking as she seemed to melt under his touch. Almost as quickly as it began their kiss ended, both of them breathing a bit heavier. Delilah softly bit her lip as she looked up at Jonathan, her face flushed. </p>
<p>
  <em>See? I told you. </em>
  <br/>
  <strong>Well played, my friend. </strong>
</p>
<p>“Once again, please stay safe. I’ll check in on you tomorrow. Also, don’t let Edward do anything stupid.” Jonathan said, chuckling at the end. <br/>“Don’t worry, I’ll watch him like a hawk. We’ll be fine.” Delilah giggled, walking Jonathan to the door and helping him leave. As she closed the door she sighed deeply, walking over to Edward’s room. She noticed he’d left when she was talking to Jonathan so they could have time alone. </p>
<p>“Hey, Edward, it’s safe to come out now. It’s just us.” She said as Edward exited his room, already changed into his pajamas for the night. A deep blush radiated over her face as she looked him up and down. He was only wearing a pair of light, airy green plaid pants and his glasses. He was a bit more toned and muscular than she thought he was, noticing the outline of his biceps and pecs. His hair was also slightly tousled, giving him a boyish charm. He smirked as he noticed her checking him out. <br/>“I’m glad you like what you see.” He chuckled as she froze and began to stutter. <br/>“I-well, I guess it’s that time of night isn’t it? Nothing too out of the ordinary.” She ignored his comment, still blushing. <br/>“That it is. So, what is never eaten before lunch?” He questioned, stepping towards her and tilting his head. <br/>“Um, dinner?”<br/>“Correct! We still need to eat something before bed. Frankly I’ve been starving, but I couldn’t bring myself to eat much of the slop they serve at Arkham. I’ve been dying for a home-cooked meal.” <br/>“Let me cook for you! It’s the least I could do for you, ya know, since you’re letting me stay in your apartment and all.” Delilah smiled as Edward’s eyes lit up. <br/>“Are you sure? I don’t want you to feel like you owe me anything.” He replied sheepishly. <br/>“Of course! I love cooking for other people, so this isn’t entirely for your benefit anyway. What do you like?” <br/>“Surprise me.” </p>
<p>Delilah immediately perked up and searched through Edward’s refrigerator. She picked out several ingredients that she thought would make for a good pasta dish; cans of crushed tomatoes, angel hair pasta, minced garlic, olive oil, and parsley. She helped herself to the kitchenware to start the meal. Edward quietly went over to his record player, looking through his vinyls until he found the perfect album to play. He placed the record in and allowed the song to fill the room, smiling contentedly. </p>
<p>“Is this Bach??” Delilah questioned excitedly, swaying along with the melodic strings flowing through the apartment. <br/>“Yes ma’am, ‘Agnus Dei’ to be exact. So you like classical music?” Edward asked, walking towards Delilah. Her eyes were closed as she hummed along to the music. <br/>“I’ve always loved classical music, and Bach is one of my favorite composers. Fun fact, I played the viola for about ten years as a child. I haven’t picked it up in years but I miss it. I miss the feeling of the music enveloping your soul, capturing your entire being. Playing it is vastly different than listening to it.<br/>Playing it is almost an otherworldly experience, it’s indescribable.” <br/>Edward grinned as she spoke, her eyes lighting up and her body swaying. </p>
<p>“Agnus Dei, qui tollis peccata mundi, miserere nobis.<br/>Agnus Dei, qui tollis peccata mundi, miserere nobis.<br/>Agnus Dei, qui tollis peccata mundi, dona nobis pacem.” </p>
<p>Edward stood next to her, his jaw slightly agape as she sang in the most heavenly voice he’d ever heard, continuing to sway with the music as she cooked. <br/><strong>If I wasn’t mistaken, it seems like you’re falling in love again, just like with Ms. Kringle.</strong><br/><em>Quiet! This woman is different. Ms. Kringle teased me and didn’t respect me. Delilah does.</em> <br/><strong>Sure, you’ll say that until you find some flaw in her that you can’t reconcile. Just take what you want and let her fend for herself. </strong><br/><em>I’m not going to do that! I actually care about her, and I won’t make the same mistakes that I did with Ms. Kringle. </em><br/><strong>Oh, like killing her? I’m just trying to help you, to help us -</strong><br/><em>Well I don’t need your help right now! I can handle this myself!</em><br/><strong>Fine, be that way.</strong></p>
<p>Edward took a deep breath to compose himself. Ever since the incident with his ex-girlfriend, Kristen Kringle, his alter ego had come out in full swing. Sometimes he was helpful, like when disposing of Ms. Kringle’s body, but other times, like now, he was not. <br/><em>I’m not going to go back to that same shy, weak man I was before. I won’t allow myself to.</em> </p>
<p>Delilah turned back to look at Edward, noticing that he seemed to be deep in thought. <br/>“I hope my singing wasn’t that bad.” She giggled, breaking him away from his thoughts. <br/>“No, of course not! Your voice is…. it’s enchanting.” Edward replied, softly placing his arm around her waist. She blushed deeply and focused on her cooking, the meal almost completed. </p>
<p>“Thank you Edward, I appreciate that. Although I think enchanting may be a bit of an overstatement.” She said, turning off the stove and moving to pour the cooked pasta into the strainer. <br/>“Nonsense, don’t sell yourself short. You seem to be a woman of many talents, Delilah.” <br/>“I certainly hope so. You think I can sing well, so now I hope you think I can cook well too.” </p>
<p>Delilah prepared plates for each of them then they sat down in the dining room. Edward reached over and grabbed a bottle of wine and two wine glasses from a nearby cabinet, pouring a glass for each of them as they began to eat. Edward’s eyes opened wide as he ate quickly. <br/>“Wow, this is amazing!” He said. “How did you learn to cook like this?”<br/>“Thank you! I mostly just followed what my mom would do in the kitchen. She doesn’t really use recipes, she just knows what ingredients she needs then kind of crafts the meal as she goes. I learned to cook that way, so everything I make is slightly different than how it was before.” Delilah smiled, before thoughts of her parents filled her head. She lowered her head and put her fork down as the unpleasant thoughts flowed. <br/>Edward noticed and stopped eating as well, taking her hand in his. She looked up at him with a soft expression on her face, but he could see the torment in her eyes. <br/>“I know you aren’t okay, so I won’t bother asking. I’m just so sorry this is all happening. Unfortunately we can’t choose our parents, but that doesn’t make the pain they cause you any less harmful.” Edward said calmly, his eyes darkening as memories from his own past flooded in. Delilah noticed his jaw clench and gripped his hand. <br/>“You don’t have to talk about anything you don’t want to, but if you need to just know that I’m always here.” Delilah said, noticing Edward glance up to look into her eyes. </p>
<p>“I’m fine, it’s been a long enough time that I can talk about it.” Edward sighed deeply, releasing her hand and looking towards the window. “Well, I was a precocious child. I’ve always loved riddles, puzzles, anything that can really make me think and is intellectually stimulating. Most parents would love to have a child that’s so naturally academically inclined, but it seems as though that wasn’t the case with my father. He took every opportunity available to belittle and insult me. He always accused me of trying to lie to him about the simplest things; if I’d done my chores, if my homework was done, where I was going with my friends. If he didn’t feel my answer was satisfactory he beat me until he got whatever answer he wanted.” <br/>Delilah’s eyes widened as Edward told her about his father. Here she was, whining about her parents having a relationship with Falcone, when it sounded like Edward’s father was far more abusive. He frowned as he continued his story. </p>
<p>“One of the defining moments of my childhood was in fourth grade. My teacher showed the class a puzzle and set up a contest; whoever could solve the puzzle fastest would win a prize. To be entirely honest I don’t remember what the prize was, but that didn’t matter to me. I needed to prove to everyone, and myself, that I could do it, that I was better than my classmates. I figured out a way to sneak into the school after hours so I could work on the puzzle. By the time the contest came around it took me less than thirty seconds to solve it, and, of course, I won. When I went home to tell my father and show him the prize he went into a blind rage and beat me again, screaming at me to admit that I had cheated. That was the one time he was right. Even still I never gave him the satisfaction of knowing I’d cheated. He continued to abuse and belittle me, the spiteful fuck he was. When I was in high school I couldn’t handle it anymore. One day he started hitting me over something I can’t remember, and I went into a blind rage. The next thing I knew my hands were around his neck and his lifeless corpse was in front of me. I can’t say I was upset; if anything I was relieved. In an ironic twist of fate I wasn’t found guilty of his murder because of the fact that I was a minor and had bruises, cuts, every other tell-tale sign of what he did to me. I’m still glad he’s dead. He deserved it.” Edward finished, his voice shaking by the end.</p>
<p>He finally looked over at Delilah and noticed her wide eyes staring straight at him. His heart raced, hoping he didn’t make her fearful of him. She took a shaky breath as she took a second before speaking. <br/>“Edward, I’m so, so sorry for what your father put you through. You didn’t deserve any of what happened to you, and your father deserved what he got. None of that abuse should’ve happened to you and it’s so fucked up that a parent could treat a child like that. I’m just sorry for whining so much about my parents. I feel so selfish knowing what I know now.” She spoke softly, looking down. He quickly moved his chair closer to hers and lifted her chin to have her meet his gaze. </p>
<p>“Please, Delilah, don’t say that. Yes my father was a monster, but your parents don’t seem perfect either. You have every right to be upset with them and hate what they’ve done to you. Just because their abuse is more emotional doesn’t mean it’s any less impactful. Your parents have still dismissed all of your concerns, gaslit you and put you in close proximity to a ruthless mobster. My story doesn’t undermine yours, please don’t ever think that.” Edward said sternly, pausing as Delilah absorbed his words. <br/>She rested her hand on his knee and smiled when she saw his breathing increase. <br/>“Thank you Edward, you’re right. I think I’ve always underestimated things that affect me, like I don’t really look at things that happen to me as being bad or worth the attention of others.” <br/>“You need to put more stock in yourself. You’re a truly amazing woman and it’s quite upsetting to see you sell yourself short. Please don’t forget that.” </p>
<p>They continued to look into each others’ eyes, a light blush creeping across Delilah’s cheeks. Edward chuckled as he noticed her blush before leaning over to capture her lips with his own. She lifted her hand to his face, running her thumb along his cheek as he kissed her. Quickly after he pulled away, leaving her still leaned over and looking at him with parted lips. He rapidly collected each of their plates and brought them over to the kitchen sink. </p>
<p>“Since you cooked I’ll clean, it’s only fair.” Edward offered. <br/>“I won’t say no to that! I think I’ll take this time to go get changed.” <br/>Delilah slipped out of the room as Edward began to clean up, still blushing. She and Edward found themselves in so many situations like what just happened. He seemed to look at her in just the right way to make her melt under his gaze, and he also understood her in a way few people had. She nervously rummaged through the bags of stuff Jonathan had brought from her place before finding her pajamas; a pair of black short shorts and a loose white tank top, fluffy purple slippers and a black silk robe. <em>Thank God Jonathan was able to find clothes I like</em>. She quickly slipped into her pajamas and exited the room just as Edward had finished cleaning. This time it was his turn to stare, pausing as he took in her appearance. Her hair was perfectly situated around each of her shoulders and bounced when she walked. He almost didn’t notice as she walked slowly towards him until she stood right in front of him, looking up at him with a doe-like look in her eyes. <br/>“Is this too much, Edward?” She smirked, feeling even with him for surprising her with his evening wear. Suddenly he pulled her close to him, earning a loud gasp from her as his hand gripped her lower back. <br/>“Don’t test me, Delilah.” He spoke darkly in her ear, smirking as he saw goosebumps on the back of her neck and her heart beating rapidly through her chest. <br/>“Oh? And what happens if I do test you?” She replied, her voice low and slightly shaking. </p>
<p>Edward immediately grabbed her hips roughly and pulled her in to kiss him, tugging her hair as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She moaned as she bit his lip and pulled his hair as well. He took advantage of her moan and slipped his tongue in her mouth, exploring her as she pressed herself against him. He suddenly changed tactics, running his hands down her ass then to her thighs before lifting her up. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist tightly as she broke the kiss to grin at him. <br/>He returned the grin, kissing her neck as he walked slowly to his bedroom. Delilah threw her head back as his lips cascaded all around her neck and collarbone, gasping each time he nipped at her soft skin. </p>
<p>Edward turned and leaned down towards his bed, bringing Delilah on the bed gently without stopping his ministrations. She threw her head back as she ground her hips into his, smirking when he groaned in response. She continued her movements against him when he suddenly moved his hands down to her hips, grabbing them tightly and looking into her eyes. Her breathing stopped as she noticed a dark, lustful look in his eyes. <br/>“Tsk tsk, Delilah, someone’s a little too eager. I’m in no rush.” He growled, the tone of his voice sending a shiver down her spine. He chuckled as he reached his hands under her shirt, moving agonizingly slow as he ran his hands up her body, pulling her shirt up with them. Her chest rose as her breathing increased. Soon her shirt and robe were stripped from her body and she heard Edward sharply inhale as he looked at her body. </p>
<p>She gripped the sheets in her hands and looked away, slightly embarrassed. Edward was one of the most handsome men she had ever seen, and the vulnerable situation she was in just sunk in. <br/>“Delilah, look at me.” Edward said, raising his hand to cup her cheek. She turned towards him and looked into his eyes, still clouded over with lust. <br/>“You’re an absolutely stunning woman, I hope I can help you realize that.” <br/>A deep blush overtook her as he quickly kissed her again, his hands moving to her large chest. He took her right nipple in between two of his fingers and rubbed it, and massaged each of her breasts as she moaned. He quickly broke the kiss and bent down to take her left nipple in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it and flicking it. Delilah breathed heavily as he did the same with her right breast before moving away to place small kisses and bites all around her chest. He worked his way down her body, quickly approaching the waistband of her shorts. </p>
<p>He looked up to see her watching him intently, chuckling darkly as he bit the skin at her hips. Her back arched as she gasped and pressed her hips against him. He slowly hooked his fingers around her pants and underwear, taking them off in one fluid movement. She raised her hips to allow him to get her clothing off easier, and soon she was fully exposed in front of him. She watched him intently as he took each of her legs in his hands and put them over his shoulders, staring into her eyes as he did so. He began to kiss and bite her legs starting at her knees and working towards her core. <br/>She quickly moved to tangle her fingers in his hair, willing him to give her the pleasure she needed. He removed himself from between her legs with lightning speed, pinning her hands above her head. <br/>“Tut-tut, these stay up here. We can’t be too eager and spoil all the fun, right?” He said with a devious smirk. <br/>“And what happens if I don’t listen?” She responded in kind, looking up at him with a sense of faux innocence as she bit her bottom lip softly. <br/>“If you don’t listen I’ll just have to punish you, my dear. Maybe I can just stop, and we can -” <br/>“No!” Delilah cried out as a wide, sinister grin overtook Edward’s face. <br/>“No what, Delilah?” He questioned slowly, bringing his face to her ear as he gently nibbled on her earlobe. <br/>“Ah-ah, p-please don’t stop Edward, please!” She whined, gasping as he bit down hard on her neck. <br/>“Good girl, that’s what I like to hear.” </p>
<p>He returned to his previous position, happy to see that Delilah had listened and not moved her hands. She looked down at him with half-lidded eyes, silently willing him to give her what she wanted. He obliged and ran his flat tongue up her slit to her sensitive nub. She gasped and whined as she threw her head back and ground her hips against him. He hooked her legs as he brought her closer, continuing in his ministrations. He swirled his tongue around her clit as he slowly inserted a finger inside her. <br/>He raised an eyebrow and he paused as she clenched almost impossibly tight around him. He thrust his finger in and out of her quickly as he continued to lick her little nub, delighted to hear a symphony of moans erupt from her as she panted beneath him. He soon added a second finger, pausing when he heard her hiss and gasp, feeling her tighten around him even more. <br/>He lifted his head up and looked up at her as she looked down to meet his gaze. <br/>“Are you okay? Am I hurting you?” He questioned with concern in his voice. <br/>“I….I’m….I haven’t exactly done this before.” She confessed, hiding her face in her hands. <br/>He took a second to understand what she said, then lifted his brows as he figured out what she meant. <br/>“You’re a virgin?” <br/>“I am. I-I’m sorry, I know that makes things a bit harder.” She apologized, afraid to meet his gaze. <br/>“Are you seriously apologizing for being a virgin? One, most men would kill for the chance to take someone’s virginity. Two, I’m not concerned about that at all. What I’m concerned with is hurting you. If you want to stop here then that’s completely fine by me. I want you to be as comfortable as possible.” <br/>He looked up at her with kind eyes, removing his fingers from her as he rested his hands on her thighs. <br/>“No, please, I want this. I really do.” Delilah responded, gasping when he saw a devilish smirk appear on his lips. <br/>“Of course, my dear. I’ll be as careful as I can be, but can certainly be rougher if you want me to be.” He returned his fingers to her center, moving his fingers deftly in and out of her. </p>
<p>A long string of moans erupted from her, her eyes squeezing shut as the slight pain of the adjustment mixed with intense pleasure. He rose from his position, never removing his fingers from her as he kissed her roughly. He smirked as he rose from her, balancing himself on his left arm as he looked down at her flushed face. <br/>Her eyes were tightly shut as he could tell she was close to the edge. She went silent as she got closer and closer, gripping the sheets so tight her knuckles turned white. Soon she took a deep breath in before crying out in ecstasy as she went over the edge, bucking her hips against his hand as she rode the waves of her orgasm. Her movements slowed as she finally opened her eyes and looked up at him, a shiver running down her spine as she saw the mischievous smirk on his face. </p>
<p>“Did we enjoy ourselves, my dear?” He asked playfully, removing his fingers from her. <br/>She didn’t give him an answer as she grabbed his head and brought his face up to hers, roughly capturing his lips with her own. She moved her hands to his hips and pushed against him. He understood what she was trying to do and rolled himself over so she was on top of him. <br/>She ground her hips against his as she began to kiss and bite his neck, stopping to bite particularly hard near his collarbone. She smirked against his skin as he groaned at her actions before kissing and biting  further down his chest. She soon arrived at the waistband of his pants, quickly pulling them down. He helped by removing them completely and staring down at her with lust in his eyes, willing her to continue. <br/>She looked up at him as she took his shaft in her hands, softly moving her hand up and down, using some of his pre-cum for extra lubrication. He groaned and felt his eyes close, focusing completely on her hand slowly moving up and down. Suddenly he felt her warm lips against the tip of his cock, letting out a louder groan as she took him in her mouth. <br/>“Ah fuck, Delilah….” <br/>She let out a muffled moan around him, sending pleasurable vibrations up through his body as she began to suck on him gently. She moved her head up and down, swirling her tongue all around him and letting the tip press against the roof of her mouth. <br/>He couldn’t believe the pleasure she was giving him, trying to distract himself so he wouldn’t finish too quickly. <br/>Delilah smiled as she heard Edward’s breathing become more labored, deciding to switch up the pace. She balled up her left hand into a fist as she took his entire length in her mouth, working past her gag reflex. She smirked as she heard Edward gasp and felt his fingers grip her hair tightly. She let him move her head up and down, getting into a slow rhythm before pulling her off of him entirely. </p>
<p>She relished in seeing him slightly undone before her, loving the effect she had over him. He opened his eyes and looked at her with an animalistic lust in his eyes, quickly grabbing her and flipping her back over on her back. He quickly grabbed a condom from the dresser next to him and slipped it on before settling himself in between her legs. She looked up at him with wide eyes as he leaned down to speak. <br/>“Are you sure you want this, Delilah?” He asked, needing that permission before continuing. <br/>“Yes Edward, I do. Please.” She replied with labored breath. <br/>He smirked at her as he decided to toy with her. <br/>“I want to hear you beg. Beg me for what you want.” </p>
<p>“I-I….I-” <br/>“Nuh uh uh, it doesn’t sound like you’re too sure of yourself. I could always stop.” He smirked viciously at her, softly kissing her neck. She arched her back slightly and moaned, running her hands down his back. <br/>“Please, please Edward, please just fuck me! I need it, please!” She whined, gasping when she felt his tip press against her entrance. <br/>“Well, since you asked so nicely….” He kissed her softly as he entered her with a single thrust. She gasped and tightened against him and it took all of his self-control not to pound into her mercilessly. He groaned as her nails dug into his sides, waiting to give her time to adjust to him. Before long she began moving her hips against his in an effort to get him to move. He promptly obliged, beginning with a slow, passionate pace as he continued to kiss her. <br/>With each thrust she whined and moaned, returning his thrusts and wrapping her legs tightly around his waist. He groaned as she clenched against him, increasing the pace exponentially. Soon he moved her legs above his shoulders and pounded harder into her, able to move even deeper into her with the new position. <br/>She practically screamed in pleasure as he moved faster and faster, bringing her closer to the edge. </p>
<p>“Edward, please, please don’t stop!” She gasped, raking her nails down his back so a small amount of blood trickled down. <br/>“I have absolutely no intentions of doing that, my dear.” He replied with labored breaths as he continued his mission, nearing his own edge. He groaned as she threw her head back and clenched even more around him, her moans turning into loud screams as his movements pushed her over the edge. </p>
<p>“AH, Edward!” She screamed out as she closed her eyes tightly, arching her back as her orgasm racked her body. Her legs shook against his chest as she was engulfed by the feelings of ecstasy Edward caused. He followed soon after, moaning and grabbing her hips with bruising force as he rode out his orgasm, bucking into her roughly. His movements slowed as they both rode the waves of their orgasms. <br/>Soon after he slipped out of her and laid next to her, each of them staring at the ceiling as they tried to catch their breaths. Delilah moved closer to him and looked up at him, and he looked down at her, a playful smile on his face. </p>
<p>“I hope you enjoyed yourself?” He asked, softly kissing her forehead. <br/>“That’s certainly an understatement.” She grinned. </p>
<p>They continued to look at each other before being overcome by exhaustion, snuggling next to each other as they were each pulled into a deep, comfortable sleep. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Uncovering Secrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hey everyone! Sooooo, things got pretty intense with Edward and Delilah! What did you all think? Hopefully that wasn’t written all that badly. Writing those kinds of scenes is always interesting lol. I’m excited to keep moving with the plot and see how things continue for our little triangle! Favorite and follow, and leave a comment to let me know what you like or don’t like! Happy reading! :) </p><p>I’ll also be including a flashback scene in this chapter, and the entirety of that portion will be italicized.<br/>Here’s a link to the song “Love So Soft” that’s mentioned in the chapter!<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YNokuDyknJ0</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: violence</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Delilah’s body felt stiff as she felt herself waking up. She tensed up then stretched, arching her back and head as she got comfortable. Suddenly she heard a low groan from behind her and felt a pair of hands grip her waist. She gasped and spun around, meeting the smirking face of Edward Nigma above her. </p><p>“You know, if you wanted to continue what we did last night you could’ve just asked, instead of practically grinding on me like that.” </p><p>He continued to smirk at Delilah as an intense blush radiated across her face, a smile of her own appearing on her lips. She didn’t realize he was right behind her when she stretched, but if he wanted to play games she could play them too. Delilah moved closer to him and wrapped one of her legs around his waist, biting her bottom lip softly. </p><p>“I don’t think I know what you’re talking about. I just woke up. I think you may be jumping to conclusions, Mr. Nigma.” Her smile widened as she pressed herself against him, relishing in the sight of his eyes widening in surprise. It wasn’t often that the Riddler was caught by surprise. </p><p>“Are you sure about that? Because the way I see it I’ve just been laying here, defenseless, while you’ve been pressing yourself against me and taunting me. All this happening in <em>my</em> bed nonetheless.” Edward said, before quickly straddling Delilah and pinning her wrists under one of his hands. He grinned as she gasped loudly at the sudden change in power dynamics. He figured she was trying to trip him up, and she succeeded for a little. But he couldn’t let her maintain control. Besides, taking that control back was a lot of fun. </p><p>“How should I respond to the game you’re playing, hm?” He asked, leaning in closer to whisper in her ear, relishing the shudder she released. Before he could make his next move Delilah pulled his head back and crashed his lips to hers, biting his lip roughly. His breath hitched as she threw him off his mission. He was intending on having her beg him to make a move, but somehow her doing it herself signalled his loss in this little game. </p><p>
  <strong>This one is certainly more exciting than Miss Kringle! She has a bit of fire in her, and she’s able to keep up with us. I like it! She was even able to get the best of you. That’s a rare accomplishment.</strong>
</p><p><em>I hate to admit it but you’re right on that. Now stop, I need to focus.</em> </p><p>Edward ground his hips into hers as the kiss deepened. He ran his hands up and down her body, grinning as she moaned into the kiss. Suddenly he separated, using his arms to prop himself up over her. </p><p>“Oh, Miss Davis. You snuck up on me, that isn’t quite fair. How am I supposed to react to you doing this to me after I graciously allowed you into my home?” Edward said darkly.<br/>
“Well Mr. Nigma, I have some ideas. But I’m afraid my ideas aren’t free.” Delilah grinned back at him, loving the fact that she was pressing his buttons. <br/>
“Of course, that kind of information is valuable. I guess I’ll just have to take it.” Edward growled before kissing her roughly again. </p><p>፧</p><p>The sun shined brightly through the apartment as Delilah cooked a late breakfast for herself and Edward. A light blush crept across her cheeks as she thought about the past few weeks with him. It was so hard for her to believe that someone like the Riddler would be such a normal person underneath his supervillain persona. To the rest of the world he appeared to be a psychopath that was way too obsessed with riddles and tricks. When he was in his own home he liked sleeping in, played video games for hours (and threw mini-tantrums when he lost), constantly played classical music, and tried cooking gourmet meals for her. They had long conversations about psychology, science, philosophy, any subject they could think of. They cooked together, danced together, watched movies, and did other <em>fun</em> activities together. It seems hard to believe, but she was very rarely bored while staying with Edward, even though she was cooped up in the apartment. There were times when she was left alone when Edward had to get supplies or when he was acting as the Riddler. His escapades had slowed down, probably due to Delilah being under his protection.  He’d been out a few times as the Riddler, like last weekend when he robbed the Gotham Museum of Art. Thankfully he’d upped the anty with the riddles he left for the GCPD and Batman, effectively keeping them off his trail. If he suddenly got apprehended and sent back to Arkham Delilah wasn’t sure what she would do to remain safe. Even with his connections to Jonathan he wouldn’t be able to get out as soon as he got back in and Jonathan couldn’t take time off to stay with her. </p><p>The smell of crispy toast, eggs and bacon wafted through the apartment as Delilah cooked. Her hips swayed as she hummed a random song, the light melody of birds chirping audible from the nearby windows. Suddenly she felt a pair of strong hands wrap around her waist. A grin broke out on her face as she turned around to face Edward. She stood on her tip-toes to peck him on the lips before returning to her cooking. <br/>
“I hope you slept well?” She asked, finishing up the meal. She felt Edward step away to set up the table. <br/>
“Yes I did! I have to say, having someone to sleep next to is much more comfortable than sleeping alone.” Edward responded, getting the table set up for their meal. <br/>
Delilah blushed as she prepared the food and took a plate for herself. She sat down and started eating, Edward joining her soon after. </p><p>They ate in silence for a bit, just taking in the morning light and the good company. Delilah became lost in her thoughts as she reflected on her current situation. As safe as she felt, she knew she wouldn’t be able to stay here forever. The fact that Edward, or rather, Riddler, was starting to come out of hiding was a bit troubling. They couldn’t afford to have him get randomly caught by the GCPD or Batman. She had faith that his riddles would continue to outsmart them, but she knew there was a chance that he could still get caught. She had to start discussing a game plan with Jonathan of either having a second place to go, or trying to work things out with Falcone herself. She really hated this thought, but if she went in willingly and worked to separate her father from the business then maybe everything could work out. They may have to leave Gotham for their own safety but if that’s what it took to keep her and her family safe from Falcone she’d do it. <br/>
The idea of leaving Gotham created a huge pit in her stomach. Everything she knew; her family, friends, job opportunities, and even the rogues she’d become friendly with were here. She didn’t have a life outside of Gotham. Everything about her life would change if she left, especially her relationships with Edward and Jonathan. Each of those relationships changed dramatically in the past few weeks. She and Jonathan previously had an almost entirely professional relationship from their time together at Gotham U and Arkham. The only time anything ever crossed a sort of line was when Jonathan tried delving into her personal life, more specifically her fears. Those questions were easy to dodge though. She would reflect on the nature of fear with him, which would distract him pretty easily. But ever since this issue with Falcone popped up their relationship took a more dramatic turn. They hadn’t taken things quite as far as she and Edward had, but they’d had a few discussions about their feelings towards each other, which, for Jonathan, was saying a lot. And she’d be lying if she didn’t admit the other, more fun activities they’d done together. If things really went awry then she had the option of asking to stay with him temporarily, but she didn’t want to risk his safety, or risk the stability of their friendship. </p><p>Edward noticed Delilah staring off into space, meekly picking at her food with a light frown. She didn’t normally act in such a reserved manner. He figured she was upset about something, so he thought he should distract her. <br/>
“I consume your mind and am with you always. I put in no effort but I never take a break. I can be meaningless, inventive, or complex. What am I?” Edward asked, breaking Delilah from her thoughts. <br/>
“Wha-what?” She replied, looking up at him. <br/>
“I consume your mind and am with you always. I put in no effort but I never take a break. I can be meaningless, inventive, or complex. What am I?” He asked again, smirking at her. “Normally I don’t repeat my riddles, so consider yourself special.” </p><p>Delilah thought for a second before grinning back at him. “A thought.” <br/>
“Very good! You’re still as sharp as ever.” Edward smiled before continuing. “Are you okay, Delilah? You looked upset before.” <br/>
“I’m fine, just, thinking about some logistical things.” Delilah replied softly. <br/>
“Well, do you need help thinking through those logistical things? I’ve been told I’m pretty good at solving puzzles.”<br/>
“I-I’m fine.” <br/>
“Delilah, that doesn’t make me feel like you’re okay. Please, just tell me what you’re thinking about.”</p><p>Delilah sighed deeply before responding. “Well, if you must know, I’ve been thinking about this whole….situation. I’ve had a wonderful time staying here and I wish I could just stay here long-term. But realistically speaking I can’t just stay in place like a sitting duck. I need to find a way out of this and move on with my life. I know you and Jonathan probably have some ideas in mind, but I have some as well.”<br/>
Edward shifted in his seat and put his fork down. His features twisted in a slight frown as he absorbed Delilah’s words. </p><p>
  <strong>See? I knew it wouldn’t last forever. She’s realizing she’s better off without you and is leaving, just like they all do. </strong><br/>
<em>It isn’t that! It’s reasonable for her to want to leave at some point. Living a life cooped up in an apartment isn’t fulfilling.</em><br/>
<strong>Sure, you’re just saying that to deflect from the fact that she doesn’t want you. You aren’t good enough for her. </strong><br/>
<em>Shut up! I am! I….I think I am? </em>
</p><p>“Edward?” Delilah asked, breaking him out of his trance. <br/>
“Yes?” <br/>
“I was asking if you wanted to hear my ideas.” <br/>
“Oh, oh yes! I definitely do.” He replied sheepishly, slightly embarrassed that he got caught not fully listening to her. </p><p>“Well, okay. I don’t particularly love my ideas but they’re the best I have at the moment. My first is that I work with Falcone, willingly.”<br/>
“Wait, what?! Handing yourself over to the person who put a hit out on you, that’s your idea?” <br/>
“I didn’t say it was an idea I liked! But just listen. I’ve known him my entire life, he saw me grow up. As much as I hate it, my family’s life is intertwined with his family. Somewhere there must be some sort of familial attachment. If I can appeal to that he could call off the hit, and I can use that time to work on my parents to get them less involved in what he does. Hell, it isn’t like I deliberately eavesdropped on him or told him I would do anything with the information I overheard. I just happened to be sitting there and heard them talking. I could convince him that I’m loyal while I talk to my parents.”</p><p>Edward paused as he considered how he would defeat this risky idea. He knew it wouldn’t work but he needed to convince Delilah of that before she got herself hurt. <br/>
“So, what if you do go to him and he doesn’t believe you? What if he doesn’t believe you and immediately kills you? Or, worse yet, what if he doesn’t believe you but makes it appear as though he does and seemingly lets you in, while just waiting for the right moment to strike? If you go to him you can’t guarantee that you’ll stay safe and that’s a huge problem for me.” <br/>
“I get that, but if I don’t go I’ll just be twiddling my thumbs, living my life in fear that someday he’ll find me. I need to be more proactive. Which brings me to another idea.” <br/>
“And that is?”<br/>
“I could leave Gotham entirely.” </p><p>Delilah looked down at her lap as her knee bounced rapidly, afraid to meet Edward’s gaze. She didn’t want to offend him or make him feel like she was ungrateful for the protection he gave her, and she especially didn’t want him to feel like she wasn’t interested in him. </p><p>“You….you’d really consider leaving? Do you think that’d be a good idea?” He stammered, taken aback. <br/>
“Wow, I actually caught the Riddler off guard. I’m almost impressed with myself.” Delilah chuckled, hesitantly meeting his gaze. She saw the dark look in his eyes and knew she unintentionally stepped too far. <br/>
“Normally I love your jokes, but I’m not interested in hearing them right now. I’ll repeat myself; do you really think leaving is a good idea?” He replied sternly, obviously upset. <br/>
“Honestly, maybe. I wouldn’t be at the mercy of Falcone, I could disguise myself and change my name, go on with my life somewhere where he couldn’t find me.” <br/>
“So you’d be willing to leave everything behind? Your job, your family, Jonathan….” Edward trailed off, not wanting to be more vulnerable than he already had been. But Delilah already caught on to what he meant. She moved her chair closer to his and held his hand. </p><p>“I know that idea is hard. Do you think I want to be in this kind of situation Edward? I don’t. I really, really don’t. But I have very few options, and those two are the only ones I can think of at the moment that don’t have me just sitting, waiting for him to find me. If you have anything better then please enlighten me, but as of now those are the two most viable options I have right now.”</p><p>Edward paused, weighing what he should tell her. He’d been trying to keep her stalled so Jonathan could tell her his plan himself, so he’d have to talk to Jonathan about this new development. In the meantime he had to come up with an idea good enough to keep her put so she wouldn’t do anything dangerous. </p><p>“What about this; you know that Oswald is well connected, right? I could try to call in a favor with him to call off the hit and have Falcone leave you alone.” </p><p>“Hold on, didn’t you and Jonathan tell me that Oswald is dangerous? Why would you suddenly trust him now?”</p><p>“That option sounds a lot better than you leaving.” </p><p>“What did he even do anyway? I don’t think you ever told me.” </p><p>Edward’s face hardened as he recalled past events. Delilah noticed and opened her mouth to say something, but Edward beat her to it. </p><p>“Remember when Oswald was mayor? Around that time I’d met a woman, Isabella. She was….I don’t know what happened but I fell in love with her almost overnight. We went on a few dates and it was just wonderful. I confided in Oswald and he immediately suggested that I break up with her. I should’ve figured something was off, but I pushed it away. With what happened with Miss Kringle, I knew I had to be careful. I didn’t want to hurt Isabella the way I hurt Kristen. The thought of hurting another innocent woman terrified me, so I went along with breaking up with her. But I also knew I didn’t have it in me to do it so I asked Oswald to convey the message for me. In hindsight that was a very bad move, but I couldn’t face her in person. He told me he did it so I started proceeding with life as usual. Soon after I started getting a lot of calls and texts from her, so I went to her house to see her. She….she dyed her hair and dressed like Kristen. It was some sort of test. She knew what I’d done to Kristen and she wanted to convince me that I wouldn’t hurt her. She helped me realize that what had happened with Kristen truly was an accident, and that I didn’t have to hurt her. I could control myself. Feeling like I was out of control was terrifying, so realizing that I could actually control myself, and the fact that she helped me discover I could do that was amazing. I told Oswald and things seemed fine, he appeared to be supportive. The next night Isabella left to go to a work conference and ran a red light at a train intersection. Her car got slammed by a train and she was….gone.” </p><p>Edward paused, tensing up as his breath hitched. Delilah held his hand tight and gave him a soft glance. He met her gaze and released his breath before continuing. </p><p>“I was a wreck for days. I couldn’t help myself and started investigating further. They said she fell asleep at the wheel, but there’s no way she did. The accident happened a few blocks from her house, there’s no way she fell asleep that quickly. I went to the place where it happened and this homeless man said he heard a woman screaming before the accident, which, again, tells me that she wasn’t asleep. I did my own digging and found out that her break lines were cut. In haste, I immediately suspected Butch Gilzean. We’d already had issues, due to me kind of masterminding the re-emergence of the Red Hood gang, having them seem as if they were trying to hurt Oswald, and linking them with Butch. Anyway, I captured Butch and his ex, Tabitha, to try to get them to confess to killing Isabella. At the very last second Butch ‘confessed’, quote unquote, but he said he shot her. I knew she wasn’t shot, so I immediately knew he didn’t actually do it. I racked my brain trying to figure out who else could’ve done it but I was stumped. That doesn’t happen often. I was trying to solve that puzzle when Barbara Kean broke into the residence I shared with Oswald. She found out that Oswald, he, he was in love with me, and told me so.” </p><p>Edward shuddered before continuing. </p><p>“I knew him, I didn’t think he’d….I didn’t think he’d be capable of something like that. I confronted him about killing Isabella and he actually told the truth. I was shocked, I just couldn’t believe it. We fought about it and he didn’t double down, insisting he did the right thing. I set up an elaborate trap to kill him which, unfortunately, didn’t work. When I saw that he was still alive he tried to ask for forgiveness but I just couldn’t do it. I shot him and thought I killed him again, but obviously I didn’t. At that point I figured it wasn’t worth trying again. Too much hassle. But I haven’t been able to look at him quite the same way since. He’s done other terrible things, too many to name. Yes we’re all criminals, but I think there are certain lines you shouldn’t cross.” </p><p>Delilah looked at Edward in shock as he recounted the story. She was shocked that Oswald could do something like that to someone he allegedly loved. If he could hurt Edward like that there was no telling what he would do to her if it benefitted him in any way. </p><p>“Wow, Edward, I’m so sorry. Now I completely understand why you wanted me to stay away from him.”  Delilah held his hand tighter and moved her seat closer to his. </p><p>“It’s fine, I’ve gotten over it. I just feel terrible that an innocent woman got hurt because of me. Honestly remembering all of that makes me doubt this decision a bit, but I think if I did a big enough favor for Oswald he would keep you safe. If I hacked into Sal Maroni’s personal files and dug up some dirt on him, maybe get a piece of art Oswald really likes, something. I’d do any sort of favor for him to keep you here.” </p><p>Edward paused, looking into Delilah’s eyes before continuing. </p><p>“Please, Delilah, please let me and Jonathan work something out to keep you here. I don’t want you getting hurt, and I certainly don’t want you to leave. I….this is hard for me to say, but I need you to stay. You make me feel feelings that I haven’t felt in a very long time, and if you left I’m not sure what I would do. There’s a way to figure this out and keep you here, just please, give us more time.” </p><p>Delilah’s eyes widened as Edward spoke. Her heart raced as she absorbed what he was saying. She knew they both had feelings for each other, but she didn’t realize how much she seemed to mean to him. It was all a lot for her to handle, with him being the Riddler and all, but over time she didn’t really care about that. The person beneath the persona meant a lot more to her than any of the crimes he’d committed, even if he could get a bit carried away at times. He’d shown her that she could trust him in a way that she could trust very few people, not even her parents. </p><p>“Fine, I’ll give you guys more time. Thank you again for everything you’ve both done for me, I really can’t thank you enough. I just….I couldn’t help but start worrying about the future, or what would happen if Batman or the GCPD caught up with you and….” She stopped when she noticed Edward’s jaw clench slightly. His body got tense as she figured out how to phrase her next thought. </p><p>“This isn’t me worrying about your c<em>riminal prowess</em> or capabilities. I just know plans have backfired before, obviously, since you’ve been in Arkham before. Even with your connection to Jonathan you wouldn’t be able to get out the same day you get thrown in and I couldn’t stay here by myself.” </p><p>Edward took a deep breath, exhaling loudly. </p><p>“That’s a fair point. I highly doubt those imbeciles will catch me again, but you’re right in worrying about it. I’ll be sure to talk to Jonathan soon to formulate a better plan. But, speaking of criminal escapades, I’m going on another job with my assistants tonight. I’m not sure when I’ll be home, but if anything happens I will contact Jonathan immediately and arrangements can be made to get you somewhere safe. Is that okay with you?” <br/>
Edward asked tentatively, suddenly realizing how his nightly excursions must’ve been affecting her. </p><p>“Of course! You’re one of Gotham’s most infamous criminal masterminds, you don’t need to ask for my permission to go <em>work</em>.” Delilah smiled as Edward grinned back at her, his ego sufficiently stroked. </p><p>“Ah, a criminal mastermind you say? I think you overestimate me, Miss Davis.” Edward smirked. <br/>
“Hm, maybe you’re right. After all, most people could take little pieces of art from museums, or hack into computers. Heck, if I learned how to hack maybe I could compete with you!” Delilah replied as Edward suddenly moved almost impossibly close to her to whisper in her ear. <br/>
“There’s a lot more involved in being a criminal. Maybe I’ll have to teach you.” He whispered, biting her earlobe. He smirked against her neck when she gasped at the soft bite. <br/>
“You’re right! I’ll have to brush up on my riddles so I could keep up with you. Or maybe I’ll invest in some Victoria era clothes and brush up on my Lewis Carroll to help out Jervis. Maybe I should reread my neuropsychopharmacology textbooks then give that Scarecrow guy a call!” Delilah laughed as Edward pulled away from her, a slightly shocked look appearing on his face. He didn’t say anything, just looking into her eyes, almost as if he was trying to solve her. </p><p>“What, did I say something wrong?” Delilah questioned, raising an eyebrow. </p><p>“Oh no, not at all dear. I’m just thrilled that you’d so easily consider a life of crime. I think villainy would suit you.” Edward smirked, pulling her in for a kiss. </p><p>፧</p><p>Several hours had passed since her discussion with Edward and Delilah felt more secure than she had in days. Whenever he usually left to go on his latest job he’d have some sort of loose plan to ensure her safety, and he would never tell her where he was going. Tonight, however, he made sure to tell her where he was going and assured her that he’d contact Jonathan if something happened to him. That made her feel a lot better about being in the apartment alone. </p><p>He left about an hour or so ago and she was just cleaning up, trying to make the apartment nice for when he returned. She knew she was contributing next to nothing besides cooking meals while she was staying with him and knowing that made her feel bad. Cleaning while he was gone and cooking whenever she could was her small way of giving back to him for all of his generosity. He’d even given her some jewelry he’d stolen from various jewelry stores, even at her insistence that he keep them. The type of dynamic they had was strange but she enjoyed it nonetheless. If things didn’t work out at Arkham maybe she would take him up more seriously on his offer. </p><p>The speakers played “Love So Soft” by Kelly Clarkson as she wiped down the countertops and put various objects away. She swayed her hips and danced, singing along with the song. </p><p>"Every kiss is a door<br/>
Can I knock on yours?<br/>
Can we knock a little more?<br/>
If your touch is a key<br/>
Keep on twistin', keep unlockin', keep on turnin' me<br/>
Let me in<br/>
I wanna be closer to you, let you under my skin<br/>
If I let you in<br/>
You gotta be careful with it<br/>
Let me tell you again"</p><p>She paused to continue singing when she heard what sounded like a footstep coming from the bedroom. Her body tensed as she quietly tiptoed to the speakers and turned off the music before grabbing two knives from the knife block. She gripped them tightly as she slowly stepped towards the bedroom. Her back pressed against the wall once she got to the door, taking a deep breath before quickly stepping into the room, wielding the knife in front of her. </p><p>As she stepped into the room her eyes widened, the tip of her knife pointing directly at the neck of Victor Zsaz. He stood there grinning at her with a cocky look on his face, his right hand on one of his pistols. He was dressed in black dress shoes, black slacks, a black button down shirt and black tie, as usual. Even just standing there with a knife pointed at him he held an air of arrogance, knowing fully well he could quickly gain the upper hand. Delilah paled as she stared at Victor. </p><p>“What, no hello Delilah? After all we’ve been through I’m kind of offended.” His voice boomed as he addressed her, causing her to jump. Within seconds she regained her composure and kept the knife pointed in his direction, adjusting her footing so she was standing directly in front of him. She did her best to regulate her breathing as she spoke. </p><p>“How did you get in here?” She demanded coldly. </p><p>“And no small talk either? If I knew any better I’d say you’re not happy to see me.” He taunted her, stepping forward. His grin widened as he allowed the tip of her knife to lightly pierce his neck, not hard enough to draw blood but hard enough for her to notice the knife cut him, showing her that he was not intimidated.</p><p>“I’ll only ask one more time. How’d you get in here Victor?” </p><p>“Tut tut, I don’t think that’ll do. I like you Delilah, so let’s not make this harder than it has to be by asking silly questions that you should already know the answers to.” </p><p>Victor continued to step towards her, forcing her to back up towards the dining room.  </p><p>“Now, Don Falcone was adamant that you’re alive when you come with me. Alive is a very….subjective term in my opinion. You could be alive and unscathed, alive with a bullet wound or two, alive but missing a limb. I think we’d all prefer for you to arrive to Don Falcone alive and unscathed, but other arrangements can be made if you choose to not cooperate.” </p><p>A chill ran down Delilah’s spine as she stared at Victor. She knew very well that it was best to remain on his good side. In what almost felt like another lifetime, she’d done self-defense training with Victor on her father and Falcone’s insistence. You could never be too safe, they’d tell her, and who better to learn self-defense from than one of Falcone’s top assassins? The memories felt almost foreign to her as she analyzed his movements. </p><p>፧</p><p>
  <em>Delilah’s foot tapped incessantly as she waited for Victor to arrive at her father’s gym. He was coming to give her a self-defense lesson and, to be quite honest, she was dreading it. She insisted that she didn’t need self-defense training, but her father knew that the areas surrounding Gotham U tended to be pretty sketchy and wouldn’t take no for an answer. Falcone eagerly agreed to the arrangement, always careful to consider her safety. Another part of the issue was having extended contact with Victor Zsaz. Victor seemed amicable enough but there was something about him that creeped her out. He had a certain unsettling presence about him. Part of it was his appearance; his unchanging wide grin, lack of eyebrows, and incredibly pale skin spooked most people who met him. His mannerisms were also peculiar and semi-frightening. He seemed to be just as joyful as he was menacing, which was a dangerous combination when someone was trying to predict his next move. If you happened to see underneath his sleeves you’d see the various cuts he inflicted on himself, tallies for each person he killed. That was probably the most terrifying part of him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>As Delilah was lost in her thoughts she suddenly heard the click of a trigger and felt the cold metal of a gun against the back of her head. She jumped and spun around, meeting Victor’s intense gaze. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh God, Victor, please don’t ever do that again!” She exclaimed, almost shaking as she worked to regulate her breathing. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“But Delilah my dear, how are you ever going to learn self-defense if you can’t even track your enemy’s movements? If you leave yourself vulnerable expect that to be taken advantage of. Lesson one.” He grinned, handing his gun to her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Does this lesson entail using guns? Because I didn’t sign up for gunshot wounds.” Delilah questioned, looking at the gun quizzically. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Victor began to laugh, clutching his sides as he laughed louder and louder. Suddenly he stopped, maintaining his grin and pulling out another gun. </em><br/>
<em>“Oh no, but that’s a great idea! These are BB guns. They’ll still hurt but they aren’t deadly. I’ll also give you a knife to use, should you need it. Now, let’s begin.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Before Delilah could react Victor jumped away and fired a shot at her, hitting her in the calf. She cried out in pain as Victor chuckled. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Lesson number two, analyze your surroundings and find good cover.” He called out as she scrambled to find a place to hide. She soon found a dividing wall to hide behind, peeking out to see where Victor was. She briefly saw one of his arms and aimed her gun to shoot him. Before she could pull the trigger his arm was gone. She frantically scanned the area to find where he went when she heard a single footstep behind her. She immediately went to the other side of the dividing wall and, sure enough, saw him walking towards where she just was. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her footfalls were nearly silent as she tracked him, keeping her finger on the trigger of her BB gun. She willed herself to breathe silently as she tiptoed behind him, surprising herself with the fact that he appeared to not notice her. He paused and tilted his head to the side, wondering where she had gone. Before he could move again she raised the gun to his back and clicked the trigger, letting him know she was behind him. He spun around quickly and smacked the gun out of her hand just as she fired. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Lesson number three, never give away your location. Also, lesson number four, strike when you get the chance.” </em><br/>
<em>He instructed as he pulled out his own gun. She acted quickly, kicking her leg up high to kick the gun out of his hand. He grabbed her leg and brought it closer to him, smirking down at her. As he brought her leg closer to him she grabbed his shoulder with one hand and grabbed her knife in the other, pressing it against his neck. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She panted as he looked at her, his grin expanding. She winced as he leaned down to speak to her, allowing her knife to press lightly into his neck, cutting him just enough to allow a thin line of blood to form. </em><br/>
<em>“You’ll be more fun to work with than I previously thought.” </em>
</p><p>፧</p><p>“Go to hell, Victor.” She growled, taking the opportunity to press her knife against his throat again. </p><p>“There’s that fire I always liked in you! This is certainly going to be fun.” His grin widened as he raised his gun. As he shot at her leg she jumped away, barrel-rolling towards the couch. He fired two shots at the couch, and she quickly rose up to throw one of her knives at him. He easily dodged it, letting it pierce the wall behind him. She ducked behind the couch again, glancing over to the door. If she could get out the door she could potentially get out of the building before he’d catch up to her. </p><p>Her thoughts were broken as he fired again, this time one of the bullets grazing her arm. She hissed in pain, willing herself to stay quiet. </p><p>“Come on out Delilah! Don’t you want to make this easier on yourself?” Victor purred, stepping towards the couch. <br/>
Delilah looked around for a hard object to throw at him when her eyes found a large paperweight Edward kept on the coffee table. She quickly reached over and grabbed it, peeking to see how close he got. He continued walking towards the couch, his grin still impossibly wide. It sickened her knowing how much he got off on the violence he inflicted every day. </p><p>“Well, as much fun as this is, I have a job I need to do. So, if you wouldn’t mind-” </p><p>Before he could continue Delilah hurled the paperweight at him, successfully hitting him in the head. In the brief moment he was disoriented Delilah rushed him, throwing his pistol out of his hand before slashing him in the chest with her knife. She lunged forward to stab him when he grabbed her arm, twisting it behind her painfully. She cried out in pain as he pulled her against him, continuing to twist her arm until it felt like it would rip off. </p><p>She willed herself to keep fighting as she remembered the knife. With her free arm she plunged the knife into his side and twisted, then raked the knife down. He hissed, dropping her on the ground. She ripped the knife out of him and scrambled to her feet. Before she left she knew she had to grab the burner phone on the kitchen counter so she could contact Edward and Jonathan. She ran to the counter and grabbed the phone, shoving it into her pocket. As she did so Victor roughly grabbed her hair, pulling her towards him. She elbowed him in the face, causing him to let go of her hair. He laughed wildly as he punched her in the stomach, continuing to laugh as she doubled over in pain. </p><p>Delilah’s vision got blurry as she absorbed the blow, willing herself to continue fighting. Victor cackled as he prepared to strike her again. Delilah jumped back, missing his next punch as she threw her last knife at him. This momentarily distracted him enough for her to bolt towards the door. She hastily threw the door open and ran as fast as she could down the stairs, hearing Victor’s calm footsteps following her. </p><p>“Come on Delilah, we’ve had our fun but let’s go!” </p><p>She continued running down the stairs, arriving at the bottom floor quickly. She turned around and saw Victor aiming his gun at her. She shrieked as he shot at her, hitting her in the calf. <br/>
The pain was nearly paralyzing, but she couldn’t stop herself from running. She gritted her teeth as she forced herself to run out the door and sprint as far away from the apartment as she could. She ran nearly fifteen blocks before she felt confident that Victor was not trailing her. She ducked behind an alley, looking all around her to make sure Victor was not there. When she finally knew she was no longer in danger she inhaled sharply before crying out from the pain of her wounds. She sank to the ground as the pain overtook her. The tears leaked from her before she even realized she’d started crying. </p><p>Blood gushed from her calf, that wound being significantly worse than the one on her arm. <br/>
“Fuck, fuck fuck fuck!” She cursed, taking off her shirt and ripping it in half. Thankfully she had a tank top underneath so she could use her other shirt as a makeshift tourniquet. She quickly wrapped the shirt tightly around her calf to help stop the bleeding, then did the same to her arm. Once she was able to gather herself she pulled out the burner phone, quickly dialing Edward’s number. </p><p>As the phone rang she prayed he wouldn’t be too upset about his safe house being broken into, and for interrupting his activities. About a minute passed before she heard a voice. <br/>
“I bring with me all levels of news, important or meaningless, happy or sad. I come in many forms, but am always a pact between two people. What am I?” Edward’s voice growled through the phone before a beep snapped her back into reality.<br/>
“Ah, hey, Edward! I’m assuming the answer to that riddle is a message? I’m really not sure.” She chuckled, bracing herself to not let her pain trickle into her voice. <br/>
“So ah, listen, I’m really sorry but I had to leave the apartment. Long story short, somehow Victor Zsaz found me. I got out, he shot me twice, and I’m just kinda wandering aimlessly until I can get a hold of you or Jonathan. Please just, just call me back!” She said shakily, quickly hanging up the phone. <br/>
She cursed as she dialed Jonathan’s number next. Another minute passed before she heard his voicemail as well. <br/>
“Hello, this is Dr. Jonathan Crane. If this is a medical emergency please call 911, but otherwise please stay on the line and leave me a detailed message. I’ll return your call as soon as possible.” </p><p>Delilah mumbled a curse under her breath as she hung up. <br/>
She stood up shakily as she did her best to maintain her balance and assess her surroundings. She noticed that she was relatively close to Gotham U, which was only five minutes from where Jonathan lived. If she could find Jonathan’s house she knew she’d at least be safe for the moment. She felt bad possibly putting him in danger, but that was the best option she had. </p><p>She roamed the streets as she searched for familiar buildings. After a few minutes of walking she saw that she was on Suffolk Avenue. <br/>
<em>This is it! Jonathan lives on this street!</em><br/>
She walked as quickly as she could, scanning all of the houses before finding Jonathan’s. <br/>
<em>Oh thank God!</em><br/>
She walked up to the door, knocking softly. No answer greeted her, so she knocked harder. As she did so the door got pushed open. She tilted her head quizzically, wondering why his door was slightly ajar in the first place. <br/>
At that moment she took it as a good sign, cautiously walking into his home. Entering his house without his permission made her feel dirty, but desperate times called for desperate measures. <br/>
There were no lights on in the house as she carefully walked through the doorway. She hoped he wasn’t asleep. That would be a very awkward situation to explain her way out of. </p><p>“Dr. Crane! Jonathan!” She called out, but heard no reply. <br/>
“Jonathan! Something happened at Edward’s, I had to get out, I need you!” Again, no answer. <br/>
She continued walking through the house hoping to find Jonathan when she suddenly heard an ear-shattering scream. She gasped as a second scream quickly followed the first. Her eyes darted around the room, wondering where the scream came from. A third scream erupted and she realized it was coming from the basement. <br/>
<em>Oh no, did Victor come find Jonathan after leaving Edward’s?! Is he getting hurt because of me?!</em><br/>
Without another thought she raced down the hallway and ripped open the basement door, noticing that the lights in the basement were on. She carefully walked down the stairs, hoping to not attract too much attention. Another scream echoed through the house, causing Delilah to gasp and nearly fall down the stairs. </p><p>“Please, I can’t take it! They’re everywhere, they’re biting me, it hurts so much! Please make them go away!” She heard a voice say. She couldn’t recognize who it was, and was momentarily relieved when she realized it was not Jonathan’s voice. <br/>
<em>If that’s not him then where is he??</em></p><p>She got down the stairs and saw another door closed, illuminated by a bright white light around the edges. Whoever was screaming was in that room. She paused, terrified of what she might discover in that room. Her curiosity and worry about Jonathan got the best of her as she walked over to the door, hesitating before throwing it open. Her heart stopped as she saw a man strapped down to a large chair, similar to a chair in a dentist’s office. He was writhing in his seat and panting, taking no notice of her. But the other figure in the room did, turning to face her. The tall, lanky figure had an empty syringe in their hand, and an eerie burlap mask over their face. There were two eye holes that were partially covered by black mesh, and a mouth area that was sewn shut. Fear overtook Delilah as she recognized the figure in front of her. Her eyes widened and she took a panicked step back as the figure walked towards her, almost stalking her as if she were their prey. After what felt like an eternity she gathered the courage to speak, her voice barely above a whisper. </p><p>“You’re….you’re the Scarecrow.” </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Facing Fears</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: horror scenes; graphic descriptions of bullying, childhood sexual assault, discussions of suicide and death, and other horror-related themes</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jonathan had allowed Scarecrow to take over as they were performing an experiment on one of Sal Maroni’s low level goons. He’d found the man spying on one of his meetings with Falcone’s men, no doubt trying to gain intel to bring back to Maroni. Unfortunately for him he likely wouldn’t be leaving the house alive or, if he did, he wouldn’t be sane enough to recollect what happened. He’d spent some time interrogating the man before injecting him with the fear toxin and allowing Scarecrow to come out. The man had no useful information but hopefully he’d be an interesting test subject for the fear toxin. Scarecrow relished the experiments, as they allowed him to experience the pleasure of other people’s fear first-hand. Jonathan typically observed while Scarecrow took control, doing his best to file away the physical and psychological symptoms the ‘patients’ experienced under the fear toxin. The effects of the toxin were at full escalation when the door suddenly opened. Both he and Scarecrow experienced a bit of shock when they saw Delilah’s frightened form enter the room. </p>
<p><em>What the hell is she doing here?! She should be at Edward’s! And what the hell are those tourniquets for?? This can’t be happening, she can’t know yet!</em><br/><strong>Oh but don’t you see, Jonny boy, maybe this means it is time for her to know! Somehow fate brought her right to us. She’s inevitably going to wonder why I, or rather, we are here using the fear toxin on a subject in your house. What sort of explanation do you have for that?</strong> <br/><em>I….I don’t think I have one. </em><br/><strong>Precisely! So I’m going to stay here, Delilah and I are going to have a little chat, and I’ll finally get to experience her delicious fear when I inject her with the toxin. It’s a win-win-win for everybody. </strong><br/><em>No! I won’t let that happen! I’m taking back control. This ends now!</em><br/><strong>Tsk tsk, Jonathan, I don’t think so. </strong></p>
<p>Jonathan’s body stiffened as he experienced an internal battle for control with Scarecrow. In the end Scarecrow maintained control, pushing Jonathan’s subconscious to the side. </p>
<p>
  <strong>Don’t worry, Jonny, I won’t reveal the whole plan yet. But I will make her scream for me, and I’ll even let you watch….</strong>
</p>
<p>Scarecrow started walking towards Delilah, delighting in her fearful display. </p>
<p>“You’re….you’re the Scarecrow.” Delilah gasped, walking backwards. Her breathing increased and her eyes widened as she stared at Scarecrow, cursing the fact that she threw her last knife at Victor. </p>
<p><strong>“It seems we finally get to meet, Delilah. I must say this has been a long time coming, and I’m incredibly excited to finally be able to play with you.”</strong> Scarecrow chuckled as Delilah froze in place. She shuddered as his cold, mechanical voice echoed through the room. His voice was distorted by his mask, making it all the more terrifying to hear.  </p>
<p>“How do you know my name?” Delilah asked coolly, trying to hide her fear. </p>
<p>
  <strong>“Hmm, that won’t do. Don’t you know I’m the Master of Fear? I can smell your fear, see it, taste it. It’s pointless to try to act brave now, although I admire the effort.” </strong>
</p>
<p>“S-sure, whatever you say. But answer this; why are you in Dr. Crane’s home? Where is he?” </p>
<p>
  <strong>“Oh, I don’t want to talk about Jonathan right now, he’s a bit occupied at the moment. All you need to know is that we’re here, together, and we’re going to finally explore your fears.” </strong>
</p>
<p>“Fuck you! We aren’t exploring anything until I know that Jonathan is safe. And what are you doing with this guy?” Delilah demanded, standing her ground as Scarecrow stepped closer and closer to her. </p>
<p>Scarecrow cackled, clutching his sides in high-pitched, distorted laughter as Delilah attempted to assert herself. <br/><strong>“You are a riot my dear! You’re in no position to make demands of me. But, if you must know, this insignificant worm is a spy that I’m taking care of, and Jonathan is perfectly fine.” </strong></p>
<p>Suddenly the man in the chair screamed, directing Delilah’s attention to him.<br/>“Please, just make it stop! The spiders, they’re everywhere! They’re biting me, it hurts so much! Please!” The man screamed out, struggling against his restraints. <br/>Scarecrow turned his attention to the man and walked towards him, almost skipping as he got closer. <br/><strong>“Hm, you want the spiders to go away?”</strong><br/>“Yes! For the love of God, yes!” <br/><strong>“Your wish is my command.” </strong><br/>Scarecrow cackled as he quickly pulled out a syringe and plunged it into the man’s neck, watching the life drain from his eyes. He quickly took the restraints off of the man and his lifeless body crumpled to the floor. Delilah gasped in horror, directing Scarecrow’s attention back to her. </p>
<p>“What did you just do to him?! And how am I supposed to know that Jonathan is okay? I want to see him!” She squeaked out, cursing herself for sounding weak. </p>
<p><strong>“Well, I did to him exactly what I’ll be doing to you soon, so you can experience it for yourself! As for Jonathan, I haven’t harmed a hair on his precious little head, but I don’t think you’d want to see him right now.”</strong> He smirked as he saw a new anger appear in Delilah’s eyes. One of her fists clenched as she stared him down. </p>
<p>“I want to see Jonathan. Now.” She growled. Her blood boiled when Scarecrow began laughing at her again. He sauntered towards her with an unnatural pep in his step. </p>
<p><strong>“Wow, no wonder he wouldn’t let me out until now! You are so much fun! Here you are, injured, alone, defenseless, and you’re making demands of me, a dangerous rogue? He probably knew how much I’d like you and knew I wouldn’t let him come back.”</strong> Scarecrow chuckled, delighting in the confused expression on Delilah’s face. </p>
<p>“What do you mean? Who’s ‘he’?” Delilah questioned, taking a step backward. </p>
<p>
  <strong>“Actually, I think I’d rather talk about you. Tell me, Delilah, what do you fear? What makes your skin crawl, keeps you awake at night?” </strong>
</p>
<p>“Once again, go to hell. I’m not playing your fear game here. If you won’t tell me where Jonathan is I guess I’ll find him myself.”</p>
<p>Scarecrow suddenly lunged at her with a full syringe in his hand. She quickly dodged away from him and swung her fist, hitting him in the side. Scarecrow hissed as he absorbed the blow. </p>
<p>
  <strong>“I wouldn’t do that if I were you. As much as I’ve loved this little back and forth I’ve been just dying to hear that scream of yours.” </strong>
</p>
<p>He lunged at her again, grabbing one of her arms in his tight grasp. She screamed as he yanked her towards him, taking her wrists in one of his hands. She struggled against him as he laughed hellishly at her. </p>
<p><strong>“Mm, I can feel your fear, it’s absolutely delicious! Scream for me again!”</strong> </p>
<p>He dragged her towards the chair. Delilah looked around the room, pulling against his grasp. </p>
<p>“I got away from Victor Zsaz, I’m not getting bested by scum like you!” Delilah hissed, glaring daggers at him. </p>
<p><strong>“Ah, so that’s where your injuries came from! Tell me, child, did seeing Victor make you afraid? Were you shaking against him? Were your eyes wide in terror, thinking about all the terrible things he could’ve done to you?”</strong> Scarecrow taunted. <br/>Delilah gasped as he called her ‘child’. Jonathan always called her that. It gave her an eerie feeling. </p>
<p>Delilah kicked him in the groin, grunting as he doubled over, letting go of her arms. She took that opportunity to sprint towards the door. She got close to it before she felt herself being tackled to the ground. Her head bounced against the floor, her vision swimming as Scarecrow straddled her. <br/>He grabbed her hair and slammed her face against the floor again, attempting to disorient her as he pinned her wrists behind her back. </p>
<p><em>God damnit Scarecrow, I told you not to hurt her! Stop it, now! Let me out!</em><br/><strong>Relax Jonny boy! Lest we forget, she just punched us and kicked us in the balls! I’ll leave her mostly unscathed but I’m not letting that woman get away with harming us.</strong> <strong>You’ll feel better once I get the toxin in her. </strong></p>
<p>“Please, please just let me go!” Delilah cried out, her fear finally getting the best of her. Scarecrow laughed as she squirmed against him. He stood up, pulling her to her feet before dragging her over to the chair. She swung her limbs wildly in an attempt to fight him off but was unsuccessful. He grabbed her wrist and locked it in one of the restraints, grinning as she continued to struggle. </p>
<p><strong>“Why would I let you go my dear? I’m having too much fun!”</strong> Scarecrow guffawed as he finished strapping her into the restraints. He leaned in closer to her, delighting in the fact that she froze as he got closer. She squeezed her eyes shut and took deep breaths, trying to calm herself down. The coarse fabric of Scarecrow’s mask rubbed harshly against her cheek as he rested near her ear. </p>
<p><strong>“You think you can hide your fear from me? That’s adorable. But I know you’re still afraid. I know your heart is racing, your blood is rushing through your veins, your body is tense….”</strong> He ran one of his hands along her side, chuckling as she squirmed underneath him. </p>
<p>“You know nothing about me. All you are is a coward who’s too afraid to show his face, and exploits the fears of others to ignore how much fear you actually have. Is that it? Is that why you enjoy terrorizing people like this?” Her eyes snapped open as she glared at him, a scowl on her face. </p>
<p>Scarecrow immediately backhanded her before grabbing her chin and yanking her face towards his. <br/><strong>“Listen, I have been more courteous to you than I normally am with my subjects. You’re also forgetting the fact that you barged in on my last experiment, and I had to terminate that one prematurely because of you. I’m no longer interested in listening to you speak, now I just want to listen to you scream.” </strong><br/>Scarecrow growled at her, grabbing a vial of his fear toxin from the tray next to him. Delilah tried to inch away from him in vain. In an instant she felt a sharp pain in her neck, squeezing her eyes shut and biting her lip to keep from screaming. Soon she felt her heart beating uncontrollably fast and felt tears in her eyes. She tried to hide her reactions to the toxin from Scarecrow but she knew he’d noticed. </p>
<p><strong>“Don’t try to hide it, Delilah, you’re in for the time of your life. And I’ll be right here, watching it all unfold.” </strong><br/>Scarecrow taunted her as she felt the power of the toxin overtake her. </p>
<p>፧</p>
<p>Darkness consumed Delilah’s vision as the effects of the toxin kicked in. She saw nothing around her but blackness. There was a spotlight shining directly on her that provided the only source light. She looked all around her to see if there was anything in sight to no avail. </p>
<p>
  <em>Well, if this is all the toxin has in store then I guess everything will be okay. I’ll just have to wait it out. </em>
</p>
<p>She sat down when suddenly the darkness seemed to melt away. The blackness dripped like ink downwards and upwards, pulling together in all directions. Light flooded into the area as her surroundings began to change, showing her a wooded area. The moon and stars shined in the night sky, illuminating a series of shabby log cabins, large pine trees, and a lake just past the cabins. Delilah thought for a second, not recognizing the area. She walked around the cabins, looking around but not seeing anyone around. </p>
<p>“Hello?” She called out, pausing at the sound of her own voice. It sounded a bit more high pitched than normal, almost squeaky. “Is anyone there?” <br/>She toured each of the cabins but still couldn’t see anyone. She kept walking, moving towards the lake. When she arrived at the lake and saw her reflection she gasped, tears immediately springing in her eyes.</p>
<p>
  <em>No, no, no no no! This can’t be happening!</em>
</p>
<p>The reflection of her fourteen year old self looked back at her. She had freckles and slightly crooked teeth, pigtails, and a Camp Beckwood t-shirt on. Every summer as a child she went to Camp Beckwood for summer camp. Generally the experience was okay; she liked the activities they did, especially the outdoor activities like rock-climbing and swimming, but she wasn’t able to make a lot of friends due to kids teasing her about her weight and appearance. Her time there, for the most part, wasn’t different than most kids’ experiences at summer camp. This year, however, was the year of one of her worst traumas. She’d befriended a counselor, Ron, that she’d thought was nice to her because she was a bit of a loner. He talked to her when she was lonely and always made sure she was always included in activities with the other campers. It made her feel like at least one person at the camp was on her side. </p>
<p>One night she’d gone down to the lake in a teary mess. Now she couldn’t even remember what she was upset with, it was probably about something mean one of her bunkmates had said. It was so pointless, but she’d cried a lot as a preteen about things that ultimately didn’t mean very much. On this night Ron came down to comfort her and things took a….rough turn. Any second now he’d be coming down to ‘talk’ to her. She felt paralyzed next to the lake, unable to move. She tried with all her might to pull herself away from the lake, willing herself to move and run as far away as she could, but she was glued to the ground. The tears she’d been holding back began to fall as she realized what the toxin was going to replay for her. </p>
<p>A loud crunch of leaves and sticks breaking snapped her out of her thoughts. She looked behind her to see Ron walking over to her. He towered over her at 6’3, adding to his semi-intimidating presence. He was wearing his camp counselor uniform which made that intimidation factor lessen slightly, but her memories made her shake in fear. He jogged over to her and put his arm around her shoulders, making her cringe internally. </p>
<p>“Hey kid, are you feeling okay?” He questioned, a faux sense of sincerity in his voice. </p>
<p>Almost without thinking, her little voice squeaked out “Yes, I-I think I’m okay….” </p>
<p>
  <em>No! I can’t even speak! I can’t say that, I need to get out of this!</em>
</p>
<p>Her heart pounded inside her chest as she felt like she was going to peel out of her skin, wrestling with herself as she couldn’t change the scenario unfolding in front of her. </p>
<p>“You don’t sound like you’re okay, want to talk about it? You know I’m always here for you, right Delilah?” Ron asked, moving closer to her so his body was pressed against hers. </p>
<p>She inched away, looking up at him timidly. </p>
<p>“I-it’s really nothing, just some mean things Jackie and Ashlynn said today, no big deal. Same old same old.” She chuckled, looking down at her reflection. Her true thoughts screamed at her to run, but her body wouldn’t move. </p>
<p>“Hey, whatever they said is meaningless. You’re an awesome girl, you know what they say isn’t true.” Ron smiled, holding her tighter. Internally she shut down as she almost saw everything unfolding around her from a movie screen instead of actually living through it. Suddenly Ron bent down and kissed her, placing his arm around her waist. She saw her younger self freeze and try to push him away, but he just held her tighter against him. She screamed as loud as she could, but no sound came out. </p>
<p>Almost instantly the scene sped up before her eyes. The tree branches lengthened and trapped her young self with her attacker, preventing her from leaving. His kissing became more intense as her young self finally began to realize what was happening and tried to kick him. He slapped her harshly across the face, the sound echoing like lightning crackling through the sky. </p>
<p>“I’m the one friend you’ve had around here, count your blessings kid! I see the way you look at me and the other boys at camp, I know what you want! Normally guys like me don’t go for chubby girls like you so consider yourself lucky.” His voice boomed, the volume distorted, trapping her in a cage of her own panic. </p>
<p>She saw her younger self pinned underneath him, helpless to stop what was happening. She kept screaming over and over, willing her to do something, anything to make it stop, but she was powerless. </p>
<p>Weak. Defenseless. Worthless. Hopeless. </p>
<p>She felt a white hot pain searing across her whole body as if she was being dipped in fire, and her vision began to fade. The scene began to melt again and swirl into darkness as she screamed, her body burning in unbearable pain. </p>
<p>Before she could scream again she was engulfed in complete darkness, all feeling completely gone. She couldn’t feel the fiery pain anymore, but she couldn’t feel anything else either. The only thing she could feel was aching numbness. Tears gathered in her eyes but refused to fall, clouding her vision. From within the cloud stepped her former childhood best friend, Lily. </p>
<p>She and Lily had done everything together in their eight year long friendship, but Lily treated her terribly the entire time. She would tease her mercilessly for her weight, belittle her for every mistake she made, do vicious pranks to her, and start meaningless fights with her for any reason under the sun. They had a codependent relationship; for every good thing Lily would do for her she would do five more bad things, but Delilah was never strong enough to break away. </p>
<p>Lily stormed over to her and got in her face. </p>
<p>“Hey ‘Lilah, maybe Troy would’ve gone out with you if you lost some weight! I’ve been working out a bit lately, not that I need to, maybe you can join me! And I’ve been bookmarking some awesome healthy recipes you should try! I mean, if you’re really hungry that is, you probably shouldn’t be eating too much though. We wouldn’t want to make the bloating look worse.” She spoke in a sweet, angelic voice with a wide smile on her face. </p>
<p>“Ya know, I’m glad you’re so humble! It’s good for people to remember their place and not go beyond that.” She continued to taunt Delilah, old memories creeping into her mind.</p>
<p>“I think I wanna go out with Troy, what do you think? He’s just soooo cute! I know you like him, but I mean, he’s captain of the baseball team. Sorry sweetie, guys like that have a higher standard. I think we’d be such a good match, what do you think?”</p>
<p>Lily’s nasty words swirled around in her head, repeating endlessly. Every second the voice got louder and louder. The words felt as if they were almost pressing her down, forcing her to press into herself. She crumpled to the ground, shaking as Lily’s words erupted old wounds she’d thought were long closed. </p>
<p>“How dare you leave me! I don’t care that you’re going to college; how could you leave after everything we’ve been through?! We were there for each other’s first kisses, we went to our first dances together, you were there when my mom died! And now you’re leaving me?? You’re such an ungrateful bitch, did you know that? I hope you fail and come crawling back home! You won’t succeed anyway, why would you think you would? You’ve always been so weak and helpless, just admit it! You won’t last for two seconds in Gotham, you’re worthless!” </p>
<p>Lily’s voice erupted into ear-splitting screaming, creating a ringing in Delilah’s ears. </p>
<p>“Stop, please stop! It isn’t true, I’m not a bad friend! I’m not a bad person! I was a good friend to you, just please stop!” Delilah cried, tears pouring down her face. Lily’s words got more and more harsh, changing into things the real Lily had never said to her. </p>
<p>“You’re powerless. Weak. Defenseless. Worthless. Hopeless.” </p>
<p>This phrase repeated over and over again, morphing from Lily’s voice to a dark, almost demonic growl. </p>
<p>Suddenly the voice stopped. Delilah felt like the oppressive weight keeping her to the ground had lifted, so she stood up. She was once again surrounded in darkness with a sole spotlight shining on her. She whipped her head around rapidly, looking around for any other horrible memories to come back to haunt her, but saw nothing. She heard nothing, she felt nothing. </p>
<p>She finally began to feel a sense of relief. Her breathing regulated and her heart rate slowed, finally beginning to calm down. Before she could begin to walk she looked down into her hands and saw a handful of pills. The colors of the pills shined brightly in her eyes, glaring at her almost like flashlights. </p>
<p>
  <em>Oh no. Please not this, please….</em>
</p>
<p>Her hand began to rise slowly to her face. </p>
<p>
  <em>No, no, stop, I don’t want this! I don’t want it!</em>
</p>
<p>She pulled against the invisible force holding her hand, but nothing she could do could stop her hand from bringing the pills closer and closer to her. When she was twenty-one she’d overdosed on various pills while trying to commit suicide, and ever since then her biggest fear was becoming suicidal enough to try that again. That was the worst time in her entire life, making her feel like she was trapped in an inescapable, hopeless darkness. She’d worked very hard to not get to that point again, and being trapped in it was her worst nightmare. </p>
<p>Slowly her hand rose until it arrived close to her mouth. Her mouth felt like it was being forced open. </p>
<p>“No! No stop! Don’t do it, you don’t want to do it! You’re better now, you’ve worked so hard, you don’t want this! Please! Just stop it!” She screamed an ear-splitting scream, recoiling as she felt the pills slide down her throat. In an instant her vision began to fade in and out and her body felt weak. Tears trickled down her face as she sobbed, trying to scream more but her voice came out as a quiet whimper instead. She fell to the ground as she got dizzy, black spots popping up in her vision. She looked up and saw the spotlight begin to fade as well, everything soon disappearing into darkness. </p>
<p>፧</p>
<p>
  <em>I swear to God Scarecrow, if she hates me after this we are done! Do you hear me?! I’ll banish you completely, I’ll do my research on my own, you will be annihilated!</em>
</p>
<p><strong>“Oh relax! Everyone needs to face their fears. You know as much, Jonathan. Look at her, look at how her body’s twitching, her heart’s beating out of her chest, her pupils look like saucers. The only thing missing is that delicious scream….”</strong> Scarecrow spoke out loud. </p>
<p>Scarecrow and Jonathan watched Delilah as her body adjusted to the toxin. Strangely enough, she did not have the immediate, intense reaction to the toxin that most people had. Jonathan had to admit it was fascinating to see that reaction from her. He always knew she was a strong-willed person, but he still figured she would’ve had a typical reaction to the toxin. Most people erupted into paranoid speeches and terrified screams less than a minute after being injected with the toxin. The only people he’d ever known to have a delayed reaction to it were himself, Edward, and, now, Delilah. He needed to figure out why. </p>
<p>After fifteen minutes the biggest change they’d noticed was Delilah’s body twitching more than normal and her beginning to mumble. </p>
<p>“Please, no, no, don’t, stop, please….” Her voice called out softly, a heartbreaking sadness in her tone. </p>
<p>
  <strong>“Wow, this is just depressing. She isn’t screaming, she isn’t crying. She’s just laying there, frozen. And that pitiful voice. I don’t like it.”</strong>
</p>
<p><em>I don’t either. I don’t know what she’s seeing in there but I don’t like it.</em> </p>
<p>Soon after tears began to stream down her face as she continued to mumble. Oddly enough Scarecrow actually felt a twinge of guilt for what the toxin must’ve been making her go through. He and Jonathan figured she would’ve had typical fears that people had; heights, spiders, darkness. Whatever she was dealing with was far too intense for their liking. After all these years of them both being curious about her fears they never expected it to be this….sad. </p>
<p>Suddenly Delilah pulled harshly against her restraints and screamed wildly. </p>
<p>“No! Stop it! Stop! I don’t want this, I don’t want it, stop! You don’t want to do this, please!” She screamed, erupting into an ear-splitting scream. </p>
<p>Jonathan and Scarecrow were pulled out of their thoughts, staring at the disheveled woman in front of them. They could see her heart beating through her chest as if it was going to break through. A thick sheen of sweat appeared across her forehead as her face flushed. Jonathan’s blood ran cold as Scarecrow giggled in delight. </p>
<p>
  <strong>“There it is, there’s the scream I’ve longed to hear! Keep going, scream more for me!” </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>That’s enough Scarecrow! Give her the antidote, at this rate she’s going to have a heart attack! </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>“And why do you care about this one so much, hm? She’s just another experiment! We’ve just gotten to the good part, we need to continue!” </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>No! We’re ending this now! I don’t want to hear another word of this! If you won’t cooperate then I’ll just do it myself. </em>
</p>
<p>Jonathan’s body fell to the ground as he fought Scarecrow for control. The two minds whirled, Jonathan pushing past Scarecrow’s influence. Jonathan strained past his subconscious, almost throwing Scarecrow back into the depths of his mind. </p>
<p>
  <strong>You’re going soft, Jonny boy! This kid is destroying you, don’t let that happen!</strong>
</p>
<p>Scarecrow’s influence gradually faded, Jonathan instantly springing to action. Delilah’s piercing screams echoed through Jonathan’s laboratory, hurting his ears even more now that he was in full control of his body. He scrambled to find the antidote to the toxin, cursing himself for letting Scarecrow do this to her. Jars of different liquids clashed against each other as he raced to find the antidote. A large white + covered one of the bottles, finally finding the antidote. He quickly filled a syringe with it and plunged it into her neck. Delilah’s screams slowly died down as her eyes closed, the screaming finally ending. Jonathan let out a deep breath he didn’t realize he was holding as he looked down on Delilah. </p>
<p>
  <em>God, I hope she can forgive me for whatever the toxin put her through….</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Changing Dynamics</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hi everyone, how’s the quarantine going for y’all? I’ve been having a lot of ideas for how to progress with this story and I’m excited to keep it going! I hope you all liked Delilah’s introduction to Scarecrow, and the very odd bit of sympathy her initial reactions to the toxin got him to admit. It looks like Jonathan is finally going to have to tell Delilah about Scarecrow and the full extent of his work; what do you think she’ll do? Leave your comments below! Happy reading! :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jonathan exhaled a shaky breath as he deftly released Delilah from the restraints. Two fingers pressed against her wrist to check her pulse.</p>
<p>
  <em>72 beats per minute….thankfully she's getting closer to normal as the sedative takes effect.</em>
</p>
<p>He gently picked her up, taking care to avoid putting too much pressure on her injured leg and arm. He held her against him as he brought her upstairs. The soft glow of morning light through his shutters indicated that the night was over. He brought Delilah into his living room, thinking it would be less jarring for her to wake up on his couch than in his bed. Delilah stirred beneath him, letting out a soft, quiet moan as she moved slightly against him. He smiled softly as he placed her down gently on the couch, propping a pillow for her. Without skipping a beat he moved to her injured arm, slowly unwrapping her makeshift tourniquet. The fabric was mostly dry, aside from a small patch of blood covering her wound. A shallow gash formed on her arm and was surrounded by dry blood.</p>
<p>
  <em>This looks like she was shot at. She told Scarecrow that she escaped from Victor Zsaz so he must've shot her. Thankfully it isn't much worse than this.</em>
</p>
<p>The floors creaked underneath his feet as he quickly leapt up to retrieve a first aid kit from his study. In moments of anxiety Jonathan let his instincts take over rather than get swept up in his emotions. That compartmentalization prevented him from losing his cool when experiments went awry, when he encountered Batman, or when he became injured. It was always important to him to maintain a level of control in everything he did so his base emotions would not put him at risk of harm.</p>
<p>Thankfully he kept his study in a perpetual state of organization. Everything was arranged meticulously so he would not lose what he needed. The small room was engulfed in mahogany, the large wooden desk in front of him serving as its centerpiece. He looked briefly out the window to his left, observing the sun barely breaking out across the horizon. A pink, cloudless sky greeted him as he began to think of where Edward might be.</p>
<p>
  <em>Shit, I am going to have to deal with him as well. Hopefully Edward was not there when Zsaz broke in. The last thing I need to worry about is Edward being dead or injured.</em>
</p>
<p>Jonathan unlocked the bottom drawer of his desk to reveal a small first aid kit. He quickly grabbed it and closed the drawer before making his way back to Delilah, kneeling beside her to reexamine the wound on her arm. He gently rubbed the wound with an antiseptic wipe, holding his breath as Delilah lightly hissed under his touch. His ministrations ended shortly after. A bandage was wrapped tightly around her arm and secured before Jonathan moved to her leg.</p>
<p>Thankfully for him she was wearing shorts. That made it much easier for him to explain how he was able to see the wound on her leg. As he began to unwrap the tourniquet he recoiled, the unmistakable iron smell of blood greeting his senses. The crimson liquid had soaked through the wrapping and lightly appeared on his hands. He deftly removed the cloth and wiped away excess blood before looking at the wound. This one appeared to be much more serious. He peered at her leg, his lips forming a tight line as he inspected how deep the wound was. Thankfully the hole was not large and could easily be stitched, but his primary concern was trying to find the bullet. His gaze moved to the back of her leg but he could not find an exit wound.</p>
<p>
  <em>Damn it, the bullet must be stuck in her leg. I can not bring her to a hospital so I'm just going to have to take it out here. That should probably wait until she wakes up.</em>
</p>
<p>Jonathan gently wiped the area with another antiseptic wipe before bandaging it tightly. He took one last look at Delilah's resting form before standing up, walking into the kitchen to brew a pot of coffee. Caffeine was certainly necessary after the all-nighter he unintentionally pulled.</p>
<p>He let out a tense sigh as he realized he'd need to call Edward. The other man certainly wouldn't be happy that he, or Scarecrow rather, had injected Delilah with the fear toxin, but he'd just have to learn to deal with it. He couldn't stop wondering how Victor had gotten into Edward's safehouse in the first place. They'd worked very diligently to make sure that safehouse was untraceable; even Batman hadn't found it, and Edward had been using that one on and off for years.</p>
<p>Jonathan looked through his cupboards, finding two white coffee mugs and his french press. French press coffee had a stronger effect which was exactly what he was looking for. He filled one of the mugs with water and put it in the microwave then set it for three minutes before taking his phone out of his pocket. He dialed '1' on speed dial, Edward's number. His body tensed as he took a seat at his kitchen island waiting for Edward to answer.</p>
<p>After a few tense seconds of waiting Edward picked up the phone.</p>
<p>"What the hell Jonathan?! Where's Delilah?! Why is my safe house in shambles?!" Edward shouted into the phone. Jonathan brought the phone away from his ear to keep the volume of Edward's voice from hurting his ears.</p>
<p>After a second Jonathan brought the phone back to his ear. "Are you done now, Ed? Can we speak calmly?"</p>
<p>"Are you fucking kidding me Jon?! You expect me to be <em>calm</em> right now?" Edward growled.</p>
<p>"Actually yes, I do, because if we get into an argument right now Delilah might wake up and that's the <em>last</em> thing I need to worry about." Jonathan spoke sternly, using all of his self-control not to lash out at Edward for his disrespectful tone. He heard Edward gasp then release a shaky breath.</p>
<p>"So she's with you?" Edward asked, his voice much calmer.</p>
<p>"Yes she is. I am still trying to piece together the events of last night. Before you ask, no I do not know what happened at your safe house, although I have a vague idea. I am going to ask Delilah once she wakes up."</p>
<p>"And what, pray tell, do you know?"</p>
<p>
  <strong>Oh yes Jonny, tell our friend Eddie about how Delilah so rudely barged in on our workspace, how we had to use the toxin. I'm sure he'll love that!</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I know you are not fond of Edward, but I am. We need him on our side, so please just let me talk. I am already not happy with you for the little stunt you pulled last night.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>You loved hearing her screams as much as I did, don't lie to me!</strong>
</p>
<p>Jonathan ignored Scarecrow as he spoke again.</p>
<p>"A few nights ago I had another meeting with some of Falcone's men to work out the transportation route for the toxin. While the meeting was in progress I noticed someone spying on us. After the meeting I captured the guy, and through some questioning I found out he was working for Sal Maroni. Obviously I could not let him go back to Maroni with whatever he may have heard, so I began to run experiments on him. That is what I was working on last night when Delilah barged in and-"</p>
<p>"Wait, Delilah interrupted one of your experiments? Was Scarecrow out?" Edward spoke, the panic evident in his tone.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Ha! He's still terrified of me! Delightful.</strong>
</p>
<p>"Unfortunately yes, he was. Now please let me continue." Jonathan sighed.</p>
<p>"I swear to God Jonathan, if Scarecrow hurt her-"</p>
<p>"I will get to that, Edward, now stop interrupting me and let me finish before Delilah wakes up. As much as I love talking to you I am not able to stay on the phone all day." Jonathan growled, waiting for silence on the other line before continuing.</p>
<p>"As I was saying, yes, Scarecrow was in control during the experiment. When Delilah came in she took us completely off guard. I immediately noticed that she looked a bit disheveled. Her shirt was torn because she made two makeshift tourniquets with it, one on her left arm and one on her right leg. Each of them had some blood, but the one on her leg was almost entirely covered in blood. She also had some cuts and scrapes on her arms and legs. Thankfully I did not see any other injuries. I attempted to gain control once we noticed she appeared but Scarecrow pushed me away. They had a short discussion, and Scarecrow did not reveal any of my plans to her. For the most part he just did his usual schtick; asking about her fears, taunting her, the works." He added, rolling his eyes.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Hey, I can hear what you're saying ya know!</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I'm aware of that. Why do you think I said it?</em>
</p>
<p>Jonathan pushed his glasses to the brim of his nose, breathing deeply before continuing.</p>
<p>"Delilah repeatedly asked him about my whereabouts, not putting the pieces together. As of now I am making the assumption that she believes Scarecrow is a different person. When Scarecrow would not give her answers she attempted to leave the room and got into a small fight with Scarecrow. Again, do not worry, she is not hurt. Scarecrow won, and…."</p>
<p>Jonathan hesitated, knowing Edward would freak out when he told him about the toxin.</p>
<p>"And what, Jon? What happened?" Edward growled, already half-knowing the answer but needing Jonathan's confirmation.</p>
<p>"And Scarecrow injected her with the fear toxin."</p>
<p>"God damnit Jonathan! That shit is horrifying, you know what happens to your patients when they get injected! What were you thinking?!" Edward shouted angrily. Jonathan grit his teeth as he waited for Edward to stop shouting.</p>
<p>"You want to know what I was thinking? I was thinking about permanently banishing my other half from my mind after that stunt, but I was a bit stuck at the time. You have no idea what influence Scarecrow holds. Don't you dare blame me for what happened." Jonathan snarled back. The other rogue had never understood how his relationship with Scarecrow worked. He seemed to feel as though he could command and silence Scarecrow whenever he wanted, but maintaining control of his body was actually a difficult, on-going struggle.</p>
<p>Jonathan rose from his seat just as the microwave dinged, indicating that the water had heated up. He retrieved a bag of medium ground coffee beans from a nearby cabinet, filling the french press with the coffee and hot water as he took a second to cool down.</p>
<p>"Fine, I'm sorry. I don't quite understand how this whole thing with Scarecrow works, but I know you wouldn't willingly let Delilah get hurt. You just know I can't stand Scarecrow, especially after he injected me with the toxin. I still get nightmares sometimes." Edward shuddered, earning a light chuckle from Jonathan.</p>
<p>"As much as I want to pry about your nightmares, I shall wait for a more appropriate time."</p>
<p>Jonathan allowed the grounds to steep in the hot water as he continued his recollection of the previous night's events.</p>
<p>"When Delilah experienced the toxin she did not react how I assumed she would. For the most part she was rather silent, aside from the occasional mumbling and twitching. It took about an hour before she began to scream and react poorly, which is a personal best. I do not think anyone else has had such a delayed reaction to it, not even you or I. Thankfully I was able to push Scarecrow out of control once she got to that state and inject her with the antidote. She is currently sleeping on my couch, no doubt exhausted from the toxin and whatever she went through before she arrived here."</p>
<p>Jonathan finished, waiting patiently for Edward's response. As he recollected the prior night's events his stomach dropped. He knew there was no way around revealing his true identity to her now, and the reality of that just sunk in. For months he'd staved off the temptation to ask her to work with him, waiting for the right moment. Now that opportunity was robbed from him.</p>
<p>"So, you're going to have to tell her now, huh?" Edward questioned.</p>
<p>"Unfortunately I am. Once she wakes up I am going to take her vitals again just to make sure she is okay before explaining everything to her. I am going to attempt to ascertain what happened at the safe house last night as well, although I am not certain how many details I will get from her before she starts asking questions. I will inform you when we have had our talk so we can reconvene." Jonathan answered stoically.</p>
<p>"Hold on, I can't be there? Don't you think it would be easier if she sees another familiar face?"</p>
<p>"Oh, a familiar face that also kept this information from her for months on end? I think I can handle it Edward. Besides, she and I did have a relationship before you became involved. She deserves to hear this from me, alone." Jonathan snapped.</p>
<p>He heard Edward sigh into the phone as he spoke.<br/>"You're right Jon. I hate it when you're right. Just let me know when you've told her, okay? I need to figure out what the hell happened in the safe house so I know if we have to leave or not."</p>
<p>"Good idea. By the way, while she did not mention exactly what occurred, she did say that Victor Zsaz was the one that broke in." Jonathan replied.</p>
<p>"Fucking Victor Zsaz was the one that broke in?! Christ, this keeps getting better. Change in plans, we definitely need to leave. I'll call you when I get settled into another safehouse. It's a shame, I liked that one." Edward sighed, irritation and panic evident in his voice.</p>
<p>A soft moan drew Jonathan's attention away from his conversation and towards the living room. Another slightly pained moan from the area confirmed that Delilah had woken up. Jonathan quickly responded to Edward so he could attend to Delilah.</p>
<p>"I would do the same if I were you. Talk to you later, she's awake."</p>
<p>He hung up the phone, pouring a generous amount of coffee into each mug before walking into the living room.</p>
<p>
  <em>I can only hope after this she'll want to stay with us, with me….</em>
</p>
<p>፧</p>
<p>Searing pain shot through Delilah's injured limbs as she slowly regained consciousness. In addition to the pain from her gunshot wounds she felt an overpowering ache radiating through her whole body. Her head was swimming and she couldn't properly register where she was. As she lifted her head up the dull ache intensified, causing her to moan in pain. She looked around and saw that she was on a large gray couch. The walls around her were a crisp white and the smell of coffee filled the room. She heard a low mumbling before hearing footsteps approaching. Looking up, she saw Jonathan walking towards her with two mugs in each hand.</p>
<p>"Jonathan!" She attempted to get up but pain electrified her, causing her to cry out.</p>
<p>"Take it easy, let's lay you back down." Jonathan spoke softly, placing the mugs on a nearby table before kneeling at her side. He held her head in one hand and waist in the other as he lowered her back onto the couch.</p>
<p>"Are we still in your house?" Delilah asked. She looked into Jonathan's eyes and could see how exhausted he was. There was a slight twinge of darkness under his eyes and his hair was disheveled. Her face softened as she realized how gently he was holding her.</p>
<p>"Yes we are. We never left in fact." He replied. He hesitated before speaking again.</p>
<p>"How are you feeling?"</p>
<p>"If I'm being totally honest, I feel like I got hit by a truck." Delilah chuckled. A light smile appeared on his face as she laughed. She smiled back before continuing.</p>
<p>"My whole body is really achy and my head is pounding. My arm isn't too bad, mostly just stinging, but my leg hurts a lot. It almost feels like a stabbing pain that's just radiating all around."</p>
<p>Delilah looked at her arm and leg and noticed that her makeshift tourniquets were replaced with proper bandages. "So, I'm assuming you've already seen them?"</p>
<p>"Yes I have. Thankfully it looks like the wound on your arm is not serious, as if a bullet just grazed you. Your leg, however, is a bit more concerning. When I changed your bandages earlier I noticed that you were in fact shot and the bullet is stuck. That, unfortunately, means I'm going to have to take the bullet out." Delilah froze as Jonathan spoke.</p>
<p>"Wait, what?! Can't I go to a hospital?" She questioned, her heart racing. Once her heart started racing she felt her thoughts start to spiral into more intense panic.</p>
<p>
  <em>I need to go to a hospital! If this gets infected I could die! But what if someone finds me? What if someone tells my parents? They'll definitely tell Falcone! How are we -</em>
</p>
<p>"Delilah, I need you to breathe with me. Take some deep breaths." Jonathan spoke calmly. He noticed her start to spiral and knew the remnants of the toxin were causing her anxiety to spike. He guided her through taking five deep breaths, holding his hand in hers while petting her hair. Her eyes never left his as she slowly felt herself returning to normal.</p>
<p>"Did that help?"</p>
<p>"Yes, it did. I'm sorry for freaking out like that." Delilah looked away for the first time in several minutes, looking down towards her lap.</p>
<p>"There is nothing for you to apologize for, Delilah. It is perfectly reasonable for you to have your reservations about having me take the bullet out here. However, you're still technically missing. If you went to a hospital your parents would surely be notified, and Falcone soon after. We cannot take that risk. Trust me, I know what I'm doing. I've had to do this before." He reassured her.</p>
<p>"You've done this before? I wasn't aware that being a professor and psychiatrist could be such dangerous occupations." Delilah chuckled, a bit of worry still remaining. She still hadn't forgotten her encounter with Scarecrow and feared he'd hurt Jonathan. "Did Scarecrow hurt you? Where did he go?"</p>
<p>Jonathan's smile faded as he was reminded of the night's events. A tight line formed on his face as he absorbed Delilah's question.</p>
<p>"I'm fine, don't worry about me. Scarecrow did not hurt me. Before we talk about that, I'd like to know what happened last night. How did you get shot in the first place?" Jonathan diverted, hoping to wait as long as he could before telling Delilah the truth.</p>
<p>"Oh, that! Well I was cleaning up after dinner. Edward left to go on a job." She smiled, rolling her eyes. "As I was cleaning I heard a noise come from the bedroom. I knew it wasn't Edward so I went to investigate. I was about to stab whoever was in there, but when I opened the door Victor Zsaz was there. I feared he'd find me. I just hoped it would've taken longer." Delilah sighed before continuing.</p>
<p>"Thankfully he didn't attack me right away. Interestingly enough, he used to give me self-defense lessons. My father and Falcone insisted on it when I started at Gotham U. I guess it paid off since I can hold my own against him, and I can at least slightly predict his moves. Once I saw him I knew exactly why he was there. I tried to ask how he found me but he wouldn't answer. Before he could get to me I threw my knife at him, and from there we got into a bit of a fight. I'm just praying Edward's safehouse isn't destroyed. Anyway, thankfully I was able to disable him for a second so I could get out of the apartment. That's when he shot me; I felt the first one graze my arm as I ran down the stairs, and the second hit me right as I opened the main doors. I ran and kept running for as long as I could before I knew he wasn't after me anymore. I went into an alley and tried to bandage myself before calling Edward. He didn't answer, so I called you, and you didn't answer either. I knew I had limited time so I figured trying to find you was better than finding Edward, who knows where he must've gone. So that brought me here…." Delilah trailed off, her heart tightening as she remembered her encounter with Scarecrow. The dull ache of her headache intensified as she paused to articulate her thoughts.</p>
<p>"It's okay, you can take your time." Jonathan replied. He knew exactly what had happened but knew Delilah needed to finish telling her story. His blood boiled at the thought of Victor hurting Delilah and knew he'd kill the man the first chance he get, but couldn't get too emotional or else Delilah would stop talking. If he was lucky maybe she would reveal what she saw while under the influence of the toxin.</p>
<p>Delilah took another deep breath before she returned to her story.</p>
<p>"When I got to your house I noticed that the front door was unlocked. I tried calling out to you but you didn't answer. I know it was weird to just go in like that, but I was pretty desperate and knew I needed to find someone before I passed out or worse. I kept looking for you but I didn't see you anywhere. Then I heard this terrifying, ear-splitting scream from somewhere. I followed the sound to the basement and went in. I was so worried that it was you, and something was happening to you…." Delilah's lip trembled as she spoke. Tears welled in her eyes as she continued.</p>
<p>"I rushed down there and saw another door. I heard another scream and knew someone was in there, so I opened it. I saw this….this random guy, I still don't know he was, tied up in a chair. He looked petrified and just stared at me. He almost stared through me, like he couldn't even see me. Next to him I saw….I saw Scarecrow. H-he started talking to me and…." A tear fell and Delilah looked away from Jonathan. He gently took her chin in his hand, leading her gaze back to his eyes.</p>
<p>"I know you're scared, but everything's okay. You're safe now. Please, keep telling me what happened."</p>
<p>"I asked him where you were, but all he kept saying was that you were away, that you couldn't come out but he'd wanted to meet me for a while or something. I have no idea what he meant by that, so I just kept asking him where you were. Then the guy started screaming again and Scarecrow killed him. He gave him some sort of serum or something and just fucking killed him, right in front of me, and I did nothing. I….I knew if I didn't get out of there I might've been next. I tried to run but he tackled me so fast. H-he dragged me into the chair and he….he gave me the fear toxin. He told me that he'd been waiting a long time for this, and he'd be watching as I, quote, had the time of my life. It was fucking horrible Jonathan. I….he put me through things I've tried to suppress for years. I can see now why people who run into him go insane." Delilah shuddered as more tears fell. Jonathan looked at her with sadness and a sense of guilt. He knew he didn't have control over Scarecrow's actions, but he still felt at least partially responsible for what happened.</p>
<p>"God Delilah, I'm so, so sorry that happened. The fear toxin is horrible indeed, even if one could be a bit fascinated by it. Now, do you mind telling me what you saw? Just so I can understand how to help you better? I think talking through it, especially so soon after it happened, will help you get past it and heal as well." Jonathan replied, unable to reign in his eagerness about finally learning about Delilah's innermost fears. He'd been curious about this side of her for years and he may finally receive his answers.</p>
<p>"It's okay, it's not your fault! Scarecrow did it, not you." Delilah replied, smiling up at Jonathan although her hands were trembling. Jonathan frowned slightly.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Wait until she finds out it was you Jonny! That'll be fun to see.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It was not me, it was you! You insolent ass. Just stop, she may open up.</em>
</p>
<p>"Well, at first I didn't really understand what was happening. I found myself in the woods somewhere, but then I-I saw my younger self. I was fourteen, at my old summer camp, Camp Beckwood. I used to go every summer. Once I saw I was there and I made the connection that I'd been injected with the fear toxin I knew what was coming. That summer I'd had some sort of fight or something with bunkmates and ran down to the lake. I was sitting there trying to calm myself down when this camp counselor came over. He knew about what the other girls would say to me and honestly, at that time, I thought he was just trying to be nice. But then he just kept getting closer and closer to me, until….until he started touching me, kissing me, putting his disgusting hands all over me. The toxin amplified everything I'd felt back then. Thankfully he didn't go as far as he could have but that was probably one of the most terrifying times of my life. As it kept going everything suddenly started melting away until everything around me disappeared, and all I could see was darkness. Then out of the darkness my childhood best friend, Lily, came over to me. We had our good times but over time I started realizing that she was really abusive, and just not good to me. She started taunting me and dug up my past insecurities, like how she would get attention from guys that I wouldn't, and how my weight and just, me being me, was the reason why. She accused me of being a bad friend for going to college instead of sticking around with her. I know the toxin made her say things she hadn't actually said to me but it just….it felt like it all really happened, if that makes any sort of sense. Then after a while that faded. I started thinking it was over but then noticed my body start to move without being able to control it. It…."</p>
<p>More tears fell down Delilah's face as she suddenly turned away from Jonathan. His worried eyes bore into her while he waited for her to finish her story.</p>
<p>"It took me back to when I-I tried killing myself. Back in my freshman year at Gotham U. My depression was really really bad and I overdosed on pills. I was out of school for a week or two while they pumped my stomach and forced me to see a psychiatrist. Th-that was the worst moment of my entire life, and that's my greatest fear; getting to that level of depression and trying again. So, yeah, that's what happened."</p>
<p>Silence hung heavily in the room as Jonathan absorbed what Delilah had told him. He knew whatever her fears were must've been deeper than the typical arachnophobia or nyctophobia he saw with clients but he had no idea what she'd been hiding. Now that he thought of it, he'd only started working with her in her sophomore year of college, possibly mere months after she'd attempted suicide.</p>
<p>
  <em>How could I have not noticed?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>You're a psychiatrist, sure, not a mind reader. This girl obviously hid her past very well. She clearly didn't want anyone to find out.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Yes, then you forced it out of her by giving her the fear toxin.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Sure, but now she can work through those fears! We can look at this as a good thing; I did in one night what you couldn't do in over five years.</strong>
</p>
<p>Jonathan chose not to continue entertaining Scarecrow as he moved his hand to Delilah's back and began to gently rub it. She flinched at the contact before almost melting into his touch. Her eyes hesitantly met his before she abruptly threw her arms around him, hugging him tight as her body shook from fear and pain. His eyes opened wide as he adjusted to the sudden contact before returning her embrace, continuing to rub her back.</p>
<p>"I am so sorry for everything you went through, and even more sorry that the toxin made you relive it. I know nothing I can say will make that trauma go away. Just know that you have support systems to make sure you never get to that point again, and so you can really work through those issues. I want to do my best to help you through them, if you'll let me?"</p>
<p>Delilah broke the hug and looked up at Jonathan.</p>
<p>"I've been so worried that telling you those things would completely change our relationship, but I guess that ship has sailed." She chuckled nervously.</p>
<p>Jonathan smirked. "I would say it has, <em>Ms. Davis</em>."</p>
<p>"Thank you though, <em>Dr. Crane</em>. I always knew you'd be supportive." Delilah leaned back on the couch while she tried to find a comfortable position to sit in. "That being said, now that I've talked, I have some questions of my own."</p>
<p><em>Here we go….</em> Jonathan thought, knowing exactly what she was about to ask.</p>
<p>"How did Scarecrow get into your house, and why was he there in the first place? Also, where were you last night? Did he hurt you?"</p>
<p>Jonathan sighed deeply before speaking again.</p>
<p>"What I'm going to tell you may sound strange, but please bare with me, and please remember that I've always wanted what's best for you."</p>
<p>"Huh? What are you talking about?"</p>
<p>"Delilah, the reason why Scarecrow was at my house last night, and the reason I wasn't harmed, is because I am Scarecrow."</p>
<p>Delilah stared at Jonathan, mouth agape, as she absorbed what he said.</p>
<p>
  <em>Wait, what?! He's saying he's Scarecrow? How could that be possible? If he's Scarecrow….that's how he knows the rogues as well as he does! That's how he knew what to do during the breakout!</em>
</p>
<p>Before Jonathan could speak again Delilah swiftly slapped him across the face, attempting to jump out of her seat. The pain of her wounds snuck up on her as she cried out in pain, falling back on the couch. </p>
<p>"Delilah, please, let me explain."</p>
<p>"Explain what Jonathan? How you're also a rogue? How you steal and kill just like the others? How you're the one that put me through that hell last night? Is that what you want to explain to me?!" Delilah screamed. All she could focus on was the betrayal she felt. It almost wasn't even the fact that he was a rogue, since she was beginning to get used to that with the others. What bothered her the most was the fact that he'd kept it a secret from her for all this time. "How long have you been Scarecrow? How long were you thinking you could keep this from me?"</p>
<p>Jonathan stared back at Delilah, holding his stinging cheek in his hand as he chose his next words carefully. His heart sank as he took in Delilah's hurt expression. He figured she would be upset, but he was hoping she wouldn't be this distressed. If he was going to have any hope in regaining her trust he would have to choose his next words carefully.</p>
<p>"I know this is a lot, and I'm absolutely not expecting you to not be upset. I was planning on telling you, I really was. I was just waiting for the right time."</p>
<p>"Oh, so injecting me with the fear toxin when I tried to find you after getting attacked and fucking shot was, what?"</p>
<p>"Like you said earlier, that wasn't me. That was Scarecrow."</p>
<p>"What are you talking about? You just said you're Scarecrow!"</p>
<p>"Perhaps that phrasing wasn't entirely accurate. I'm Scarecrow in the sense that I've embodied that rogue personality, but Scarecrow is also an entity that's, for lack of a better word, sharing space inside me. He's been there ever since I can remember. When I was a baby my single mother dropped me off with my maternal grandmother, a fanatically religious zealot who abused me without end for being conceived out of wedlock. She'd beat me with whatever she could get her hands on, and when that wasn't enough she'd lock me in this dilapidated barn on her farm. It was always infested with crows that would squawk and peck at me like I was their last meal. No matter how much I begged her she wouldn't let me out, telling me I deserved to be in there because of how I was born. That was when Scarecrow came. I think he personified that way because I was always terrified of this huge scarecrow that was in the barn. He came to me as a reassuring voice in the back of my head that helped me face the torture I went through. As I got older I stopped being afraid, and started being angry. I knew what she was doing wasn't fair or just, and that she had to suffer. When I was eighteen I finally got the courage to stand up to her. I took one of her shotguns and shot her while she slept, I think she died instantly. Once that was done I threw her body in that same crow infested barn and fled like hell. I came to Gotham and enrolled at Gotham U, where I quickly discovered my continued fascination with fear. Scarecrow never left. He's always been the one constant I've had, despite our many disagreements. He gave me the courage to pursue my interest in fear, and helped tip me over the edge with my research. I thought I'd be able to just do academic research and quell both of our desires but over time it became alarmingly clear that that wasn't enough. I started letting him take control sometimes, and that led to different experiments, like the one you walked in on. As it happens with most of the rogues, a particular interest slowly morphed into less legal activities over time, gaining the attention of Batman. From there, everything kind of developed naturally. I'm probably one of the rogues with the most control since my identity hasn't been revealed, like Edward's, and I'm not completely off the deep end, like Joker or Harley. Once that happens I guess my positions at Gotham U and Arkham will be completely compromised, so I'm hoping to hold that off for as long as I can."</p>
<p>Delilah stared at him wide-eyed as he spoke. She tried to understand how Scarecrow seemed to work but it just didn't click. He seemed to describe it both as a persona and a spirit of sorts? What made the least sense to her was if he was a rogue, why did he want her to work with him at the university and at Arkham? It would make sense to keep as many people away as possible, not invite people in. And did that mean that for all this time this 'Scarecrow' spirit knew everything about her?</p>
<p>"Wait….so this 'Scarecrow' is mostly a spirit? How do you know it's not just a personification of your fears, or a coping mechanism for trauma? If it's that then it should've gone away by now." Delilah questioned, looking quizzically at Jonathan.</p>
<p>"I understand the idea of a spirit or entity is hard to grasp. It is for everyone else. But that's the best way I can explain it. It's not the same as an internal monologue or split personality or anything like that, it's a spirit that I have managed to have this symbiotic relationship with. He helped me through my fears, so now we work together on research. He gets to witness other people's fear, and I get to understand it on a neurochemical and psychological level." Jonathan explained, aware that Delilah was still confused.</p>
<p>"If he's an entity then can you summon him? Does he just appear?"</p>
<p>
  <strong>Ooo, I think she may want to talk to me Jonny boy! Is this the beginning of round two?</strong>
</p>
<p>Jonathan sighed deeply as he pressed his fingertips on the bridge of his nose, attempting to silence Scarecrow.</p>
<p>"I wish I had more control of him, but I don't. Usually he'll appear almost like an intrusive thought. Sometimes I allow him to take over, particularly when we're running experiments. Other times he's able to take control and I get almost pushed out of my own body in a sense. I can see and hear what's going on, but I can't speak out loud, and I can't move. It feels like I'm a puppet that's being controlled by someone else. When that happens it's very hard to get control back, much like last night. If I was in control I never would've let that happen, please understand that. If nothing else, I want you to know that I never, ever want to hurt you. Scarecrow was already in control when we were doing the experiment, and he got too excited to let me come back out once you came in."</p>
<p>Delilah hesitantly listened, wondering what she could truly believe. If she was going to believe Jonathan she needed to run a little experiment of her own.</p>
<p>"If Scarecrow really is another entity, let me talk to him."</p>
<p><em><strong>What?!</strong></em> Jonathan and Scarecrow thought in unison.</p>
<p>"Wait, you want, what?" Jonathan balked.</p>
<p>"You heard me. I want to speak to Scarecrow. That way I can really tell if he's different from you, and if I can believe you." She replied, her face hardening.</p>
<p>"Delilah-"</p>
<p>"No. You heard me. I want to speak to Scarecrow, now. Let him out."</p>
<p>Delilah watched as Jonathan sighed deeply, seemingly deep in thought. Suddenly she saw his eyes seem to darken and his pupils expand, his eyebrows arching as he looked back at her. Delilah gasped as his lips stretched almost impossibly wide, an unnatural grin appearing on his face as he took in her reaction.</p>
<p>
  <strong>"Well well well, I never thought we'd meet again, especially not this quickly."</strong>
</p>
<p>She froze, her own pupils dilating as his raspy, unearthly tone sent a shiver down her spine. She quickly realized that Jonathan was indeed telling the truth, and now she unleashed this monster once again.</p>
<p>"If I'm being honest, I feel the same way. I for one was hoping we wouldn't have ever met again." Delilah growled, glaring at who she now knew was Scarecrow. Her blood boiled when he started laughing - no, - cackling, at her.</p>
<p><strong>"You are just as fun as you were before! I told ol' Jonny boy for years that I needed to meet you, but nooooo, he had to be a spoilsport. He had to wait for the perfect moment to introduce us. If you ask me, I think our first time was delightful!"</strong> Scarecrow guffawed and wiggled his eyebrows at her as Delilah glared daggers at him.</p>
<p>"If that's your idea of delightful then you really are as sick as people say about you."</p>
<p>
  <strong>"Touche my dear, touche. So, you wanted to talk to me. What now? Do you want a second dose of my delicious toxin?"</strong>
</p>
<p>"Absolutely not! I just….I guess I just needed to see that Jonathan wasn't lying. I assume you're an intelligent being, you must know that the idea of an entity named Scarecrow attaching itself to someone doesn't sound sane." Delilah chose her words carefully in an attempt to not tempt Scarecrow to use his toxin on her again.</p>
<p>
  <strong>"Of course, I understand. Although, my name isn't really Scarecrow, it's just what we've chosen to refer to me as. I don't have an actual name. I like the title 'Master of Fear' though, it has a certain ring to it I like. I am as old as time itself, child, and have worked with many people before Jonathan. Thankfully this one had the perfect disposition to accommodate me."</strong>
</p>
<p>"I-I guess that makes sense. Well, thank you, for demonstrating that you're actually real. Now, I want to speak to Jonathan again. Now."</p>
<p><strong>"There you go again, shoving past your deepest fears to put on this brave face. Admit it, you're terrified! I can see it in your eyes, I can taste it in the air, I can feel your heart racing as I'm holding your hand. Wouldn't you like to face your fears, really defeat them?"</strong> Scarecrow purred, taking both of her hands in his and yanking her towards him.</p>
<p>
  <em>What are you doing?! You've gone far enough, now let me out.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Absolutely not! I have the chance to run another test on our precious subject, wouldn't you like to see what would happen?</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>No! If she ever uses the toxin again it'll be on her terms, not yours. Now I'm taking control!</em>
</p>
<p>Delilah tugged her hands away from Scarecrow before harshly backhanding him, pausing as his movements completely stopped. He closed his eyes and bent forward, almost as if he was fighting himself. Soon he looked back up at her, his eyes returning to their typical cerulean shade.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry about him. As you could see, he has pretty….narrow motivations." Jonathan apologized.</p>
<p>
  <strong>I'm right here Jonny-boy!</strong>
</p>
<p>Jonathan chose to ignore Scarecrow as he continued to look at Delilah, searching in her eyes for a sign of understanding or forgiveness. She released a shaky breath before returning his gaze.</p>
<p>"It's okay. This is just….it's a lot to take in."</p>
<p>"I understand entirely. I know it is a lot to adjust to."</p>
<p>"I just have one question. Since you're this rogue that has all these connections with other rogues, why did you choose to work with me all this time? I'd expect a rogue to want to keep other people far away from them, especially since no one's made the connection with your true identity yet. I mean, I guess aside from the other rogues." She thought briefly about Edward, who she now realized was keeping this huge secret from her. It made sense that he'd protect Jonathan's identity, but she couldn't help feeling at least a little bit hurt that no one had told her about all of this until now.</p>
<p>"If I'm being completely honest, a lot of my plans have been ruined as of late. When we first started working together at Gotham U I saw potential in you. I could see your passion and dedication, and I knew there was something in you that separated you from your peers. You have supplemented my research in a way that no other colleague or student ever had. When you asked to work with me at Arkham it just confirmed everything I'd already thought about you, and about the strength of our working relationship. I wanted you to meet the other rogues to gently ease you into being more comfortable, so at the best time I could reveal my identity to you, but this mess with Falcone altered that plan greatly. I knew the stress of all of this would not make learning about Scarecrow any easier on you, so I was hoping to wait as long as I possibly could before telling you. Obviously, we're past that point now." Jonathan explained.</p>
<p>"So, you've liked working with me, and I've liked working with you too. But what does that have to do with Scarecrow and the other rogues?" Delilah asked, her head tilting slightly to the side.</p>
<p>"Well, Delilah, I want you to continue working with me. Not just at Arkham, but with my research in its entirety. I'd like you to work with me, or rather, us, and make a new life for yourself by my side. As my assistant."</p>
<p>Delilah gasped, her eyebrows arching as she took in what Jonathan had just asked.</p>
<p>
  <em>He wants me to work with him, as a rogue?!</em>
</p>
<p>"I wish I could have asked you this under better circumstances. I understand that it's a lot to take in, so I'll give you time to decide." Jonathan said.</p>
<p>"What happens if I say no? Hell, what happens if I say yes?" Delilah asked, her mind racing.</p>
<p>"Well, if you say no then everything goes back to normal. We may continue working together at Arkham if you'd choose, you could go on with whatever plans you'd had for your life. I'd just ask that you keep my work a secret. If you said no I would suggest ending your contact with the other rogues though, especially Edward, to avoid arousing suspicion to yourself."</p>
<p>As Jonathan spoke new thoughts entered Delilah's mind. Ever since she started getting closer with the rogues, particularly Edward, she hadn't begun to consider what would happen after all of this mess was over. If she maintained her normal life as a typical Gothamite she knew she'd have to stop interacting with Edward. That thought hadn't crossed her mind until now, and the idea of leaving that part of her new life behind almost made her heart break.</p>
<p>"If you say yes, then we would do our best to integrate you. We could maintain the facade of our relationship as it currently appears to the outside world, but that would mean that you would begin engaging in activities that could get you sent to Blackgate or Arkham. While this life is the one I've chosen, it's certainly not a life that everyone wants. Being a criminal isn't exactly what everyone aspires to be but for me it's about the research. That's what it would be for us. You would just have to accept that you would no longer be completely safe."</p>
<p>Delilah sat back into the couch while her thoughts swirled around in her head. Obviously the idea of working with the rogues was stupid at face value. She'd be throwing her entire life away; her dreams, family, sense of normalcy. But was what she'd be losing by going back to normal worth it? Her life without Jonathan and the others was almost bleak. There were no moments of respite from the strained, complicated relationship she'd had with her parents, and how Falcone was always one step behind her. Even if she did let things return to how they were before, would she ever be able to have a truly normal life without worrying about Falcone? Sure it's nice to not be hunted by the GCPD and Batman, but, if she was being honest, she'd never felt happier than she had over the past few months working with Jonathan and the other rogues, especially Edward. There was no denying that she'd fallen hard for both him and Jonathan in a way that she'd never fallen for anyone else. They made her feel safe, valued, important. When she talked to them it never felt like she was talking to dangerous criminal masterminds. It felt like she was talking to equals, people that really understood her. What she wanted from her life was to do her research, be surrounded by people who care about her, and enjoy what life had to offer. If she made this leap, that would be something she would finally be able to have.</p>
<p>Delilah bit her bottom lip as she turned back to Jonathan, her hands shaking as she lightly took one of his hands in hers.</p>
<p>"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm in. I'll join you."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>